One piece School
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: One Piece School est réputée comme étant la meilleure école pour garçon. Une école réservée exclusivement aux garçons et surtout aux plus doués, mais quand vient un jeune garçon sourd et muet c'est tout de suite différent et impressionnant. Mais est-ce vraiment cela son véritable handicap ?
1. La rentrée

**Ah la fic UA (Univers Alternative) je l'avais évoqué à l'époque d'Entre deux Mondes (débutée en 2012)... ce qui, pour ceux qui me suivent, fait un bail !**

 **Je sais plus précisément quand j'ai commencé l'écriture de One Piece School... probablement en 2012/2013.**

 **Elle a prit du temps, mais cette fic est FINIE (oui vous lisez bien, elle est finie) donc cela signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de temps d'attente parce que je rédige le chapitre suivant. Il y ****a 20 chapitres et 1 épilogue.**

 **Cette fanfic se passe en milieu scolaire, la piraterie n'existe pas, vous retrouverez plusieurs personnages de One Piece ! Les personnages les plus âgés seront en général des professeurs, les plus jeunes comme Ace, Luffy, etc, seront des élèves.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT AVANT DE COMMENCER LA LECTURE :**

 **Petites précisions, mais néanmoins capitales : Tous les personnages qui ont été amputés dans le manga (je pense à Shanks et Crocodile) ne seront pas dans cette fic infirmes. Shanks aura donc ses deux bras et Crocodile ses deux mains.**

 **Certains personnages n'auront pas exactement le même caractère que dans le manga, certains seront adoucis, d'autres accentués, mais globalement vous retrouverez les personnages, je ne les ai pas complètement et totalement changé. Ils sont juste plus nuancés.**

 **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont à notre très vénéré Eiichiro Oda ! Seuls mes OC (dont 1 principal et plusieurs secondaires) m'appartiennent niark, niark, niark !**

* * *

 **On remerciera Portgas D Lucy qui est ma bêta et amie et qui a prit du temps pour me corriger cette histoire que je vous propose enfin aujourd'hui.**

 **Si vous êtes prêt je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La rentrée**

C'est le jour de la rentrée pour les étudiants, la sonnerie retentie pour annoncer le début des cours :

\- Alors mon garçon, pas trop stressé ? Demanda le directeur de l'établissement.

Le jeune garçon regarda les lèvres de son interlocuteur et fit un geste de la main pour dire bof/bof.

\- Tout ira bien, je vais te présenter à ton professeur principal, il s'agira de ton professeur d'histoire.

Le directeur toqua à la porte de cours d'histoire :

\- Entrez, oh monsieur le directeur.

\- Bonjour Marco, bonjour messieurs.

\- Bonjour monsieur Newgate, firent d'une seule voix la classe en se levant.

\- Merci, vous pouvez vous asseoir. J'aimerai vous présenter votre nouveau camarade, il s'appelle Godric, je tiens aussi à vous informer qu'il est muet et sourd, autant que vous le sachiez tout de suite. De toute façon vous auriez vite compris, si vous voulez lui parler, regardez-le il sait lire sur les lèvres, je vous laisse le soin de l'accueillir agréablement.

Le petit nouveau était intimidé, il avait les cheveux blond clair et les yeux bleus et d'un petit gabarit :

\- Marco, je vous charge de faire passer l'information aux autres enseignants qu'il faut lui parler en le regardant dans les yeux pour qu'il note les cours et aussi il est dispensé de sport, fit un ton plus bas le directeur.

\- Entendu, je transmettrai.

Le directeur parti, laissant Godric seul :

\- Bonjour Godric, c'est impressionnant mais rassures-toi, c'est une classe des plus appréciables, alors voyons où reste t'il de la place.

\- Monsieur ici !

\- Portgas ! Un peu de tenue je vous prie.

\- Excusez-moi monsieur.

\- Bon effectivement il reste une place près de Portgas, tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Godric, s'avança tout timidement et s'installa :

\- Salut, fit Portgas avec un grand sourire.

Godric lui sourit timidement en guise de réponse :

\- Mon prénom c'est Ace, tu as compris ?

Godric hocha la tête :

\- Il commence son cours, t'en fais pas si tu n'as pas tout je te passerai les miens.

Godric fut tellement touché qu'il écrit « merci sur un bout de feuille » et lu les lèvres de son professeur et nota sans décrocher son regard.

\- Bien vous avez vingt minutes de pause, mais pas plus, annonça le professeur d'histoire.

\- Hé Godric, fit Ace en tapotant l'épaule de son voisin pour attirer son attention, je vais te faire visiter l'école ça te dit.

Il hocha la tête et écrit sur un bout de papier :

\- Les WC ? Je vais te montrer c'est vrai que c'est super utile, tu en as un peu partout, c'est cool et puis elles sont bien tenus. Bon si tu y vas j'y vais aussi.

Après s'être soulagé, ils continuèrent la visite :

\- Faut savoir que ici, les repas ont tous lieux au même endroit, les profs et les élèves sont mélangés, c'est pour un espace plus convivial. La nourriture est excellente ! Et dire que je dois encore tenir deux heures avant de pouvoir manger, se lamenta Ace.

Godric sourit :

\- Un peu moins intimidé ?

Godric répondit par oui.

\- Tant mieux ! Autres lieux intéressant, c'est la bibliothèque, qui est vraiment abondante, là tu as la salle de détente et ici une grande cour, mais ça tu connais. Tu as dû la traverser pour t'inscrire, elle est grande on voit même pas la grille ici… mais c'est sympa, tu as la forêt qui encadre l'école, l'air sain, c'est idéal pour jouer au foot ou pique-niquer. D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu le directeur dire que tu étais dispensé de sport pourquoi ?

« J'ai une santé très fragile, il ne faut pas que j'attrape froid en transpirant. »

\- Dur… ça doit pas être drôle ta vie, sourd, muet et tu peux même pas faire du sport et tu gardes ce sourire, franchement tu sembles super courageux.

« Merci. »

\- Oh merde les vingt minutes sont presque passées ! Vite, faut retourner en cours !

Ace embarqua avec lui Godric et fusa vers sa salle de cours :

\- Bravo Ace juste avant que le prof arrive c'est pas souvent, félicitèrent ses camarades.

\- Oui de justesse, répliqua Marco.

\- Désolé monsieur je faisais visiter les lieux à Godric.

\- Très bien, retournez à vos places maintenant on poursuit la leçon.

Toute la classe se concentra pour écouter le cours d'histoire.

\- Ah j'ai une de ces faims ! Se lamenta Ace, je me demande ce qu'on aura au déjeuner !

\- Non mais tu penses qu'à manger, grogna quelqu'un.

\- Oh ça va Sanji, répliqua Ace, je te rappelle que je suis en pleine croissance je dois manger !

\- Je te comprends Ace, mais laisse tomber ce sourcil vrillé.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé tête de cactus ?

\- Sourcil vrillé, grrrrr.

\- Fais pas attention, ils se disputent mais au fond ils s'aiment bien, lui c'est Sanji et là c'est Zoro, par contre si tu es perdu lui demande jamais ton chemin, il a sens de l'orientation qui laisse à désirer.

Godric fit ok avec ses doigts. Le supplice de Ace prit fin quand la fin du cours fut annoncé. Il rangea à pleine vitesse ses affaires sous le regard de Godric qui a peine eu t'il le temps de fermer son sac qu'Ace l'agrippa et couru en direction du réfectoire :

\- Salut Zeff, alors tu nous as fait quoi de bon à manger ?

\- Bonjour Ace, une bonne ration de pâte al dente avec du rosbif et dessert au choix.

\- Génial !

\- Tiens c'est un petit nouveau, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Il s'appelle Godric, il est sourd et muet, il se débrouille bien, il sait lire sur les lèvres aussi.

\- Ah oui, alors bon appétit.

Le jeune homme le remercia en se penchant un peu en avant et prit de quoi déjeuner :

\- Je vais m'installer avec des amis, viens avec moi, hé salut Luffy.

\- Salut, j'ai une de ces faims.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- T'es qui toi ? Demanda Luffy.

\- C'est Godric, il est muet et sourd, mais il sait lire sur les lèvres, donc il faut le regarder en face pour lui parler.

\- Ah bon, c'est pas pratique alors ! Enfin moi c'est Luffy !

\- Bonjour Godric moi c'est Sabo.

\- Salut moi c'est Coby.

\- Hé Godric c'est quoi comme métier que tu voudrais faire plus tard ? Godric ?

Ace passa sa main devant Godric qui le regarda alors :

\- Désolé j'ai oublié d'attirer ton attention, tu veux faire quoi comme métier plus tard ?

« Archéologue »

\- Génial, nous on est dans la section littéraire, on est passionné par les histoires d'aventure qu'on veut nous aussi en écrire, s'exclama Luffy.

« Alors bon courage, écrivit Godric. »

\- Merci, répondirent Luffy, Coby et Sabo.

Tout les cinq déjeunèrent et Godric adora ses nouveaux amis qui n'étaient pas gênés du tout par ses… handicaps.

Ils le traitaient comme tel, alors qu'il angoissait un peu à son arrivé.

\- Godric, cet aprèm on a anglais avec Crocodile, il est trop sévère ce prof, se plaignit Ace, d'ailleurs comme tu ne peux pas parler, l'anglais ne t'est pas nécessaire, non ?

« Si pour l'écrit et puis je n'ai pas toujours été sourd, même si je ne peux plus entendre et parler, je tiens à ce que mon écrit soit parfait. »

\- Ah oui, je comprends, c'est trop bon, miam, tu ne manges pas beaucoup ?

« Si, ça va mais je ne peux pas manger de tout ».

\- Dis donc tu as une santé contraignante.

« Oui, mais on s'y fait, maintenant faut le prendre avec le sourire pour avancer ».

\- Tu as raison ! S'exclama Ace en avalant plusieurs aliments d'un coup.

« Tu es un vrai glouton Ace »

Toute la tablé rit :

\- On n'arrête pas de lui dire, se reprit Sabo et Coby, mais Luffy ne vaut pas mieux.

« Et toi Ace tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? »

\- Moi ? Je sais pas trop encore j'hésite, répondit Ace.

\- Ahhhh j'ai bien mangé ! S'exclama Luffy enfin rassasié.

\- Tu m'étonnes tu n'as pas vue tout ce que tu as avalé ! S'exclama Coby.

\- Moi aussi, lança Ace en s'étirant avant de se lever.

Godric se leva lui aussi ayant terminé de déjeuner et suivit Ace :

\- Bon à plus tard ! Lança Ace.

\- A plus, bon aprèm !

\- Ah oui faut savoir quelques trucs ici, tu sais pourquoi cette école à le meilleur taux de réussite ?

Godric hocha négativement la tête.

\- Parce que ici, on tutoie les profs et inversement, c'est déroutant au début, mais le climat est plus sympathique, on n'a moins peur d'aller demander aux profs. Ca met une bonne ambiance et donc on a super envie de travailler, donc ne t'étonne pas si on te tutoie. Ok ?

Son camarade hocha la tête ayant bien comprit.

\- Là on a Crocodile, il est sévère, et peu paraître froid de prime à bord, mais je te rassure, il est juste et quand on a des difficultés il t'aide, mais c'est vrai qu'avec sa balafre il peut faire peur. D'ailleurs, faudrait pas tarder à y aller.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours et entrèrent tout juste avant l'arrivé de leur professeur :

\- Good afternoon ! Hey are you Godric ? Demanda Crocodile.

Godric fit un petit oui de la tête impressionné :

\- Ok, English is difficult for you ?

Non, répondit Godric de la tête :

\- Ok, you have a good level ?

Godric répondit positivement :

\- Perfect !

\- La chance, moi l'anglais c'est pas ce que je préfère, chuchota Ace à Godric.

« Courage Ace ! »

\- Merci.

\- Portgas ! Silence and in English !

\- Excuse me sir !

Ace se fit tout petit jusqu'à la fin du cours, il s'était fait reprendre deux fois aujourd'hui :

\- Bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous libère, Ace demande à Godric si le cours a été pour lui.

\- Oui, Godric tu as réussi à tout suivre ?

Il répondit d'un Ok de la main avec un grand sourire :

\- Très bien, bon après-midi.

\- Merci au revoir ! J'ai hâte d'avoir sport, viens vite te changer… oh excuses-moi j'avais oublié tu es dispensé… d'ailleurs pourquoi avoir prit cette option ?

« J'avais pas trop le choix, les autres ne m'intéressaient pas, j'ai pris la moins pire ».

\- Ah, c'est dommage, enfin, tu verras le prof est génial.

« Ah bon ? »

\- Ouais, c'est mon préféré ! Il est trop cool !

Godric s'interrogea, il suivit son ami, il alla directement dans la salle de gym et contempla l'espace, se disant, qu'il y avait de tout et qu'il y avait de la place. Il attendit Ace à la sortie des vestiaires :

\- Tu es le petit Godric à ce qu'on m'a dit ?

Ce dernier sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna :

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? S'interrogea son interlocuteur.

Godric eut soudain peur, il se dégagea et recula :

\- Désolé si je t'ai fais peur, je suis ton professeur, je suis Thatch, tu dois porter sur toi des choses pour ta santé, n'est-ce pas ?

Godric hocha la tête et fut profondément soulagé, il regarda le cours s'écouler et ses camarades jouer et il rêvait lui aussi de jouer. C'était leur dernière heure de cours, tout le monde partait vers son dortoir respectif lorsque la fin du cours sonna. Godric s'enferma dans son dortoir, fermant les volets, puis alla dans sa salle de bain où il se regarda dans une glace, avant de se mettre à pleurer.

* * *

 **XD Pourquoi Crocodile comme prof d'anglais ? La réponse est évidente ! Car son nom est prononcé à l'anglaise.**

 **Je posterai un nouveau chapitre par semaine.**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à mercredi prochain =D**

 **Bombardez-moi de reviews (et je ne suis pas allergique aux pavés pour ceux qui aime s'étendre ^^).**


	2. Godric le mystérieux

**Doffy :** Tant mieux si tu aimes Crocodile, d'ailleurs tu aimes la version de Crocodile que je propose dans ma fic ou tu aimes ce personnage là ? Moi perso c'est un personnage que j'aime bien ;D

* * *

 **Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez la boutique Bijoux-et-créations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux (sur fond de musique de Star Wars lol).**

 **(Bon en vrai je me fais surtout de la pub...)**

 **MAJ: 29 Mai 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Godric le mystérieux**

\- Hé Godric, le directeur veut te voir, s'exclama Ace, Godric !

\- Tu as encore oublié d'attirer son attention, signala Buggy.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Ace agita sa main devant son ami qui le regarda :

\- Le directeur veut te voir.

« Maintenant ? ».

\- Oui, tu veux qu'on t'attende ? Sinon tu seras seul pour partir.

« Pas la peine, je reste ici pour les vacances, partez, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder ».

\- Comme tu voudras, bonnes vacances.

« Merci ».

Godric se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur où il toqua, le directeur lui ouvrit et le fit entrer. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent dans une petite pièce :

\- Pas trop difficile ?

\- Si, répondit Godric.

\- Tu veux vraiment continuer ?

\- Mais vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis ici, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai essayé toutes les écoles, aucunes ne me voulaient, j'ai dû vous supplier de me prendre. J'ai envie de continuer mes études vous le savez.

\- Je le sais, je connais ton niveau, mais… tu ne vis que pour tes études, j'ai vu que tu te liais d'amitié et c'est très bien, on disait de toi que tu ne sortais pas et que tu n'avais pas d'amis.

\- Vous savez aussi pourquoi, ça me pèse toujours, je voulais juste… qu'il me voit enfin, attirer son attention.

\- Je sais, mais il semblerait que te plonger dans les études corps et âme n'y fasse rien. Maintenant à toi de choisir, pour qui travailles-tu ? Pour lui ou pour toi ? J'aimerai que tu travailles pour toi et que tu t'ouvres beaucoup plus aux autres.

\- Mais comment ? Je vous ai promis de faire semblant d'être muet et sourd ! Et d'ailleurs mentir à mes camarades m'affecte, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur. Mais nous savons que je ne peux faire autrement.

\- Et j'aimerai qu'il en soit autrement pour toi, soupira le directeur, je sais que tu es dans une position délicate, mais ce que je voulais dire, vit, fais des activités. Tout le monde t'a très bien intégré.

\- Oui, mais si jamais un jour il apprenait que je leur ai menti….

\- Pourquoi l'apprendraient-ils ?

\- Vous avez lu les journaux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Mon père me cherche, si jamais il me trouve….

\- Nous savons qu'il ne pensera pas à te chercher ici, rassures-toi, s'il vient un jour je serais là pour intervenir.

\- Merci, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas de problème à cause de moi, vous risquez gros.

\- Je dirais juste que j'ai aidé quelqu'un qui voulait étudier pour faire le métier de ses rêves.

\- Merci beaucoup, pleura Godric, il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux parler librement.

\- Veux-tu que j'avertisse le corps professoral ?

\- Non, surtout pas, je veux que le moins de personnes soit au courant.

\- Si c'est ce que tu désires, entendu.

\- Je suis désolé de vous faire tant de caprices.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu as décidé de rester ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y aura peu de monde, quelques professeurs et élèves, je reste aussi ici, en cas de soucis n'hésite pas.

\- Merci monsieur, j'espère terminer cette année sans difficulté.

\- Quand on termine Major de toute sa promotion et aussi du pays, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Merci… mais je vais essayer d'être moins la tête dans les révisions, j'ai tout appris par cœur, mais c'est pas aussi plaisant que de sortir.

\- Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche.

\- Ace m'a tellement trimballé à droite à gauche que je l'ai suivi et j'ai aussi vu que je pouvais continuer à avoir des vingt tout en profitant de ma jeunesse.

\- Oui c'est important que tu t'épanouisses et prenne confiance en toi.

\- Je vais vous laisser monsieur, encore merci, bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée.

Godric sortit et remit son masque de sourd et de muet :

\- Comment un père peut-il ignorer à ce point son enfant ? Depuis fin août je l'héberge et ce n'est maintenant qu'il s'inquiète, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi après tant d'années d'ignorance il change aussi soudainement, soupira le directeur.

Pendant ce temps, Godric alla dans son dortoir pour réviser un peu avant d'aller dîner seul, il prit son plateau et s'installa à une table. Quelqu'un lui tapota son épaule il se retourna :

\- Viens manger avec nous, proposa son professeur de gym.

Godric fit non, gêné :

\- Pourquoi ? Pendant les vacances on est peu nombreux, étudiants et enseignants se mélangent autour d'une même table, viens ne reste pas seul.

Godric hésita et se leva :

\- On ne va pas te manger promis, rassura Thatch.

Son élève lui répondit avec un pâle sourire, timide et gêné, il s'installa près d'un de ses rares amis qui était resté ici :

\- Tiens toi aussi tu es resté ici Godric, fit tout heureux Usopp, je vais pouvoir te raconter plein d'histoires passionnantes. Luffy et moi on est en compétition, dis-moi que mes histoires sont meilleurs que les siennes.

« J'aime bien vos histoires à vous deux, je ne saurais pas vous départager ».

\- Faut que j'améliore mon style, s'exclama Usopp, j'ai pas dis mon dernier mot.

\- Pas que, le français ce n'est pas encore ça, mais comme les autres tu as beaucoup d'imagination, accorda Shanks.

\- Mais j'essaie de faire des efforts, se plaignit Usopp qui reçut une tapette amical de Godric.

\- Demande à Godric de t'aider il excelle partout, même en français.

\- C'est vrai, Godric, tu veux bien m'aider à m'améliorer en français ?

« Aucun problème ».

\- Merci, s'exclama Usopp.

Usopp fut tellement heureux qu'il raconta une de ces dernières histoires, tout le monde pouvait constater qu'il avait une imagination vraiment débordante.

« Bonne soirée »

\- Bonne soirée mon garçon, lancèrent les profs.

\- On se voit demain, pour le français ? Demanda Usopp plus motivé que jamais.

« D'accord ».

Godric alla dans son dortoir qu'il ferma à clé, il vérifia que les volets étaient totalement fermés.

Il alluma son portable qu'il écouta :

« C'est affreux ! Ton père a déménagé on ignore où et avant de partir il a vendu toutes tes affaires, heureusement, tout le monde lui a racheté, quand tu reviendras on te les redonnera, tu n'auras pas à nous rembourser, tu nous as tellement aidé…. J'espère que tu vas bien, tu ne donnes plus de signe de vie… A bientôt ».

« Oh non, ça veut dire qu'il faudra que je trouve un logement, merci à vous d'avoir prit cette initiative, pourquoi… qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais papa ? Pensa Godric. »

Godric rédigea un SMS :

 _Salut, désolé, je suis trop occupé actuellement, merci pour tout, dès que je pourrais je viendrais vous rendre visite. Mais ne vous en faites pas tout vas bien._

L'adolescent sortit, il devait avertir le directeur, aussi il attendit dans le bureau de ce dernier, il n'eut pas a attendre longtemps qu'il revienne :

\- Je suis seul, que ce passe t'il ? Tu sembles apeuré.

\- Mon père… il a déménagé et a vendu tous mes biens, une connaissance m'a averti, je me retrouve sans rien, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû continuer….

\- Tu as fais le bon choix en venant ici, ton père aurait continué à t'ignorer même si tu avais arrêté les études.

\- Oui, mais je me retrouve sans logement, à la fin de l'année et même avant je dois trouver un petit appart, il m'a clairement mit dehors.

\- Nous trouverons une solution, pour l'instant ne panique pas, d'accord ? On est qu'au début de l'année.

\- Vous avez raison….

\- Par contre ne retourne pas chez toi dans l'immédiat peut-être cherche t'il à ce que tu réapparaisses, comme il te recherchait, il cherche probablement à te blesser.

\- D'accord….

* * *

 **Hé oui Godric entend et parle, dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez pourquoi il est obligé de mentir.**

 **Avez-vous une idée ? C'est le moment de spéculer !**


	3. Le secret de Godric

**Désolé de ce petit retard, je n'ai plus eu internet pendant près d'une semaine (mon père a pété la fibre optique juste avant le week-end prolongé ToT).**

 **Maintenant j'ai de nouveau internet, donc je posteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !**

* * *

 **Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez la boutique Bijoux-et-créations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux (sur fond de musique de Star Wars lol).**

 **(Bon en vrai je me fais surtout de la pub...)**

 **MAJ: 2 juin 2017. Et de nouvelles créations sont à venir un peu plus tard**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Le secret de Godric**

Le début de l'hiver arrivait, tout se passait relativement bien à One Piece School, les étudiants n'avaient qu'une hâte, être en vacances de Noël et revoir leurs proches.

\- Maintenant français avec Shanks, dit Godric tu veux bien nous aider en français, Usopp a fait des progrès fulgurant grâce à toi, supplia Ace et Buggy.

Godric hocha positivement la tête. Le vent glacial souffla quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de l'établissement et la claqua :

\- Hé mais c'est qui ce type ? Hé monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! S'exclama Ace.

\- Oh que si, je vais tout de suite savoir si ma descendance a eu le culot de s'inscrire ici ! AH TE VOILA TOI, TU VAS VENIR AVEC MOI !

L'homme empoigna violemment Godric :

\- Lâches-le ! Ordonna Ace en se précipitant vers l'agresseur.

\- LE ? CAR EN PLUS TE T'AI FAIT PASSER POUR UN GARCON, SALE GAMINE, rugit l'inconnu avant d'envoyer avec force l'enfant contre le mur. ALLEZ AVOUE-LEUR QUE TU ES MA FILLE !

\- Godric… une fille ? C'est un garçon comme nous et il ne pourra pas vous répondre il est sourd et muet ! Hurla Ace.

\- Ah oui ? Répond l'homme avec un sourire sadique, regardes bien, elle a tout caché mais pas son visage.

L'homme empoigna par les cheveux Godric :

\- Une perruque, soufflèrent l'ensemble des étudiants.

L'homme empoigna ce coup-ci les cheveux roux de Godric qui se débattait :

\- ET CA ? C'EST DES PECTORAUX PEUT-ÊTRE ? Gueula-t-il en sortant une lame et en déchirant les vêtements de l'étudiant.

Godric resserra ses vêtements avant que quiconque ait le temps de voir, pleurant en silence :

\- Et moi je vous ordonne de lâcher cet enfant ! Ordonna Thatch en désarmant l'intrus et en faisant une prise de karaté.

\- C'est ma fille ! J'en fais ce que je veux !

\- C'est mon petit fils, intervient le directeur en apparaissant avec les autres enseignants.

\- Ah ouais ? Vous en voyez beaucoup de garçon qui se cache la poitrine ? C'est une fille, ma fille !

\- Godric est mon petit fils qui a honte de son corps, maintenant disparaissez, ordonna froidement le directeur.

\- Très bien, murmura l'homme, après tout ce ne sont que des vêtements.

Il balança un briquet allumé sur Godric dont les vêtements prirent feu, ce dernier les défit tout le haut de son uniforme pour ne pas être brûlé, révélant à tous une poitrine de femme qu'il ou plutôt qu'elle cachait.

\- Maintenant tu vas rentrer à la maison Nina, aboya son père.

\- Non, répondit la prénommée Nina tout bas mais suffisamment fort pour que son père.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai dit NON ! Tu m'as ignoré… tu m'as rejeté… j'ai compris depuis peu que jamais je n'aurais ton amour, laisses-moi tranquille ! Si tu me détestes tant pourquoi viens-tu me chercher ? Demanda t'elle tremblante.

\- Comment oses-tu me répondre ! C'est la première et dernière fois que tu te rebelles !

Il allait la gifler, mais quelqu'un l'arrêta :

\- Partez, tout de suite ou je vous tue sur le champ, claqua Newgate.

\- C'est bon, vous pouvez la garder, je suppose que ça doit l'amuser de jouer au travesti et à la pute.

Le cœur de Nina se déchira un peu plus, elle laissa aller ses pleurs quand son père partit :

\- Tout le monde dans ses dortoirs, ordonna le directeur, Marco, demande à tous les enseignants de se réunir dans mon bureau.

\- Oui….

\- Viens mon enfant.

Le directeur donna à Nina sa veste pour qu'elle puisse se recouvrir, avant d'aller dans le bureau.

\- Voici tes affaires, tu as une pièce tu peux te changer, tu n'as plus à te cacher.

\- Merci.

Nina prit ses anciens vêtements et s'enferma pour revêtir son ancien uniforme, elle n'avait que cela avec une robe, dans laquelle elle était venue suppliée à genoux qu'on la prenne ici. Son père avait vendu le reste de ses affaires, l'école avait tout fournit…

Elle retira ce qui avait permit de camoufler sa poitrine, elle se coiffa pour être présentable. Elle entendit que tous les enseignants se réunissaient :

\- Edward est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Demanda Rayleigh, est-ce vrai qu'une jeune femme s'est fait passer pour un étudiant ?

\- Oui et cela avec ma complicité, précisa ce dernier.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi ? C'est une école pour garçon, pas mixte !

\- Je sais Rayleigh, mais cette petite m'a supplié a genoux de la prendre, elle était prête à jouer le rôle d'un garçon.

\- Mais enfin c'est pure folie, si on apprend ça, je n'ose pas imaginer le scandale, s'exclama Rayleigh.

\- Je pense plutôt que vous devriez écoutez ce qu'elle a à dire, sans compter que vous la connaissez.

\- On la connaît ? Fut surpris Marco.

\- Sort mon enfant si tu es prête.

Nina sortit timidement et avança tremblante, se cachant derrière ses mèches rousses :

\- Bonjour, mon vrai nom est Nina, Nina Relbelt.

\- Quoi ? Ainsi c'est toi ? La Nina Relbelt ? S'exclama Shanks, la meilleure élève du pays et qui a en plus aidé et remotiver les étudiants à étudier avec des moyens ludiques.

\- Oui, confirma la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Toutes les écoles doivent te vouloir pourquoi être venue ici ?

\- Pour répondre à votre question, il me faut raconter mon histoire. Mon père a toujours voulu un fils, ma mère lui a donné un unique enfant, c'est moi. Seulement il m'a ignoré, j'ai essayé d'attirer son attention, je demandais que recevoir l'amour d'un père. Alors je me suis plongée dans les études, chaque minute disponible je n'ai fais que réviser. Je me disais qu'en ayant de bonnes notes et de bons résultats il s'intéresserait à moi, mais ce ne fut rien. Ma mère et lui sont rentrés en conflit, au point qu'elle a demandé le divorce. Il y a un peu moins d'un an elle est décédée et c'est mon père qui a récupéré ma charge. J'ai réussi à terminer mon année, mais quand j'ai voulu m'inscrire dans des écoles je devais avoir la signature d'un représentant légal, j'avais la majorité qu'en septembre, soit bien après les inscriptions. J'ai demandé à mon père de signer, il n'a pas voulu, aucune école n'a voulu me prendre. J'étais désespérée, car je voulais continuer à travailler, alors, j'ai demandé à genoux à monsieur Newgate de me prendre, c'était le seul établissement où cette signature n'était pas obligatoire. J'étais prête à faire semblant d'être un garçon. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous mentir, je vous demande pardon.

\- Pas la peine, je savais depuis le début que tu étais une femme, sourit Thatch.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demanda Crocodile.

\- J'ai découvert son secret dès le premier jour de cours, en la touchant à l'épaule pour signaler ma présence. Je crois sans me tromper avoir reconnu, malgré tes vêtements, une bretelle de ton sous-vêtement. C'est ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Alors j'ai décidé d'attendre de voir ce qu'elle voulait faire ici.

\- A vrai dire Nina m'avait confié ses craintes que tu l'ais démasqué, continua le directeur.

\- Bon on comprend mieux la situation Edward, reprit Rayleigh, mais que fait-on si on nous contrôle ? On sera dans de beaux draps.

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais disparaître, je ne veux pas que l'école et vous, soyez sanctionnés à tort, interrompit Nina.

\- Pour aller où ? Tu oublies que ton père a déménagé et que tu n'as plus d'endroit pour te loger, donc pas d'endroit pour te cacher, il n'y a qu'ici actuellement où tu es en sécurité.

\- Oui, mais vous ne connaissez pas mon père, il va vous faire contrôler, il a de grandes relations et il a de l'argent il pourra vous mettre en prison pour des années.

\- Il ne me fait pas peur ton père, poursuivit Newgate.

\- Mais c'est de la folie pure, coupa Nina.

\- Nina, je te demande de rester ici, nous allons aussi expliquer la situation aux élèves, continua Newgate.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda avec crainte Nina.

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

\- Entendu, s'inclina la jeune femme inquiète.

\- Maintenant j'en viens à un autre problème, poursuivit le directeur, êtes-vous prêt à aider Nina ?

Il eut un grand silence :

\- Comprends bien Edward qu'on ait du mal à avaler, tu nous as caché la vérité, comment avoir de nouveau confiance ? Reprocha Rayleigh.

\- Moi je suis prêt à l'aider, coupa Thatch, parait que tu as aidé des étudiants en français par exemple.

\- Heu… oui, répondit faiblement l'étudiante.

\- Shanks, le niveau de certains de tes élèves n'est-il pas meilleur ?

\- Si, mais je rejoins Rayleigh, nous n'avions rien à cacher, on se disait tout et depuis son inscription on nous a rien dit.

\- Je ne voulais pas que la petite ait des difficultés et que son père la retrouve, moins de personne était au courant mieux c'était pour elle, comprenez-le. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, c'était pour la protéger.

\- Je l'aiderai, même si ce n'est pas une de mes élèves, intervient Mihawk professeur d'escrime.

\- D'accord, soupira Crocodile, après tout, elle a su aider ceux en difficulté et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

\- Mon fils est plus sérieux, elle a eu une bonne influence sur lui, continua Roger professeur de mathématiques.

Au final tout le corps enseignant se mit d'accord pour soutenir Nina, qui s'inclina en essayant de retenir ses larmes :

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Tous les enseignants rassemblèrent leurs classes dans la salle de conférence pour leur expliquer ce qui s'était déroulé plus tôt.

Le directeur apparut sur l'estrade et demanda le silence, Nina, elle était restée en coulisse, le temps que la situation soit expliquée par le chef de l'établissement.

\- Viens Nina, appela Newgate.

La jeune femme avança se révélant, elle prit la place pour parler, elle vit Ace la fusiller du regard, il lui en voulait.

Elle sentit que tous ceux avec qui elle avait sympathisé être en colère, pour les autres ils étaient perplexes :

\- Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de m'être fais passer pour un garçon, on vous a expliqué pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Sachez que ça n'a pas était facile de vous mentir. Je ne m'appelle pas Godric, mais Nina, Nina Relbelt.

Un vague murmure se souleva :

\- Je vous demande encore pardon.

Elle partit tête baissée :

\- Attends, s'exclama un étudiant qui lui monta sur l'estrade.

Il entraîna la jeune femme vers le micro et parla :

\- Je connais Nina pour avoir été dans sa classe une année, il y a un an de cela, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai aimé apprendre. Elle trouvait un tas de moyen mnémotechnique, elle a toujours aidé son prochain. C'est quelqu'un de très discret et qui a tendance à s'effacer. Elle révise toujours beaucoup, elle n'a jamais fais de sorties, elle a sacrifié sa vie sociale et décidant de ne pas se faire d'amis pour réviser. Mais on a su très tôt pourquoi, à trop réviser elle s'est fatiguée et est tombée malade, nous étions inquiets et plusieurs d'entre nous sommes allez chez elle. Sa mère nous a tout raconté. Nina a peut-être joué la comédie, mais elle a un rêve, c'est de devenir archéologue, elle voulait juste essayer de le réaliser.

\- C'est gentil de prendre ma défense, mais c'est à moi de regagner leur confiance et leur amitié, souffla Nina hors du micro pour que seul son interlocuteur l'entende.

\- Nina….

\- Je ne veux pas que tu perdes tes amis parce que tu auras pris ma défense, c'est de ma faute.

\- Dans ce cas ce ne sont pas de vrais amis c'est tout, qu'est-ce que ça fait que tu sois une fille ou un garçon ? Nina n'aie pas peur d'avoir des amis et d'être aidée.

Nina se dégagea et recula :

\- Nina excuses-moi, je t'en prie ne te renferme pas.

Mais c'était trop tard, elle s'enfuit :

\- Nina, murmura l'étudiant.

* * *

XD il aura pas duré longtemps mon petit Godric lol.

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	4. Besoin d'air

**Désolé du petit retard, je suis en formation d'anglais et hier j'ai zappé qu'on était mercredi.  
**

* * *

 **Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez la boutique Bijoux-et-créations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux.**

 **MAJ: 12 juin 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Besoin d'air**

Nina couru et s'enfonça dans la forêt qui entourait l'établissement, il faisait de plus en plus noir avec les horaires d'hiver.

 _[Flash back ]_

 _\- Nina ma chérie, tes camarades sont venu te voir, tu devrais te familiariser avec eux, une fois rétablit._

 _\- Non… je dois réviser._

 _\- Nina, ton père ne te voit pas telle que tu es malgré tes efforts et les miens, tu es en train de sacrifier inutilement ta vie et ta jeunesse._

 _\- Mais je n'ai fais qu'étudier, je serais une fille ennuyante._

 _\- Non ma chérie, ne crois pas ça, quand j'aurais ta garde définitive, on sortira ensemble et tu te trouveras une activité._

 _\- Tu crois ?_

 _\- Oui, il n'y a pas de raison._

 _Sa mère la prit tendrement dans ses bras berçant sa fille._

 _Le lendemain sa mère était décédée, c'est son père qui récupéra sa garde :_

 _\- Je t'ai encore sur les bras, enfin ça m'évitera de verser cette pension alimentaire, une activité hein ? Puis quoi encore ! Tu es bonne à rien pourquoi gaspiller de l'argent ?_

 _Nina eut un doute et si son père avait tué sa mère pour ne pas verser cette pension alimentaire et l'empêcher de vivre. Nina porta plainte et accusa son père d'avoir assassiné sa mère, mais elle n'avait pas de preuve, sa plainte ne fut jamais enregistré._

 _[Fin du Flash back]_

\- C'est en voulant me faire des amis que papa a tué maman, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

\- Mademoiselle Relbelt, appela une voix au loin.

Elle se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix, elle hésita quelques instants :

\- Je suis là, cria Nina.

Elle entendit qu'on se rapprochait, elle marcha sur la neige qui était tombée en masse et qui cacha aussi une étendue d'eau gelée, la glace était trop fine et craqua sous le poids de la jeune femme qui cria avant de tomber dans l'eau.

\- Au… secours, cria Nina qui buvait la tasse et dont le froid tétanisait ses muscles l'empêchant de nager correctement.

\- Mademoiselle Relbelt !

Nina cracha de l'eau et n'arrivait pas à remonter, la glace cédait sous son poids et elle s'épuisait :

\- A… l'aide, cria t'elle aussi fort que possible.

Mihawk accourut, il l'avait enfin trouvé, il la voyait couler d'épuisement, il jeta sa veste et son écharpe tout en courant vers elle, puis il plongea sans hésiter, la sortant hors de l'eau.

Il lui retira le haut de ses vêtements et l'enveloppa dans sa veste et son écharpe, avant de tirer une fusée de détresse et de courir pour sortir de la forêt :

\- Je ne donne pas cher de sa vie, il faut la réchauffer immédiatement, s'exclama Mihawk.

Les médecins scolaires la prirent en charge et fit le nécessaire, heureusement elle s'en sortait bien. Quand elle reprit connaissance, la soirée était bien avancée :

\- Comment te sens-tu mon enfant ?

\- Monsieur.

\- Mihawk t'a retrouvé juste à temps, tu étais trempée et gelée, as-tu essayé de te suicider ?

\- Non, monsieur, je ne m'attendais pas à marcher sur un point d'eau, la neige à recouvert tout et je me suis fais surprendre.

\- Ca correspond avec ce que Mihawk a entendu, mais je voulais confirmation.

\- Je comprends, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, le froid… m'a complètement paralysé j'ai eu si peur…

\- C'est normal, je suis heureux que tu sois saine et sauve.

On lui interdisait de sortir de l'infirmerie avant demain midi, elle était en observation.

\- Je te laisse aux bons soins de Crocus, à demain Nina.

\- Merci.

\- Je vois que tu es réveillée, tu as une salle de bain ici, voila de quoi te changer, tu as faim ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon je vais demander aux cuisiniers de te faire un repas.

\- D'accord, merci.

Elle alla se prendre une bonne douche chaude ce qui lui fit un bien fou avant de se changer et de réapparaître :

\- Tout ça ?

\- Oui, les cuisiniers préparent pour des jeunes hommes encore en pleine croissance, ils ont oublié de faire une portion moindre pour vous, répondit Crocus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se réinstalla dans son lit et dîna en silence, pour finir par s'endormir d'épuisement. Le lendemain matin elle se réveilla en pleine forme :

\- Ah j'espérais que tu sois réveillée, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux monsieur le directeur.

\- J'en suis ravi, je tiens à t'avertir que les professeurs et moi-même avons remarqué une certaine rancœur à ton égard, peut-être est-il mieux que tu ais des cours à part, tout du moins dans un premier temps.

\- D'accord, j'espère qu'ils sauront me pardonner, même si je n'y crois pas trop.

\- Ca reviendra, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Bonjour Edward, tu viens rendre visite à la miss ? Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous ? Demanda Crocus.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

\- Très bien, je vais vérifier ça et si tout va bien en fin de matinée je vous libère, promis Crocus.

\- Nina, j'aurais besoin que tu me dises ta taille pour que je puisse t'acheter d'autres vêtements et commander ton uniforme.

\- Mais je ne peux accepter, ce n'est pas à vous….

\- C'est le rôle de ton père, je sais, mais il ne semble pas très enclin.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela ? Nina soupira et nota sur un papier ses tailles et les tendit, avant d'avoir quelques examens de contrôle. En milieu de matinée quelqu'un lui rendit visite, c'était son défenseur :

\- Coucou Nina, ça va ? Demanda l'étudiant.

\- Oui….

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit ?

\- … Pardonne-moi, mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te ferai du bien.

\- Parce que si je t'en parle, ce ne sera basé que sur des hypothèses… et puis… ça ne changerai rien à la situation actuelle.

\- Nina, tu as beau nous avoir aidé, moi et nos camarades l'année dernière, même si tu mettais tes distances avec nous on a toujours souhaité et voulu te connaître. Quand tu es tombé malade, on t'avouera qu'on était content, car ça nous a donné l'occasion d'aller chez toi et de rencontrer ta mère. Tu peux compter sur mon soutien, je comprends ton envie d'avoir voulu te faire remarquer par ton père. Mais il ne te mérite pas, tu es brillante c'est indéniable, mais ouvres-toi, aères-toi, tes notes ne chuteront pas.

\- M'aérer, m'ouvrir, répéta Nina, ça va m'être difficile.

\- Mais non pourquoi ? Tu as oublié qu'au temps de Godric tu as fait l'opposé ?

\- Mais c'était plus facile, s'exclama Nina, je faisais la sourde et muette, je me laissais entrainer, mais maintenant tout le monde sait que j'entends et que je parle. Qui ça intéressera de parler à une fille dont le seul loisir est d'apprendre et de réviser ?

\- Alors fait en sorte qu'on s'intéresse à toi.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu ce qui s'est passé hier, soupira Nina défaitiste, toute l'école me hait, j'intéresse tout le monde, mais pas dans le bon sens….

\- Hé, moi je ne te déteste pas, ni le directeur, ni les professeurs. Ok tu as eu tort de venir ici, de te travestir, de mentir, mais c'était ta meilleure option. Nina ton père a vendu tes biens qu'on s'est efforcé à racheter pour te les redonner, mais il t'a aussi spolié ton héritage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Coupa Nina en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

Elle fit non de la tête :

\- Ca s'est passé peu après les résultats des examens de cet été, pendant que tu recherchais ton école, tu n'as pas arrêté d'aller d'île en île avec le peu que tu avais. Mais je sais depuis août par mon père, que le divorce de tes parents était officialisé.

\- Mais, non maman est morte avant….

\- L'administration a mit du temps, mais tu connais mon père, c'était l'avocat de ta mère, il m'a appris que le divorce de tes parents était officiel et la séparation de leurs biens effective. Ta mère te déclarait comme seule héritière et ton père a tenté de te spolier ! Il y est arrivé, partiellement, heureusement.

\- Je… je ne savais pas.

\- Mais il y a encore une chose que tu ignores, je croyais que tu étais au courant, mais il va falloir de toute façon que tu attaques ton père en justice.

\- Non, c'est mon père… je….

\- Nina, tonna son camarade, ton père a fait quelque chose d'encore plus grave, mon père se bataille depuis des mois, mais aujourd'hui à l'heure actuelle tu n'existes plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Nina dont la peur grandissait à vue d'œil.

\- Tu n'as plus de couverture sociale, ni de droit, ni patrimoine, ton père a réussi un coup imparable, j'ignore comment il a fait et procédé. Mais tu dois l'attaquer, actuellement tu es en sécurité ici, mais si tu veux travailler techniquement tu n'existes pas. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Tu ne peux pas travailler ! Tu n'as plus d'existence légale.

Nina resta coite, elle avait tout perdu ? L'argent elle s'en fichait, même si elle aurait voulu récupérer quelques biens de sa mère qu'elle affectionnait. Mais savoir qu'elle ne pourrait même pas vivre, car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, si elle ne pouvait travailler, elle ne pouvait irrémédiablement pas financer son chez elle, de quoi s'habiller, se nourrir. C'était pire que tout.

\- Nina tu dois attaquer ton père.

\- Il doit y avoir moyen de rétablir la vérité sans attaquer mon père.

\- Mais enfin ! Ton père a détruit des documents importants comme ton acte de naissance ! On n'a pas de preuves, mais on est presque certain qu'il a organisé l'incendie qui a détruit bon nombre de documents dans ta mairie, dont ceux te concernant. Les familles concernées on su redonner des copies, mais pas le tien.

\- Nina, Law a raison.

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers le directeur, qui était là depuis un bon moment, il avait eu vent de pas mal de choses concernant Nina, il s'était mit en relation avec le père de Law pour l'aider, en fournissant les copies de plusieurs documents de Nina qui composait son dossier d'inscription.

C'était comme ça que l'engrenage s'était stoppé, pour le moment :

\- Je suis en lien avec le père de Law et je l'aide actuellement, j'ai préféré ne rien te dire car tu étais déjà assez perturbée de te faire passer pour un garçon. Mais en effet, tu vas devoir te retourner contre ton père.

Pour Nina s'en était trop, elle craqua, oui elle devait attaquer son père, mais elle l'aimait, car c'était son père ! Alors l'idée de le trainer en justice lui broya le cœur.

Newgate demanda à Law de partir, il devait parler à Nina, il s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa ses cheveux pour la consoler, il avait ramené quelques vêtements :

\- Nina, je t'ai apporté de quoi t'habiller, tu auras ton uniforme demain.

\- A quoi cela servira, s'exclama Nina, apprendre ne me sert plus à rien, en plus j'ai peur de réintégrer ma classe….

\- Il faudra bien que tu réintègres les cours, même si j'estime que tu as le niveau pour t'en passer, tu vas en avoir besoin pour te sociabiliser. Pour le moment tu n'as rien perdu, tu perdras tout si tu refuses de te battre et de laisser gagner ton père. En attendant tu étudieras jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Et ma mère me reprochait de beaucoup étudier….

\- Elle avait raison.

\- Je sais, je recherchais juste mon père, dit-elle en sanglotant en pensant à ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

\- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, pour l'heure tu n'iras pas en cours, pour aujourd'hui tout du moins, mais te changer les idées.

\- Mais, je ne sais à peine c'est quoi faire des loisirs, mise à part les cours, je n'ai aucun sujet de conversation. J'ai eu un aperçu avec Ace et ses amis… mais je les ai perdus…

\- Si tu pars dans cette optique oui tu as perdu d'avance, ils sont en colère, mais ça leur passera laisses leur du temps et tu verras qu'ils changeront. Tu sais que notre établissement propose beaucoup d'activité.

\- Je sais mais… laquelle me plairait le plus ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à trouver une activité ? Peut-être suis-je faite que pour apprendre….

\- Non mon enfant, tu es normale, il est temps pour toi d'aérer ton esprit, les professeurs te feront découvrir ce soir un petit aperçu de ce qu'on propose. Ne t'en fait pas.

\- Merci…, dit-elle en le regardant.

C'était un de ses rares alliés, elle lui était reconnaissante :

\- Tu voulais ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Dis-moi toujours.

\- J'ai peur que vous le preniez mal….

\- Venant de toi ça me surprendrais.

\- Je voulais… vous appeler « papa ». C'est ridicule, mais vous me faites pensez à un père, excusez-moi.

\- C'est ça que je dois prendre mal ? Je le prends très bien, tu manques juste de l'amour paternel et comme je m'occupe de toi, tu penses à ça.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'ici.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est au contraire un plaisir, je vais te laisser avec Thatch.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'aimerai que tu t'aères l'esprit.

\- Mais les cours ?

\- Nina, je t'ai dis que tu étais dispensée de cours, Thatch est disponible et je ne veux pas que tu sortes seule, avec ton père qui rode peut-être dans les parages, de plus il était de suite favorable à t'aider, je pense que c'est plus facile dans un premier temps.

\- Mais on va faire quoi ?

\- Ne stresse pas à l'idée de t'amuser, Thatch te voila, je te la confie et interdiction qu'elle prenne des livres de révision en cours de route.

\- Oui, pas de soucis, allez viens.

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre….

\- Cette gamine doit à tout prix sortir la tête de ses bouquins et de ses problèmes, c'était le reproche que ses professeurs faisaient. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour ne pas craquer avant, soupira le directeur une fois seul.

Pendant ce temps, Nina était traînée presque de force dehors, elle tracassait de découvrir le monde, elle aurait préféré apprendre si elle avait eu le choix :

\- Restes près de moi d'accord, on ne sait jamais, alors comme ça tu ne t'occupes jamais, c'est bien dommage.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aimerai comme loisir.

\- Pour le savoir on va tester, s'il y a bien une chose que tout le monde aime c'est le cinéma ! On va voir un film.

\- C'est que….

\- C'est moi qui invite ne t'en fais pas, je me suis dis qu'on allait voir quelque chose de romantique en général les femmes aiment ça, mais avant que dirais-tu de déjeuner ? Quels genres de plats aimes-tu ? Epicé ?

\- Oui, j'aime bien, c'est quoi la spécialité locale ?

\- Les crêpes, il y a une crêperie pas loin, ça te tente ?

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller.

\- Et bien c'est le moment ou jamais.

Ils entrèrent dans une crêperie, Nina observa tout ce qui l'entourait, découvrant un univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. A sa grande surprise, elle avait de grands yeux, celui qu'ont les enfants quand ils découvrent le cadeau qu'ils ont tant attendu. Thatch se demanda comment elle avait fait pour rester enfermé autant de temps dans ses livres et de découvrir avec émerveillement le monde extérieur.

\- Bonjour, pour deux personnes, Nina, appela Thatch.

\- Heu oui, désolé, j'étais… j'étais ailleurs, ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- N'essayes pas d'être parfaite, ce n'est pas un crime d'être ailleurs, détends-toi.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, tu t'es conditionnée à essayer d'être parfaite, allez installons-nous.

\- Bonjour, je recherche cette jeune femme, s'exclama une voix bien connue de Nina.

Thatch sortit un foulard en soie et se leva en silence et utilisa le foulard pour faire une queue de cheval à son élève et cacher en partie sa chevelure :

\- Non, répondit le restaurateur.

\- Vous êtes certain je suis prêt à y mettre le prix, répliqua le père en mettant en évidence une bourse remplit d'or.

\- Je ne sais rien.

\- Hum… et cette femme là-bas.

Nina se sentit visée, son père approcha, Thatch prit le verre de champagne de son voisin de table, se leva et fit semblant de trébucher et aspergea l'homme :

\- Incapable ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ? Gueula l'homme en s'essuyant les yeux.

Pendant ce temps, la voisine de table, intima le silence à Nina et la maquilla avec une rapidité spectaculaire et lui ajouta des faux piercings et un tas d'accessoire :

\- Poussez-vous ! C'est qui cette clown ?

Nina ne dit rien, mais si elle se voyait elle aurait comprit qu'elle avait le look d'une gothique très maquillée….

\- Maintenant sortez de mon restaurant non mais vous vous croyez où, s'exclama le restaurateur en jetant le père dehors.

Il partit furieux :

\- Comment allez-vous Nina ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Bien, mais… je ne comprends pas.

\- Le directeur à avertit tous les habitants, c'est un petit village ici, tout le monde se connaît et tout le monde vous connaît.

\- Ca c'est certain, fit la voix grave de leur voisin de table.

\- Oui, nos enfants apprécient bien plus les maths et l'anglais grâce à vous, ajouta sa femme.

\- Ce n'est rien….

\- Venez avec moi, je vais vous aider à vous démaquiller.

\- Merci… hé bin… vous y avez pas été de main morte, s'exclama Nina en se voyant dans la glace.

\- Je suis maquilleuse professionnelle, j'ai un bon coup de pinceau, il ne fallait pas qu'il vous reconnaisse, vous en faites pas personne ne l'aidera pour rien au monde, vous êtes ici chez vous et en sécurité.

\- Merci beaucoup, ça me touche, je vous en suis reconnaissante.

La jeune femme se laissa faire et retrouva très vite son visage naturel :

\- Je me préfère comme ça, s'exclama l'étudiante.

\- Vous avez de jolis yeux, vous pourriez les mettre en avant ça vous irait bien.

\- Ah… mais je ne sais pas me maquiller.

\- Tenez voila ma carte de visite, si un jour ça vous tente je vous ferez découvrir ça.

\- Merci beaucoup madame.

\- Oh mais ne pleurez pas mon enfant.

\- Ce n'est rien, vous me faites rappeler ma mère décédée, vous êtes aussi maternelle qu'elle.

\- Oh ma pauvre, mais rassurez-vous, ici vous trouverez des personnes qui vous soutiendront. Il suffit que vous regardiez.

\- Je… à l'avenir je regarderais.

\- Retournons en salle, votre compagnon doit vous attendre.

\- Oh ce n'est pas mon compagnon, c'est mon professeur de sport.

\- Ah oui ? Mince j'ai cru que c'était votre petit ami.

Nina rougit, gênée et ne fit pas de commentaire, elle revient et alla s'asseoir :

\- Ça te vas mieux le naturel que le gothique, bon les émotions ça creusent.

\- Oui… il y a beaucoup de choix, je ne sais que choisir.

Nina regarda par la fenêtre, craintivement :

\- Il est partit, n'y penses plus.

\- J'ai peur….

\- N'y penses plus, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer.

Elle nota le tutoiement, comme si c'était pour se rapprocher d'elle, elle lui fit un sourire sans joie. Ils déjeunèrent sans autre interruption avant d'aller au cinéma, Nina ne cessait de regarder dans toutes les directions.

Quand ils allèrent pour leur séance, Nina était en pleine découverte, elle ne pensait pas que ça serait si passionnant.

\- Je vois que ça t'a plu.

\- Oui, je ne pensais pas que je m'amuserai autant, à vrai dire, je viens tout juste de comprendre le véritable sens du mot s'amuser et se détendre…. Je dois paraître bien ignorante….

\- Mais ça a son charme et puis… c'est bien que tu ne saches pas tout.

\- Oui, probablement….

Ils retournèrent à One Piece School :

\- Merci de cet après-midi.

\- Mais je t'en prie.

\- Bon, bah… je vais vous laissez, je ne voudrais pas vous retardez.

Nina s'en alla précipitamment, bien trop gênée, c'était la fin des cours pour tous les étudiants, elle hésita à retrouver ses camarades. Elle se décida à faire le premier pas et attendit, Ace sortit et la bouscula :

\- Ace… j'aimerai encore m'excuser….

\- Va-t'en ! On n'a plus rien à se dire.

* * *

XD il aura pas duré longtemps mon petit Godric lol.

Je vous dis à mercredi prochain ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	5. La nuit des glaces

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez la boutique Bijoux-et-créations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux.**

 **MAJ: 12 juin 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La nuit des glaces**

Nina n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, elle s'en voulait terriblement pour Ace, elle voulait tant qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle voudrait tant qu'il lui pardonne, c'était son premier véritable ami, le premier où elle s'était attachée, elle avait toujours mit volontairement une distance entre elle et ses camarades durant toutes ses études.

Elle ne pouvait pas à l'époque gaspiller du temps avec les autres, elle voulait tant à que son père la reconnaisse, qu'elle n'avait fait que travailler sans relâche.

Mais il ne lui avait accordé aucun regard, aucun compliment, que des remarques blessantes.

Elle s'en voulait maintenant…. Nina avait perdu l'amitié d'Ace et de ses autres amis, se demandant ce qu'il faudrait faire pour qu'elle se fasse pardonner.

N'arrivant à s'endormir, elle se leva, s'habilla et se promena dans l'enceinte de l'école déserte, ses pas l'amenèrent là où ils voulaient.

Et se mit à chanter « Les Roses Blanches » :

 _C´était un gamin, un gosse de Paris,  
Pour famille il n´avait qu´ sa mère  
Une pauvre fille aux grands yeux rougis,  
Par les chagrins et la misère  
Elle aimait les fleurs, les roses surtout,  
Et le cher bambin tous les dimanche  
Lui apportait de belles roses blanches,  
Au lieu d´acheter des joujoux  
La câlinant bien tendrement,  
Il disait en les lui donnant :_

"C´est aujourd´hui dimanche, tiens ma jolie maman  
Voici des roses blanches, toi qui les aime tant  
Va quand je serai grand, j´achèterai au marchand  
Toutes ses roses blanches, pour toi jolie maman"

Au printemps dernier, le destin brutal,  
Vint frapper la blonde ouvrière  
Elle tomba malade et pour l´hôpital,  
Le gamin vit partir sa mère  
Un matin d´avril parmi les promeneurs  
N´ayant plus un sous dans sa poche  
Sur un marché tout tremblant le pauvre mioche,  
Furtivement vola des fleurs  
La marchande l´ayant surpris,  
En baissant la tête, il lui dit :

"C´est aujourd´hui dimanche et j´allais voir maman  
J´ai pris ces roses blanches elle les aime tant  
Sur son petit lit blanc, là-bas elle m´attend  
J´ai pris ces roses blanches, pour ma jolie maman"

La marchande émue, doucement lui dit,  
"Emporte-les je te les donne"  
Elle l´embrassa et l´enfant partit,  
Tout rayonnant qu´on le pardonne  
Puis à l´hôpital il vint en courant,  
Pour offrir les fleurs à sa mère  
Mais en le voyant, tout bas une infirmière,  
Lui dit "Tu n´as plus de maman"  
Et le gamin s´agenouillant dit,  
Devant le petit lit blanc :

"C´est aujourd´hui dimanche, tiens ma jolie maman  
Voici des roses blanches, toi qui les aimais tant  
Et quand tu t´en iras, au grand jardin là-bas  
Toutes ces roses blanches, tu les emporteras"

Elle releva ses yeux mouillés, des souvenirs de sa mère et elle, lui revint, regrettant d'avoir trop travailler et de ne pas avoir profité de sa mère. Ignorant qu'on la regardait et l'écoutait :

\- Oh maman, j'aurais dû t'écouter, oh maman, pleura la jeune femme.

Elle se releva et repartit sans un bruit dans sa chambre où elle trouva le sommeil en pensant à sa mère.

Quelqu'un frappa de bonne heure à sa porte de son dortoir, la réveillant en sursaut, elle ouvrit, mais ne trouva personne, elle sortit un peu et regarda les alentours, mais personne et quand elle baissa les yeux, elle trouva des roses blanches sauvages.

\- Est-ce qu'on m'aurait entendu ? Paniqua la jeune femme en songeant immédiatement à la chanson qu'elle avait chantée quelques heures plus tôt.

Il n'y avait ni carte, rien désignant son destinataire, elle les prit avec précaution et rentra pour les mettre dans un vase et les respira avant de retourner se recoucher.

Quand elle immergea une deuxième fois, il était tard fort heureusement c'était le week-end.

Elle se leva et n'avait pas le cœur à réviser quoi que se soit, et puis qu'elle utilité ? Elle s'habilla et prit une rose blanche avant de sortir, elle se dirigea pensive vers l'extérieur, pour aller à la frontière de la forêt.

Nina déposa délicatement la fleur au pied d'un arbre et prit une minute de silence.

\- Tu me manques maman.

Elle ignora ce qui l'entoura, elle réfléchissait, sur des activités, elle voulait découvrir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Elle sourit, encore cette soif d'apprendre, un vrai rat de la bibliothèque. Mais ce titre lui pesait maintenant, elle se sentait seule, tellement ennuyante, quelle conversation avait ses camarades ?

Une question auquelle elle ne savait répondre, Nina soupira avant de se relever et de partir en regardant d'un air absent le sol.

Si elle relevait le regard, elle y verrait juste des regards méprisants, en colère ou encore lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici.

Elle soupira :

\- Comment me faire pardonner ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ? La fille la plus brillante et aussi la plus ennuyante….

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Marco qui la voyait tracassé.

\- Heu pour rien….

\- Hep, hep, hep, ne te sauve pas si facilement.

\- Mais c'est vrai, je n'ai aucune passion, je ne sais pas ce que sait vraiment de vivre, j'en ai entraperçu, mais pas assez pour discuter avec des amis, si encore j'en avais….

\- Certains voient beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses et ils sont de ton côté, si je puis dire, mais avec certains qui ont caractère fort les plus timides ne se montreront pas de suite, il faudra être plus patients.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- On saura te pardonner.

\- J'espère monsieur, je vais y aller.

Elle s'en alla et s'isola dans sa chambre, elle eut une idée, elle ignorait si elle marcherait, mais peut-être. Elle se mit à écrire une lettre à Ace à lui dire qu'elle avait eu tord de lui mentir, qu'elle pensait avoir bien fait.

Elle l'acheva et la glissa sous la fente de la porte d'Ace, elle en écrivit d'autres pour Ace mais aussi ses camarades, plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent mais personne ne lui répondit :

\- Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité..., soupira Nina.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, elle ouvrit et vit un Usopp se faufiler dans sa chambre :

\- Usopp, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide en français.

\- Ah, fit déçue la jeune femme, alors quel est ton problème ?

Il lui expliqua, et quand elle l'aida, il voyait bien que ses yeux étaient trop brillants et sa voix presque inexistante :

\- Nina, merci et tu es une vraie amie.

\- Tu… tu… tu me pardonnes ?

\- J'ai surtout peur de la réaction des autres, s'ils apprennent, moi je m'en fiche un peu si tu es un mec ou non.

\- Alors ça sera notre secret, merci Usopp, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

La nuit suivante, elle sortit dehors respirer l'air de la nuit, son cœur était un peu plus léger, si elle pleura ce fut de joie. Ecouter le vent et le bruissement des feuilles l'apaisa. Au bout d'un certain temps, Nina se prépara pour retourner à sa chambre. Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée on l'agrippa violement, on mit une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

\- Inutile nous allons te ramener de force chez ton père.

Nina fit de son mieux pour se débattre mais on la ligotait, puis les lumières extérieures furent éteintes, Nina entendit le cri de son agresseur puis qu'on l'empoignait pour l'extraire de son kidnappeur, quelqu'un la portait sur son épaule :

\- Reviens ici gamine ! S'exclama le kidnappeur.

Nina retira son bâillon et hurla à l'aide, celui qui voulait l'enlever les poursuivait et leur tira dessus, son sauveur hurla de douleur. Ce dernier tomba à terre, dans le même temps Nina reconnu immédiatement qui l'avait sauvé :

\- Ace non !

\- Toi tu vas me suivre, mais avant….

\- Non ma vie contre la sienne, je vous suis sans faire d'histoire, mais ne le tuer pas s'il vous plait, supplia Nina en se mettant entre son ami et son ennemi.

Le kidnappeur tomba à terre, face aux étudiants le professeur Mihawk qui avait assommé le saligaud :

\- Professeur ! Merci, tu vas bien Ace et merci pour….

\- Dégages ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

\- Mais je voulais seulement t'aider….

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Ace se releva et s'éloigna en boitant jusqu'à l'infirmerie, les autres professeurs vinrent et aidèrent, Nina regarda la direction où Ace était partit. Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule celle du directeur :

\- Puis-je te parler une minute ?

\- Oui…

Elle suivit le directeur le regard voilé par la tristesse, elle s'installa plus par automatisme :

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Nina expliqua de ce qu'elle se souvenait, à la fin de ce récit le directeur resta fort pensif, seul le bruit des aiguilles de l'horloge brisait le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Nina savait que restait ici devenait trop dangereux, il avait pénétrer l'enceinte de l'école, c'était un professionnel.

\- Monsieur le directeur, je vous remercie de m'avoir gardé, mais je connais mon père, j'ai peur pour vous, votre réputation, les élèves et vos enseignants, j'ignore qu'elles sont les intentions de mon père, mais elles ne sont pas bonnes, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je quitte dès maintenant cette école.

\- Je me répète où iras-tu ?

\- Je… je vendrais, le peu de bien que j'ai et j'essayerai de trouver du travail et un toit.

\- Nina, admettons, tu ne tiendras que quelques jours avec l'argent de tes ventes, et pour trouver un travail il faut plus de temps. Je connais tes capacités, tu vas les gâcher à faire un métier qui ne te plaira pas. Je n'ai pas peur de ton père.

\- Mais il peut faire fermer cette école, s'exclama Nina.

\- Cette école, c'est moi qui l'ai fondée, si je dois la fermer, je préfère la fermer.

\- Non, cette école est réputée, elle est excellente c'est un de fleuron de notre nation, ma vie ne mérite pas sa fermeture.

\- Nina, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose, suis-moi.

Elle suivit le directeur, elle s'en voulait terriblement, son idée de se faire passer pour un garçon était stupide, tout le monde lui en voulait et cette école prenait le risque de se voir fermer à cause d'elle.

Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle pouvait toujours retourner vers son père, mais… elle en avait peur, il n'avait pas hésité à mettre en feu ses vêtements, se fichant pas mal de si elle se brulerait ou non. Récemment elle avait appris que par sa faute, elle était inexistante aux yeux de la loi. Retourner vers son père serait de la folie douce, il pouvait très bien la battre, voire la tuer, elle ne voulait pas non plus de cette avenir là, personne ne méritait ça.

Nina releva les yeux et découvrit une salle remplit de miroir :

\- Nina j'ai une question de culture générale pour toi, quelle est la devise de cette école ?

Nina regarda le directeur puis détourna les yeux :

\- Nina.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mauvaise réponse.

\- Ici une nouvelle famille vous accueille, notre excellence c'est celle de la connaissance. Notre mission vous poussez au-delà de vos limites pour que vous soyez un jour accompli.

\- Excellent, quand j'ai fondé cette école, c'était avant tout pour aider des jeunes en difficulté, leur redonner un certain équilibre. J'ai traité chaque élève comme si c'était mon enfant, je ne voulais pas de hiérarchie qui mette de barrière, je voulais que chacun se sente à l'aise pour venir se confier sans crainte d'être jugé. En venant ici Nina je t'ai reconnu comme ma fille et tant que tu ne seras pas une Nina accomplit je me refuse à te laisser partir. Regardes chaque miroir, un vrai kaléidoscope, nous avons tous différentes facettes en nous la combativité, l'espièglerie, la raison, la peur aussi… et tu as peur et tu crois être seule. Sauf que tu n'es pas seule, regardes-toi, il y a plusieurs Nina en toi, combien veulent être heureuse ?

Elle luttait contre l'envie de pleurer, que devait-elle faire ? Aucune solution actuelle ne convenait, partir sans bagage ? Aller voir son père ? Rester pour que l'école coule ?

\- Je veux être heureuse, mais… il n'y a pas de solution monsieur, la moins pire est celle que je parte.

\- Tu n'as pas à supporter toute seule un si lourd fardeau et j'ai actuellement deux solutions possibles. L'une pour échapper à ton père l'autre à la fermeture de l'école.

Nina regarda Newgate, les yeux larmoyant d'espoir, est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment une issue ?

\- Tu as atteints ta majorité n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ? Répondit Nina perplexe.

\- Il existe une loi qui peut te sauver de ton père et de la situation dans laquelle il t'a mise, mais cette décision c'est à toi de la prendre, mais accepterais-tu de devenir ma fille, ma fille adoptive ?

Nina ouvrit la bouche stupéfaite, il voulait l'adopter :

\- J'ai toujours aimé les enfants, si tu acceptes tu vivras avec moi et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse.

Elle voulait lui dire oui, tellement oui, en plus elle avait faillit plus d'une fois l'appeler « papa » tant il était paternel :

\- Oui, entre celui que j'ai et vous, si c'est possible, oui j'accepte sans hésitation. Merci monsieur le directeur. Et pour l'école… que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Certes je n'ai que des enseignants, mais dans mes statuts, règlements ou ce que tu veux, rien ne m'empêche d'avoir à mes côtés une enseignante.

\- Mais… mais attendez vous voulez me faire passer pour un professeur ? C'est impossible, si on vous contrôle, on ne m'aura pas versé de salaire et les élèves diront que je n'ai jamais enseigné dès la rentrée, la justice pourra vérifier.

\- Pas si je t'emploie dès maintenant.

\- Mais….

\- J'ai les papiers de ton dossier d'inscription, j'ai tous les éléments pour t'employer.

\- Vous êtes fou ! S'exclama Nina avec les yeux ronds, admettons que ça marche tous les élèves m'en veulent et….

\- Certes mais certainement pas au point de te jeter dans les bras de ton père.

Nina commençait sérieusement à manquait d'argument pour le dissuader :

\- Et je suis sensée enseigner quelle matière ? Vous avez des professeurs en tout….

\- Oui, mais il me manquait quelqu'un pour aider mes élèves à progresser, comme des cours de soutien avec un professeur des plus compétents. Tu es connue pour avoir toujours aidée tes camarades et toujours de manière ludique.

\- Non, non je refuse, vous prenez trop de risque, jamais on ne croira à cette histoire, s'il vous plait renoncer.

\- Nina, rien n'est vérifiable, personne ne saura rien, tu pourras continuer d'étudier le soir, et l'école, toi et le reste sont protégés, réfléchis bien, parmi toutes les options laquelle est la moins pire ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas, je doute que ça marche….

\- Le doute est l'ennemi de toute entreprise, c'est ce que disait Napoléon Bonaparte, il faut savoir prendre des risques Nina. Sans risque, on n'avancerait jamais.

Le silence se fit, toutes les solutions étaient risquées, mais les risques étaient différents et n'avait pas le même niveau d'importance. La proposition qu'on venait de lui faire pouvait effectivement la sortir d'un très mauvais pas, est-ce que ça marcherait ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, elle se regarda dans un miroir, il y a avait plusieurs reflets d'elle.

Une voulait y croire, l'autre non, une hurlait de tenter l'expérience, elle n'avait rien à perdre, l'autre avait peur, une lui soufflait qu'il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et se fasse violence.

\- Alors… tentons cette solution, murmura Nina.

Newgate sourit et fut soulagé, il l'emmena, ensemble ils signèrent des papiers, demain elle n'aurait plus le statut d'élève, mais celui d'enseignant.

Nina reçu son contrat et son salaire d'avance en espèce :

\- Avec ce qu'a fait ton père, je te paierai uniquement en liquide sinon il est capable de détourner le peu que tu as sur ton compte, s'il ne l'a pas fait. Quand on réussira à rétablir la situation, on passera aux chèques.

\- D'accord….

\- Ah et comme tu fais partit du corps enseignant voici ton planning, les clés de ta salle.

\- Mon planning ? Attendez les emplois du temps de toutes les classes sont définitifs.

\- Plus maintenant.

\- Mais quand avez-vous ?

Le directeur rit, Nina comprit qu'il avait tout fait depuis un moment pour que tout se déroule vite fait, bien fait et vraiment très proprement.

\- Ah et comme tu as pu le constater chaque enseignant a une tenue, les voici.

Elle avait le choix entre la tenue avec pantalon et l'autre avec jupe, ensuite vient les papiers d'adoption, ça mettrait un peu de temps pour que la décision soit rendue officielle. Mais effectivement Nina lu tous les papiers, les articles de droit sur le site du gouvernement, elle pouvait dès sa majorité quitter sa famille pour se faire adopter si elle le désirait.

Mais elle devait justifier les raisons, les écrire n'étaient pas évidentes, ça remuaient beaucoup de blessures, mais elle remplit le dossier et Newgate aussi.

Chacun signa ce qu'il devait signer et fournit les documents nécessaires :

\- Je porte ce dossier immédiatement à la poste, quant à toi va te coucher, la nuit a été longue et je t'ai beaucoup retenue, tu devrais aller te reposer.

\- Bien monsieur et merci pour votre aide et gentillesse, s'inclina respectueusement Nina.

* * *

A mercredi prochain ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	6. Les cours de soutien

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur A little Market : cherchez la boutique Bijoux-et-créations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux.**

 **MAJ: 12 juin 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les cours de soutien**

Nina avait peu dormit suite à son agression et puis les évènements qui ont suivit ne l'ont pas aidé non plus.

Elle se leva et se prépara avant de regarder son planning, son premier cours aurait lieu demain elle avait le tract, et ça se comprenait avec sa situation qui était délicate.

Nina sortit de sa chambre et alla déjeuner au réfectoire, il était plus de midi, elle prit son plateau repas et alla à une table pour manger seule.

Elle soupira, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement ses repas avec ses camarades, même si elle faisait semblant d'être muette et sourde, il y avait de la joie et de la bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour Nina, fit la voix de Usopp en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Usopp qu'est-ce que tu fais, souffla Nina, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache….

\- Ca me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça et puis ça me manque de parler avec toi, avoua t'il, tant pis pour les autres, tu es mon amie comme les autres je n'ai pas à cacher mon amitié, dit-il plus fort qu'il ne le voulait.

Déjà que beaucoup fusillait Usopp, mais là c'était complètement des regards meurtriers :

\- Ah vous êtes là, rit Luffy, je t'ai cherché partout ! Salut Nina, ça fait un moment que je te vois plus. Tu faisais un régime ?

\- Heu…, non je restais à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Luffy à ceux qui les dévisageaient.

Tout le monde regarda de nouveau le contenu de son assiette :

\- Sérieusement Nina, te caches plus pour déjeuner, moi je t'aime bien, garçon ou pas ! Alors les prochaines fois je veux manger à ta table ! S'exclama Luffy.

\- D'accord, sourit Nina qui se rendait compte qu'elle avait encore deux amis. Je te demande pardon Luffy de t'avoir fait croire que j'étais un garçon.

\- C'est pas grave, c'est oublié maintenant mangeons ! J'ai faim !

Nina se sentit un peu mieux, mais elle ne leur parla pas de son nouveau statut d'enseignant, mais leur expliqua que ce soir on annoncerait quelque chose sur elle, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler.

Les garçons ne cherchèrent pas à savoir, vers dix-sept heures tout le monde était demandé en salle de conférence pour une annonce importante.

Elèves comme professeurs se dirigèrent intrigués, seuls Usopp et Luffy, savaient plus où moins que ça concernait Nina, d'ailleurs ils ne la trouvèrent pas, ils se demandaient où elle était.

Dans la salle de conférence le directeur attendait sur l'estrade, Nina en coulisse, Newgate attendait que la salle se remplisse totalement, puis le silence pour pouvoir commencer à parler :

\- Bonjour mes enfants, j'ai décidé d'agrandir notre équipe professorale, un nouvel emploi du temps sera distribué. Je vous rassure ce cours est facultatif, néanmoins il vous sera bénéfique. C'est un cours de soutien général, que ce soit en langue, en science ou en histoire, votre professeur sera là pour vous aider à comblez vos lacunes.

Il eut une vague d'intéressés, Nina se dit qu'elle allait très vite briser cet enthousiasme quand ils sauront que c'est elle.

\- Bien, je vais laisser votre nouveau professeur se présenter.

Nina souffla, mais se leva déterminée, il fallait avancer, elle marcha et apparut, prenant la place du directeur :

\- Bonsoir, je pense que vous me reconnaissez, j'animerai donc, avec ceux qui le souhaitent un cours de soutien, si je peux vous aidez à surmonter vos difficultés se sera avec plaisir.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux étendre tout ton savoir, s'écria Ace dans la foule.

\- Je me suis excusée, j'ai voulu te parler, j'ai essayé de t'approcher, mais tu m'as envoyé balader à chaque fois. D'accord je vous ai mentis, mais je le regrette et je me suis excusée ! Vous êtes injuste, j'ai essayé de vous parler, que dois-je faire ? Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fais ? Les raisons de mon mensonge ont été donnés, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut encore avant que vous arrêtiez de me dévisager ? Que vous vouliez plus me parlez d'accord, mais cessez de me pourrir la vie.

Nina se calma, se rendant compte de sa réaction elle se reprit et enchaina avec une voix plus calme :

\- J'animerai donc un cours de soutien, pour ceux qui le désirent et qui veulent progresser. Ayez la chance de choisir votre métier, un métier c'est à vie, mettez toute vos chances de votre côté et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir pour que je puisse vous aider à progresser. Merci de votre attention.

Elle s'inclina avant de disparaître, elle soupira, regrettant Ace et son amitié.

Le lendemain, elle avait son premier cours, elle était dans une salle… vide, et elle faisait les cent pas, qui viendra ? Y aura-t-il seulement quelqu'un ?

Est-elle capable d'animer un cours ? Elle était autant brillante pour apprendre que pour douter de ses capacités. Et oui, ce n'était parce qu'on était brillant qu'on ne stressait pas.

Il était 8h40, cela faisait dix minutes et toujours personne… il fallait croire que cette première heure, elle devrait la passer seule.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Nina fit un bond sur place, avant de reprendre comme elle pouvait contenance.

Nina ouvrit la porte et là Usopp lui apparut :

\- Salut, tu m'aides déjà en français, mais je veux bien que tu m'aides encore, dit-il d'une voix timide.

\- Bien sûr, entre.

\- Hein… je suis tout seul.

\- Heu oui, répondit gênée Nina.

\- C'est pas grave, je vais t'en ramener du monde, quand je serais implacable en français, tout le monde admira le grand Usopp et demandera comment j'ai pu m'améliorer aussi vite et je dirais que c'est grâce à toi !

\- On verra, alors grand Usopp que veux-tu voir en français ?

\- Shanks me reproche d'utiliser tout le temps dans mon récit l'imparfait, il voudrait que j'utilise plus souvent le passé.

\- Il a raison, l'imparfait s'utilise pour des actions longues, des habitudes.

\- Des habitudes ? Comme quoi ?

\- Par exemple, si ton personnage fait du sport régulièrement c'est une habitude, comme manger, dormir, etc. Si tu as un personnage que tu veux le rendre limite comme un robot, tu utilises que l'imparfait qui va marquer l'automatisme de ton personnage et la monotonie de sa vie. En revanche, le passé est utilisé pour des actions brèves, ça marque un dynamisme.

\- Mais si la personne mange vite, je dis quoi ? Mangeait ou mangea ?

\- Mangea, car action brève, c'est selon la situation et ce que tu veux exprimer.

\- D'accord, moi je préfère l'imparfait car les terminaisons sont les mêmes.

\- Je comprends, mais ton texte est bien plus lourd, il faut aussi qu'il soit plus léger et vivant d'où le passé.

\- J'ai apporté quelques pages de mes écrits, tu peux me conseiller.

\- Oui bien sur.

Elle s'installa à côté de son ami et lui montra les verbes qui devait être au passé, d'autres ça dépendait du choix de Usopp et de ce qu'il voulait retranscrire.

Ils retravaillèrent ensemble une première page, qu'Usopp lut en entier une fois la correction apportée.

Là il comprit ce que lui reprochait son professeur et il reconnaissait que c'était plus aussi lourd à lire, c'était plus dynamique et agréable :

\- Je te remercie Nina, je vais devenir grâce à toi le meilleur auteur du pays, s'exclama le jeune homme en bombant le torse.

Il fit rire la jeune femme :

\- J'espère alors rapidement lire tes écrits.

\- Je te ferai un prix quand je les publierai.

\- Oh ça s'est gentil, bon tu vas devoir y aller, ton prochain cours est dans cinq minutes.

\- Quoi déjà ?!

\- Hé oui.

\- En tout cas merci ! Et courage je te soutiens.

\- Merci Usopp et bon courage pour les autres cours de la journée.

\- Merci on se retrouve pour déjeuner ?

\- Oui.

Usopp partit, bon maintenant elle allait devoir de nouveau attendre, mais elle n'eut pas à patienter longtemps, trois élèves arrivèrent et qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, firent les trois garçons.

\- Installez-vous, alors vous allez vous présentez chacun votre tour et me dire ce quoi vous voulez que j'axe la leçon.

\- Moi, je suis Hermep et j'ai quelques soucis avec les intégrales en mathématique.

\- J'suis Eustass Kidd et je pige rien au cours d'anglais du Croco.

\- Wiper, moi demain j'ai un contrôle en histoire et je mélange les dates et les événements qui y sont liés.

\- D'accord, comme c'est différent je vais devoir alterner. Hermep je vais mettre une Intégrale au tableau, je veux que tu me la fasses, pour que je vois où sont les blocages et ce que tu sais faire.

Hermep hocha la tête et recopia l'intégrale et tenta de la résoudre.

\- Wiper je veux que tu me sortes le cours en question et quelles sont les dates avec lesquelles tu as du mal. Eustass je vais commencer par toi, que veux-tu savoir en anglais ?

\- Tout.

\- Tout ça va prendre du temps, il y a-t-il un point sur lequel tu as du mal ?

\- Humf… ouai la conjugaison, y'a trop de temps.

\- D'accord, alors…

Elle débita ses connaissances, et lui expliqua le rôle de chaque temps et leurs formations.

Elle lui présenta ça sous forme de tableau récapitulatif de tous les temps, il y voyait plus clair. Nina lui donna des phrases à conjuguer et passa à Hermep :

\- Je viens à toi après Wiper.

\- Voila, je ne comprends pas.

\- Ah oui, tu sais que tu as droit au formulaire le jour de l'examen.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, est-ce que tu l'as avec toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tiens regardes, tu vois cette partie là c'est cette forme là, et celle-ci c'est celle-là. N'hésite pas à prendre plusieurs lignes pour décomposer tes calculs, là c'est trop concis, comme tu as du mal n'hésites pas à détailler, le principal c'est que tu trouves le résultat, même si tu fais deux pages de calcul vas-y.

\- D'accord, je peux réessayer comme j'ai droit au formulaire, je veux voir si j'y arrive.

\- Oui bien sur, je te laisse je vais voir ton camarade. A nous Wiper, c'est ce chapitre d'accord, oh tu m'as fait une fiche récapitulative, alors est-ce que je peux te trouver un moyen mnémotechnique…. Regarde celle-ci c'est en Avril et regarde bien le nom du lieu commence par un A aussi et c'est le seul. Oh regarde là, si tu regardes attentivement les lettres du mois de juin sont les initiales de ce groupe de rebelle pour retenir l'année c'est simple tu…

Wiper n'en croyait pas. Il l'écoutait et elle remarquait les jeux de mots entre ces maudites dates et ce qu'elles représentaient. Il était prêt à parier qu'il pouvait les resituer et les commenter sans difficulté.

Son chapitre lui sembla plus clair et aussi plus amusant à apprendre.

\- Merci, je vais me mettre à réviser avec ta méthode.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je vais aider Eustass, alors tu y arrives ?

\- Mouai… bof.

\- Fais voir, là c'est juste, non, non, non, presque, c'est juste, juste, non, non, juste.

Ça le faisait chier d'avoir autant de réponse fausse, mais il était content des réponses correctes, au moins il avait réussit à en conjuguer quatre, voir presque cinq.

Elle lui expliqua ses erreurs, il fallut qu'il coupe plusieurs fois Nina pour être sur de comprendre le present perfect, mais c'était bon.

Nina lui redonna dix phrases où il devait utiliser trois temps différents et il réussit même s'il hésita, Nina lui posa les questions clés qui lui permirent de prendre le bon temps :

\- Je vais voir Hermep et je reviens à toi tout de suite après. Comment tu t'en sors ?

\- Un peu mieux, regarde.

\- Les résultats sont justes.

\- Par contre j'ai du mal avec cette forme là.

\- C'est normal c'est la plus compliqué, mais jamais dans un examen tu l'auras, mais bon il me faut te l'expliquer, on sait jamais lors des examens ce sont parfois des sadiques.

Elle reprit le temps de lui faire une démonstration, ce qui l'aida beaucoup, les programmes étaient tellement chargés que les démonstrations étaient très limitées.

Or pour beaucoup de personne finalement, ils avaient besoin de comprendre d'où venait ceci et cela :

\- Putain les intégrales vont devenir mon chapitre préféré.

\- Reste poli.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Hermep.

\- Je reviens.

\- Tiens j'ai fais des phrases, tu peux me dire si j'ai bon.

\- Huit sont bonnes sur les dix, ici tu as oublié le I du ING, et là c'est un verbe irrégulier.

\- Oh merde, le I fait chier.

\- Ne soit pas trop dur, le reste est parfait.

\- Mouais, dommage que j'ai pas plus de temps, car me faudra toute la journée pour me remettre à niveau.

\- Il y aura d'autres cours de soutien, d'ici là il faut travailler, oh, je te conseille de lire un livre en anglais pour te faire le vocabulaire et aussi la construction des phrases. Même si tu lis que cinq minutes par jour, ça t'aidera, mais il faudra que tu recherches dans un dictionnaire les mots que tu ne comprends pas pour enrichir ton vocabulaire.

\- Ok.

\- Et si tu as cette possibilité, regarde aussi des films en anglais pour te faire l'oreille.

\- Je vais essayer, fit Eustass pas très convaincu et pas très réjouis, à l'idée de devoir en plus lire et écouter de l'anglais.

\- Bon je vais devoir vous laissez, c'est la fin de ce cours et c'est aussi l'heure de la pause.

Nina, sortit après ses élèves et ferma à clé la salle le temps de la pause et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'inconvénient c'est qu'ici il n'y a pas de toilette pour femme et que y aller maintenant que son secret est découvert, elle risquait d'être mal accueillit, normal c'était des toilettes pour hommes, donc elle devait aller dans sa chambre.

Une fois qu'elle fut soulagée, elle ressortit, ferma son espace, bref, ce n'était pas très pratique, sans compter que ce n'était pas à côté de sa salle l'obligeant à marcher vite.

Mais elle avait vingt minutes de pause, et lui en restait un bon quart d'heure.

\- Nina, interpella le directeur.

\- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous n'avons pas prit le temps de te montrer la salle des professeurs.

\- La salle des… quoi ? Mais… je….

\- Tu es professeur maintenant, ne te considère plus comme une élève.

Dans l'esprit de Nina c'était encore le cas à cet instant :

\- Mais… j'ai pas ma place.

\- Tu es enseignante et tu n'as pas ta place dans une salle où se réunissent tous les enseignants ?

\- Si, c'est logique, mais je suis… jeune et eux… et je….

\- Ils ne te mangeront pas.

Newgate voyait bien qu'elle avait peur d'être mal reçue, elle oubliait qu'ils n'étaient pas comme les élèves et qu'ils avaient bien compris la situation, car ils avaient le recul de la vie.

Nina rentra dans la salle poussée par le directeur qui était derrière elle, et là moment de solitude, qu'est-ce qu'elle était sensée faire ?

Elle voulut demander au directeur, sauf qu'il venait d'être interpellé par un enseignant et là, elle resta bêtement sur place, non sans être regardé par ses collègues.

\- Un petit café ? Demanda Thatch en brisant son moment de solitude.

\- Heu…

C'était bête, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le café, pour la simple et bonne raison que sa mère et son père ne buvaient que du thé :

\- Pourquoi pas, finit-elle par dire.

\- Avec ou sans sucre.

\- Je ne connais pas le goût du café, vous me conseillez quoi ?

\- Tu ne connais pas…, je vais te le sucrer et te mettre une dose de lait ou tu risques de ne pas aimer.

\- Ah….

\- Tiens.

\- Merci.

Analyse de Nina : odeur forte, mais pas rebutante, teinte sympathique et au goût ? Là était la question, Nina goûta et Nina elle but sa seule gorgé non sans faire une grimace dégoûtée et posa le reste du gobelet.

Elle fit rire l'assistance, par son expression de dégoût, elle le prit mal qu'on se moque ainsi d'elle :

\- Arrêtez de rire, monsieur c'était une mauvaise idée, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait passé pour la bête de foire, dit-elle avant de sortir non sans claquer la porte.

Newgate était choqué par les propos de la jeune femme et les enseignants restèrent hébétés, ils ne pensèrent pas qu'elle l'avait aussi mal prit.

Nina retourna dans sa salle qu'elle ferma à double tour et paniqua :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Pourquoi j'ai dis ça au directeur, ce n'était pas le but, il voulait m'intégrer et moi j'ai… il faut que je lui présente mes excuses. Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ? Calmes-toi Nina, respires.

Elle inspira et expira pour se calmer, elle était en stress, il lui restait dix minutes, elle prit son courage à deux mains et retourna dans la salle des professeurs.

Elle l'ouvrit péniblement et trouva non loin le directeur et se pencha pour s'excuser :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis, je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Relèves-toi Nina, c'est oublié, par contre il va falloir t'expliquer.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle passait un oral, sauf que là elle eu se sentiment de jugement, elle regretta ses propos qui étaient sortit d'un coup.

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait s'expliquer, sur sa réaction bien trop vive :

\- En fait… je… je…, je me… je me suis sentie… je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi, finit-elle par dire.

\- Oh mais non, on riait à cause de ta grimace, tu as exprimé un dégout retenu et on a trouvé ça adorable et drôle, expliqua Shanks.

\- Moi pas.

\- Ah ça on l'a vu, rit Thatch, tiens un chocolat à la place.

Elle le prit et se méfia :

\- Je te promets que je n'ai pas mit de café.

\- Nina il va falloir que tu te détendes, sourit Newgate, tu n'as pas à rester sur le qui vive non stop.

\- Oui… je vais essayer de me détendre, promit Nina.

Même si elle savait que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car c'était une grande stressée.

\- Nina viens par ici, appela Newgate.

Elle vient à lui :

\- Là ce sera ton casier pour tes affaires, voici la clé.

\- Merci.

\- Et tes codes d'accès pour l'intranet, il est simple d'utilisation, tu verras.

\- D'accord, mais… enfin c'est des cours de soutien que je ne donne pas des notes.

\- Certes, mais pour récupérer les cours de tes professeurs, tu en auras besoin, tu veux toujours continuer d'étudier ?

\- Oui.

Maintenant elle se demandait si elle voulait devenir archéologue, car quand elle a enseigné, elle avait remarqué qu'elle adorait ça.

Elle avait toujours aidé les autres, c'est vrai, mais là, c'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle prenait conscience à quel point aider les autres à comprendre les matières la passionnait :

\- Mais… je ne crois pas que je vais continuer sur l'archéologie, en fait je crois que… je préfère enseigner, avoua t'elle.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment, puisque tu as beaucoup aidé d'étudiants, je me suis même demandé pourquoi l'archéologie.

\- La raison ne va pas vous plaire….

\- Je suis curieux de l'entendre.

\- C'était pour mon père, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ah… décidément, il ne mesure pas sa chance.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

\- C'est ton père le fautif dans l'histoire, le plus important c'est que tu es compris maintenant qu'elle était ta voie.

\- Oui et… les cours reprennent dans deux minutes, je vais être en retard !

Elle fusa hors de la salle, pour se diriger vers la sienne, elle n'était jamais en retard et n'allait pas commencer :

\- Heureusement que je lui ai dis de se détendre, lâcha Newgate non sans faire rire le reste du corps enseignant.

\- N'empêche, elle veut tellement bien faire les choses que s'en est mignon, sourit Rayleigh.

\- Sauf qu'elle n'a rien à prouver, soupira Newgate, et puis si elle n'était pas si stressée elle se serait souvenue que pour les deux prochaines heures elle n'a pas de cours de soutien.

Nina revient un peu embêtée, ayant vue qu'elle n'avait plus personne avant au moins 13h :

\- Te revoilà, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te détendre et à être moins speed, tu devrais faire une activité.

Nina voulait bien, mais elle ne trouvait aucun intérêt pour une activité, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle allait s'ennuyer ou qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

A samedi prochain (Je vais tout poster le même jour, car un coup mercredi puis samedi... je m'emmêle les pinceaux !). Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	7. Nina et les activités

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux ****(ne cherchez plus sur A little Market le site fermera fin septembre)** **.**

 **MAJ: 12 juin 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Nina et les activités**

Nina rangea quelques affaires dans son casier, elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire.

C'est vrai qu'elle avait un bon temps de libre et qu'elle se demandait comment l'utiliser.

Oh elle pourrait apprendre, mais ça allait à l'encontre avec son objectif de lâcher un peu prise.

\- Ça te dirait de danser ?

Nina sursauta :

\- Oh Thatch arrête de draguer, s'exclama Shanks.

Nina vira au rouge :

\- Quoi ? Je lui proposais une activité.

\- C'est cela, fit Shanks taquin.

Nina chercha du regard le directeur qui avait dû se retirer, elle allait devoir tout gérer seule, mais là elle décida de s'éclipser en douce :

\- Hé les deux dragueurs de service, si vous vouliez la charmer, la demoiselle vous a faussé compagnie, s'exclama Vista un autre professeur d'escrime.

\- Hein ? Ah flûte ! Marmonna Thatch.

\- Le bel oiseau s'est envolé, fit Shanks.

\- Oh c'est mignon, sourit Vista.

\- Hé je suis pas prof de français pour rien !

Nina, elle, marcha dans les couloirs, sans but précis, qu'allait-elle faire pour tuer le temps ? Elle devait trouver vite une réponse, l'appel des livres se faisait entendre.

Elle vue la bibliothèque et n'y résista pas !

Sa soif d'apprendre fut la plus forte, mine de rien avoir appris toutes ses leçons par cœur, elle avait développé une soif insatiable et aussi une bonne mémoire.

Elle mémorisait tout assez vite.

Elle chercha un livre qu'importe le sujet, pourvu qu'elle ne le connaisse pas !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas traité ? Elle repéra un énorme bouquin de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseur, elle le prit et regarda, c'était du droit.

Nina chercha une place assise, c'était désert elle avait l'embarra du choix, elle s'installa et commença à lire, le livre écrit en petit caractère évidemment et se mit à lire tous les articles.

Elle trouva ça passionnant (et c'était probablement la seule de l'école et une des rares du pays), elle dévorait facilement en une heure dix pages :

\- Je peux vous l'emprunter ? Demanda Nina au bibliothécaire.

\- C'est pour un devoir ?

\- Non, pour me détendre.

Il la regarda de travers, qui se détendrait à lire un bouquin aussi lourd au poids que par l'étendue de son contenu ?

\- Ok…, fit son interlocuteur.

Il lui laissa le livre qu'elle devrait rendre dans trois semaines, même si elle savait que d'ici là elle risquait de l'avoir fini.

Elle retourna vers sa classe tout en lisant :

\- Nina tu vas animer un cours de droit ? Demanda le directeur en la croisant.

\- Non, c'est pour le plaisir…

\- Nina ! Lâche donc un peu les livres.

\- Je sais… mais il est passionnant.

\- Du droit ?

\- Heu… oui, répondit la demoiselle.

\- Je vois. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de tes passe-temps.

\- Mais…

Newgate venait de lui reprendre son livre et le ramena à la bibliothèque au grand damne de Nina.

Ensuite il l'entraina de force dans la salle des professeurs :

\- On est obligé d'aller là ?

\- Oui, il te faut voir de la civilisation.

\- Mais….

\- Qui peut me l'occuper ? Je ne veux plus la voir toucher un livre durant ses temps où elle ne fait pas cours.

\- QUOI ? Mais vous n'avez pas le droit, s'écria Nina.

\- Tu es une tête, mais tout ne s'apprend pas dans les bouquins.

\- Mais j'aime lire.

\- Peut-être mais tu me confonds la lecture et le loisir, me lire un livre de droit comme lecture personnelle non, choisis un livre qui raconte une histoire. Tu régresses toi qui semblais vouloir changer.

« Régresses », elle régressait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, apprendre était devenu son mode de fonctionnement, de vie, mais aussi sa passion.

Mais c'est vrai qu'elle avait dit récemment qu'elle aimerait être différente, mais c'était plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'interdire d'apprendre.

\- Je ne te l'interdis pas, je veux que tu sortes ton nez de tes livres et que tu apprennes la vie en observant ce qui t'entoure, tout ne se trouve pas dans les livres. Si tu veux que je te valide ton année tu vas devoir faire cet effort.

\- Quoi ? Mais… mais.

Elle tomba dans les pommes, non sans être rattrapé par Mihawk qui était derrière elle à ce moment-là.

Son diplôme allait reposer non pas sur des examens, ni sur des notes… mais sur ses passe-temps !

Pour elle c'était dramatique, elle voulait être évaluée sur sa réflexion, son savoir pas autrement.

\- Tu y es peut-être allé trop loin, fit Rayleigh.

\- Je crois aussi, mais je voudrais tellement qu'elle s'amuse, soupira Newgate.

Il prit un bouquin et l'agita sous le nez de la demoiselle :

\- Elle ne va quand même pas revenir….

\- Oh ! Un livre sur les mathématiques, gémit Nina qui savait que ce livre ne lui apprendrait rien qu'elle ne sait déjà.

\- … à elle, acheva Rayleigh.

Et bien si ce qui la réveille c'est bel et bien un livre.

\- Je veux être diplômée comme les autres et pas parce que je saurais sortir !

\- Il va falloir dans ce cas me prouver que tu t'aères l'esprit et sans qu'on te force et ne considère pas que sortir est une perte de temps. Je vous la laisse.

Il partit la laissant coite et il lui restait plus d'une heure avant son prochain cours, elle allait mourir d'ennui.

Elle alla s'assoir dépitée, malheureuse telle une âme en peine :

\- Alors je renouvelle ma proposition…

\- D'accord, répondit Nina en soupirant la mort dans l'âme, vous enseignez quoi comme danse ?

Thatch la regarda de travers, elle n'était pas très motivée, elle acceptait par dépit, mais il allait prendre plaisir à lui montrer par la pratique que ça allait être amusant :

\- Danses du salon, une démonstration ? Dit-il sans attendre sa réponse.

Il la saisit et l'attira à lui :

\- J'ai pas dit que je voulais danser maintenant et encore moins ici !

\- Alors on va aller ailleurs !

Thatch la souleva, elle cria et se débattit :

\- Lâchez-moi ! Tout de suite !

\- Quel numéro cette petite, finit par rire Shanks une fois qu'elle fut sorti de la salle de force.

\- Moi je suis curieux de voir comment elle va se débrouiller, tu viens Shanks ? Demanda Rayleigh.

Ils sortirent et suivirent les cris pour les retrouver, dans une des salles de gym :

\- Marco, c'est quoi cette agitation ? Demanda Crocodile qui venait de terminer son cours.

\- Rien. Thatch va faire danser la petite Nina, elle est interdite de lire et doit s'amuser, ordre du directeur.

\- Ça promet, gloussa Crocodile en imaginant la difficulté de la tâche.

\- Ils sont partit dans une salle, si tu veux aller voir.

\- Tu y vas pas ?

\- Non, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Je vais voir ça, je pari que Thatch se fait laminer par la gamine.

\- Tenu ! Vingt-cinq berrys.

\- Tenu, répliqua Crocodile avant de partir.

Pendant ce temps :

\- Je m'en fiche je ne bougerai pas, s'exclama Nina en croisant les bras.

Elle n'avait pas apprécié, elle vit arriver Crocodile, elle jura. Elle allait encore être la bête de foire :

\- Oh que si tu vas danser et tu n'auras pas le choix.

\- Bien sûr que si, je décide de ne pas bouger, ça va être difficile pour vous de danser sans cavalière.

\- Je vais te montrer ce que je sais faire.

Thatch l'attira à lui et posa sa main sur sa hanche droite, elle se débattit et voulu utiliser ses bras pour se débattre, grosse erreur.

Car c'était le but de la manœuvre, la forcer à changer l'emplacement de ses bras pour qu'il puisse la diriger.

Ainsi il passa sans peine son bras gauche derrière le dos de la demoiselle et sa main droite maintenait fermement la main gauche de Nina :

\- Lâchez-moi.

\- Non, il va falloir me suivre.

Il avança, Nina n'avait pas d'autre choix que de reculer, les déplacements de son enseignant l'obligeait à bouger et donc à danser, car elle dansait puisqu'il la dirigeait.

C'était lui le maitre à bord et c'était bien là le problème, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, elle était bien trop collée à lui, elle n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre.

Et puis par rapport à Thatch, sa force physique ne valait que dalle, elle avait beau essayer de résister, ce n'était pas suffisant :

\- Laisses-toi allez, murmura Thatch.

\- Impossible ! Je suis sous la contrainte !

Il sourit, mais tristement, alors il la fit danser encore et encore, il voulait la faire céder, qu'elle cesse d'essayer de s'échapper.

Alors il la fit danser, Nina avait mal au bras, elle finit par abandonné ses tentatives pour se soustraire à l'emprise de son enseignant.

Elle prit sur elle pour essayer de profiter, car il semblerait que c'était que comme ça qu'il accepterait de la relâcher.

Nina devait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas désagréable, mais le fait qu'on la regarde la gênait énormément et elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes :

\- J'ai mal aux jambes, souffla Nina.

\- N'y pensez pas.

\- Je veux arrêter, s'il vous plait.

En plus elle portait des talons et n'était pas habituer à danser avec, elle souffrait :

\- S'il vous plait, supplia Nina.

Il soupira et s'arrêta, Nina s'effondra, elle retira un peu une de ses chaussures et se mordit la lèvre, elle avait eu une ampoule au niveau du talon, qui avait claqué et maintenant elle saignait.

Thatch la porta :

\- Ah non lâchez-moi je veux marcher !

Il la lâcha à contre cœur il voulait lui éviter de marcher, Nina partit rapidement même si ses pieds souffraient énormément, elle regagna non sans peine sa salle de cours.

Elle s'assit enfin et retira ses chaussures elle prit son sac et chercha des pansements, elle avait aussi de quoi désinfecter heureusement.

Elle grimaça, ça la brulait quand elle nettoya ses plaies, ensuite elle mit un pansement, Nina remit le bout de ses pieds dans les chaussures, mais pas ses talons.

Son cours allait reprendre dans quinze minutes, elle décida de masser là où ça lui faisait mal.

Quand vint l'heure de reprendre ses cours, elle attendit, attendit, son cour n'avait pas un franc succès et elle passa le reste de l'après-midi seule, attendant au cas où un retardataire.

Mais le retardataire ne vient pas, en fin d'après-midi elle rangea ses affaires et alla dans sa chambre.

Elle n'alla même pas voir ses professeurs ou collègues selon comment on voyait les choses.

Quand elle atteint sa chambre elle retira définitivement ses talons et alla se prendre une douche pour remettre ses idées en place.

Et réfléchit à tout ce qu'avait dit le directeur, il avait raison, c'est vrai que sur le principe elle devait sortir. Il était vrai aussi que prendre un livre de droit pour se détendre n'était pas très approprié.

Mais lire et apprendre était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

Pour ce qui concernait de Thatch, quand elle y repensait ça n'avait pas été aussi désagréable que ça, mais c'était la forcer à danser et le fait qu'on la regarde, qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas aimé.

Enfin ce qui était fait était fait, malheureusement.

Nina prit un livre pour étudier et ses cours, mais elle n'avait pas envie de travailler, son esprit refusait.

Elle rageait, jamais elle n'avait eu ça avant, qu'est-ce que le directeur lui avait fait ? Elle tourna ainsi en rond jusqu'au diner, où elle retrouva Usopp et Luffy :

\- Salut Nina, s'exclama Luffy tout sourire.

\- Bonsoir Luffy, ta journée s'est bien passée Usopp ?

\- Oui, répondit le garçon.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Luffy.

\- J'ai pas eu beaucoup d'élèves, juste Usopp et trois autres l'heure suivante, mais après plus personne pour l'après-midi.

\- Oh mince alors, fut étonné Usopp.

\- C'est normal je vous ai mentis, chuchota la jeune femme.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison, fit Luffy très sérieusement.

\- Je sais, mais à leurs yeux ça l'est, répondit Nina.

\- C'est ridicule, tout le monde doit suivre attentivement son exemple, s'exclama Usopp en parlant de Luffy.

Nina sourit faiblement, et se changea les idées en discutant un peu avec ses amis et lui raconta sa journée :

\- Ma pauvre quelle sale journée, compatit Usopp.

\- Oh ça aurait pu être pire tu sais.

\- Peut-être, mais tout de même, fit le garçon au long nez.

\- Et ses cours sont comment ? Demanda Luffy avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour engloutir une bonne ration de patates sautées.

\- Elle est géniale et t'explique clairement les choses en plus elle prend son temps.

\- Merci, rougit Nina.

\- Je vais continuer à venir te voir, répliqua Usopp.

\- Ça a l'air cool ! Je viendrai peut-être un jour, fit Luffy.

\- Ne vient pas pour me faire plaisir, vient si tu as besoin d'aide, ajouta précipitamment Nina.

\- D'accord je viendrai pour t'aider, charia Luffy.

\- C'est moi qui dois t'aider pas toi, répondit Nina qui prit trop au sérieux les propos de Luffy.

\- Mais je rigole, prend pas tout au pied de la lettre, mais je pense que je viendrai, ça me permettra je pense de m'améliorer sur plusieurs points.

\- Hé Nina, interpella Hermep.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour tes explications, j'ai réussi sans problème mes maths.

\- Superbe, je suis contente pour toi.

\- Je reviendrais je pense, ajouta le jeune homme, encore merci et bon appétit.

\- Merci, bon appétit.

Les autres élèves avaient regardé Hermep soit d'un regard noir, pour d'autres d'un regard curieux, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient aller la voir pour qu'elle les aide ?

Pour Ace, il lui en voulait de lui avoir mentit, même si elle n'avait pas le choix, mais il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir trop de fierté.

Mais il avait bien conscience qu'elle était en danger et qu'elle s'en voulait, quand il l'avait vu patiner, il avait ressentit sa tristesse. Et quand elle s'était fait attaquée, il avait eu tellement peur, il ne voulait pas que le père de Nina lui fasse du mal.

Il ne le permettrait pas et il s'énervait, car il avait trop de fierté pour lui dire qu'il la pardonnait.

Mais il avait été tellement blessé, qu'il le lui faisait payer, même s'il avait conscience qu'il était plus dégueulasse que nécessaire.

Nina croisa le regard de Thatch, elle avait un peu honte d'avoir refusé son aide, que devait-elle faire ? Entre ses cours, ses collègues, Ace, ses amis, trop de questions fusaient.

Son corps s'exprima, des larmes coulèrent, elle s'en rendit compte toucha son visage et comprit qu'elle pleurait, elle s'essuya, ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient pas, elle partit précipitamment, non sans attirer l'attention avec des « hou la pleurnicheuse ». Elle courra à travers les couloirs :

\- Mais pourquoi je pleure ? Arrêtez de pleurer, dit-elle à l'adresse de ses yeux.

Elle fut retourné, on l'embrassa fougueusement avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras, elle y trouva du réconfort, elle se laissa aller, qui était-ce ? Elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à lui :

\- Thatch ? Murmura Nina.

\- Ça ne semble pas te faire plaisir.

\- Je suis surprise, je pensais que….

Il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa :

\- Quittons cette école et vivons ensemble.

Elle tiqua la proposition était assez étrange :

\- Non, je ne vous aime pas… je suis désolée et je ne peux pas quitter l'école comme ça.

\- Oh que si tu vas le faire, fit Thatch en pointant un révolver sur elle.

\- Pourquoi vous me menacez, recula Nina.

\- Mais pour te ramener à ton père.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était lui, lui qui lui avait dit « _Moi je suis prêt à l'aider, parait que tu as aidé des étudiants en français par exemple »_.

Et d'un coup un détail clocha, très léger, sur ce visage :

\- Vous n'êtes pas Thatch.

Son agresseur retira un masque, celui qu'il avait capturé, comment s'était-il libéré ? Et ce masque ?

\- Tu es trop clairvoyante, maintenant tu vas me suivre, sinon je tire dans le tas.

Il saisit Nina par le bras, remit son masque et se dirigea vers la sortie en dissimulant l'arme. Elle priait pour qu'un adulte vienne et tique sur la présence d'un Thatch avec elle et un autre au réfectoire.

Elle arriva au niveau des portes d'entrées, elle allait revoir son père, un père qui allait lui faire du mal vue comment il essayait de l'enlever.

Elle devait se révolter, elle ne voulait plus de cette vie, ni de celle que lui réservait son père.

Alors, elle dévia le révolver en faisant volteface, il n'avait pas vu le coup venir, un coup de feu partit :

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me résister.

Il lui empoigna les cheveux et la tira, elle cria et de débattait :

\- Ta gueule.

\- Non, je ne veux pas !

Il la tira vers un mur et lui cogna la tête dedans, Nina utilisa ses mains pour amortir le choc, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle était maintenant sonnée ou pas loin.

On arriva enfin à son secours, avec les mouvements de panique des élèves, c'était difficile d'aller jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche :

\- Dégagez ou je vous la plombe joliment, dit-il en empoignant le cou pour la maintenir debout.

\- Relâchez-là, ordonna Newgate.

\- Tu rêves papi, c'est mon ticket de sortie.

Vista qui était derrière la foule, sortit un poignard et visa la jambe de Nina qui hurla de douleur :

\- Debout, debout, hurla l'agresseur à Nina qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

Comme Nina ne tenait plus debout c'était devenu un fardeau et non un bouclier, alors son agresseur la lâcha et donc Thatch le neutralisa. Otant au passage le masque, Thatch et Vista agrippèrent l'agresseur :

\- Je vais t'apprendre à me faire passer pour moi, tonna Thatch en lui assénant un coup de poing.

\- Je suis désolé Nina, s'excusa Vista.

\- Non, pas la peine, j'ai… en étant blessé, c'était lui, dit-elle en désignant son agresseur, qui me portait, pas moi et je suis devenue un poids et il m'a relâché.

\- En effet, confirma Vista.

\- Nina, s'exclamèrent Luffy et Usopp.

\- Vous deux, allez l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, ordonna Thatch.

\- Oui, firent les concernés.

Ils la soutinrent, Nina s'appuya sur eux et n'utilisa pas sa jambe blessée, Nina croisa le regard d'Ace, mais l'évita, à quoi bon, si elle essayait de l'approcher pour s'excuser encore une fois et de s'expliquer, il l'enverrait promener sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se faire entendre.

Elle regrettait tellement son amitié, elle s'en voulait terriblement, comme elle aimerait qu'il le sache et la croit. Tout comme elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle ne s'était jamais jouer de lui et de son amitié, le seul point où elle avait mentit était qu'elle était une femme, pas un homme :

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Ace en s'approchant de Luffy.

\- Oui, ça serait sympa, répondit Luffy.

\- Je vais te porter, fit Ace à l'adresse de Nina.

Il la prit doucement dans les bras et l'amena à l'infirmerie, Nina resta silencieuse, pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait espérer qu'il lui ait en partie pardonné ? :

\- Je comprenais pourquoi tu nous as mentit, commença Ace, mais je t'en voulais trop et te voir blessée avec ce type, j'ai eu trop peur cette fois.

\- Je… je suis tellement désolée Ace… tellement, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te blesser….

\- Ça va Nina, arrête, je te pardonne.

\- Merci, souffla Nina en pleurant dans les bras d'Ace.

Luffy et Usopp se lancèrent des regards, trop contents de la tournure que prenait la situation. Quand, elle arriva à l'infirmerie, Crocus accouru en voyant sa jambe ensanglantée :

\- Il faut appeler les urgences….

\- NON ! Firent Nina et les trois garçons.

Crocus les regarda, dubitatif :

\- Non, fit plus doucement Nina, si je sors de cet établissement mon père me tuera, j'en suis certaine, je ne veux pas sortir.

Elle était effrayée :

\- Mais je ne pourrais pas vous recoudre comme ça, on doit être plusieurs dans votre cas.

\- Nina te voila, fit la voix du directeur en accourant avec plusieurs enseignants, laisser Crocus, on va l'emmener….

\- Non pas ça, paniqua Nina.

\- Du calme, on va aller au village, il y a un hôpital….

\- Mais si mon père….

\- On t'escortera, coupa Ace, on ne le laissera pas t'emmener de force.

\- Bien parler, mon fils, fit Roger.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, intervient Thatch, je demande à tout le monde qui veut t'escorter et je pense que mes collègues n'y verront pas d'objection. Si on est plusieurs, ton père ne pourra pas t'enlever.

\- Heu….

\- Très bien on fait ça, fit Newgate, Thatch rassemble un maximum d'enseignant, sait-on jamais son père et ses complices ne sont peut-être pas loin, moi j'appelle l'hôpital et toi Marco, préviens le village.

Tous obéirent, Nina ne pouvait que s'incliner, elle n'avait pas le choix, le transfert à l'hôpital du coin ne fut pas long, mais terriblement angoissant pour Nina.

On la prit en charge et on l'opéra sans tarder pour la recoudre et lui extraire le poignard. Nina signa une décharge après l'opération pour repartir, on ne pouvait pas la forcer à rester plus que nécessaire. Nina se sentit en sécurité une fois qu'elle retourna dans l'établissement scolaire.

Ace accourra quand elle revient :

\- Vite viens à la salle de conférence, s'exclama Ace.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras.

Ace la prit dans ses bras, pour aller plus vite, Nina et ses béquilles allaient beaucoup trop lentement, Ace courrait pour Nina et entra dans la salle de conférence, toute l'école était rassemblée.

Ace monta sur l'estrade et la posa sur une chaise, Nina se releva avec ses béquilles :

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Demanda Nina.

Ace ne lui répondit pas, il alla vers le micro et parla :

\- Ecoutez-moi son salaud de père en veut à sa vie, j'ai su pardonner à Nina, que vous ce soit votre cas ou pas, on ne peut pas rester indifférent. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on la jette dans les bras de son père ! Soulevons-nous et mettons-nous d'accord pour dire que Nina n'a jamais été élève mais enseignante et cela depuis le premier jour de la rentrée.

Ace regardait son amie, elle le regarda puis le public constitué d'élèves et de professeurs, ces derniers applaudirent et les élèves huèrent à l'évocation du père et poussèrent un grand « ouai » pour l'aider.

Nina les remercia silencieusement, elle allait avoir leur soutien, même si on lui en voulait encore, son mensonge ne méritait pas qu'on la jette dans la fosse aux lions !

Nina prit la place d'Ace et les remercia :

\- Merci, si je peux un jour vous aider pour vous remerciez dites-le moi…. Je… j'ai décidé d'attaquer mon père en justice….

\- Tu fais le bon choix, hurla Law, compte sur moi, ton père ne gagnera pas !

\- Merci.

Attaquer son père...

* * *

A samedi prochain (Je vais tout poster le même jour, car un coup mercredi puis samedi... je m'emmêle les pinceaux !). Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	8. Maitre Trafalgar D Water

**Salut à vous !**

 **Pardon pour l'absence !**

 **J'ai profité de mon été (tout est relatif j'ai eu des soucis... de serrure et d'invasion de bestioles O_O).**

 **Il y a eu mon anniversaire aussi ^^ (ça c'est plus gai) j'ai eu 26 ans (youhou !).**

 **Donc voila.**

 **Je fais mon come back ! Un vrai j'ai fini l'autre fanfic en-cours (Entre deux mondes inversé).**

 **Donc cette fois je vais poster plus régulièrement (c'est vrai que cet été j'ai un peu laissé trainer...)**

* * *

 **Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 6 septembre 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Maitre Trafalgar D. Water** **  
**

C'est avec angoisse que Nina, accompagnée d'Edward Newgate, rencontra le père de Law :

\- Bonjour Maitre, Nina a décidé d'attaqué son père en justice.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, vous devez être Monsieur Newgate.

\- Oui et voici Nina.

\- Oh Nina comme je suis heureux de te revoir, asseyez-vous.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Trafalgar D. Water.

\- Oh pas de ça Nina, pas avec moi, appelles-moi Lawyer. Enfin, il va nous falloir parler immédiatement de la situation. Law m'a dit qu'il t'avait révélé que ton père t'avait spolié d'une partie de ton héritage en plus de faire en sorte que tu n'existes plus aux yeux de la loi. C'est très grave : tant que tu étais mineure, c'était à tes tuteurs, ton père et ta mère, de garder chacun les preuves de ton identité, à savoir l'acte de naissance et ta carte d'identité. Pour ce qui concerne ton père, il a détruit les documents qui étaient gardés et archivés dans ta ville de naissance et son exemplaire. J'espère que ta mère avait caché ces documents. Si tu sais où ils se trouvent, il faut me le dire maintenant.

Nina savait, depuis que Law lui avait révélé les projets de son père, qu'il ne restait qu'une possibilité pour prouver qu'elle était bien Nina Relbelt : c'était l'exemplaire de l'acte de naissance et de sa pièce d'identité que sa mère gardait.

Sauf que… elle ignorait où sa mère les avait caché, elle avait cherché en vain depuis ce jour quel pouvait être l'endroit.

\- Je l'ignore malheureusement, depuis les révélations de Law, j'essaye de trouver une réponse, mais je l'ignore. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle avait bien caché séparément ces documents craignant les agissements de mon père. Sauf qu'elle ne m'a jamais rien dit sur l'emplacement.

\- Mais est-ce que tu sais à quel moment ta mère a caché ces documents ?

\- J'ai le sentiment que ça remontait à loin, elle m'a dit juste une fois il y a longtemps qu'elle avait caché mon acte de naissance et ma pièce d'identité…. J'ignore quand elle l'a fait. Si ça se trouve, c'était quand j'étais enfant.

L'avocat et le directeur se regardèrent, c'est ce qu'ils craignaient pour que Nina n'ait jamais parlé des exemplaires de sa mère, c'est qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne les aurait pas ! Lawyer réfléchissait, il était impossible de prouver que Nina était bien la fille de Relbelt, devant un tribunal la loi serait de son côté. Et même si le tribunal croyait Nina, son père irait en Cours de Cassation qui casserait et annulerait les décisions précédentes car Nina n'avait rien pour prouver et acter qu'elle était bien sa fille de chair et de sang !

\- Mais dites-moi, Nina est passée dans la presse, étant la meilleure élève du pays, il a bien moyen de démontrer son identité.

\- Ca ne passera pas, Relbelt est le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Nina.

\- Quoi ? Mais je croyais… que c'était le nom de mon père, s'exclama Nina.

\- Quoi, tu l'ignorais ? Demanda Lawyer surpris.

\- Oui.

\- Lors du mariage entre ton père et ta mère, ta mère a décidé de garder son nom de jeune fille et de te le transmettre comme ton père ne voulait pas le faire à ta naissance.

\- Mais c'est quoi le nom de mon père ?

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas au final que tu l'ignores, ton père s'appelle Sakazuki.

\- Je connais le prénom de mon père, c'est Akainu, je connaissais trois hommes célèbres portant le prénom Akainu. Mais Akainu Sakazuki, est-ce que ce n'est pas….

\- Oui c'est un homme d'affaires impitoyable, acheva Newgate devant le malaise de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais qu'il a toujours voulu un héritier, un garçon, sa haine envers moi vient de là, sanglota Nina.

\- Monsieur, poursuivit Newgate, j'ai débuté avec Nina une demande d'adoption, je souhaite avoir la garde de Nina.

\- Techniquement vous pouvez, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'acte de naissance ou des papiers d'identités, c'est par consentement à la majorité, fit Lawyer. Quand un orphelin se fait adopter il n'a rien de tout cela.

\- Une minute, les orphelins savent à peu près l'âge qu'ils ont et on leur donne même une date d'anniversaire si besoin. Mais moi comment je peux prouver que je suis majeure ? Je fais un peu plus jeune que mon âge.

Newgate réalisa qu'elle avait raison et supplia du regard Lawyer de lui donner une réponse favorable :

\- Comme c'est par consentement…, on n'a pas le droit de vous demander de fournir de justificatifs.

\- Nina, il y a un orphelinat près de l'école, j'irai voir la directrice et on créera un dossier pour dire que tu étais orpheline depuis ta naissance.

\- JE REFUSE ! Hurla Nina en se levant de sa chaise, vous avez pris tellement de risques avec moi, je ne veux pas de faux documents, si on le découvre, mon père en profitera. On dira que je suis une menteuse, je refuse en plus c'est renier le nom de ma chère mère, je ne peux pas accepter une telle idée. J'ai accepté beaucoup d'idées qui comportaient des risques, mais là je refuse d'impliquer plus de monde.

\- Je comprends Nina, fit Lawyer, c'est une mauvaise idée monsieur Newgate, l'intention est bonne, mais face à des tribunaux il sera facile de démontrer que les documents sont faux et cela se retournera contre elle. Notre seule chance, c'est d'arriver à retrouver au moins l'acte de naissance de Nina, de ce que m'avait dit sa mère c'est le seul papier où Sakazuki a signé de son nom attestant être le père de Nina.

\- Mais pourquoi mon père aurait accepté de signer mon acte de naissance ? Il a toujours voulu un garçon et me rejette à cause de ça.

\- Je l'ignore, cela m'a également surprit, mais ta mère semblait me cacher autre chose, quand j'ai voulu en savoir davantage elle m'a remballé et impossible pour moi malgré mes nombreuses insistances d'avoir un semblant de réponse. J'avais le sentiment que c'était quelque chose de pénible et douloureux à avouer.

\- Pénible et douloureux ? Répéta Nina, vous pensez que je ne suis pas la fille de mon père ? Vous pensez que ma mère aurait pu le tromper et que c'est pour cela qu'il me déteste tant ?

\- Je ne peux pas croire cela, ta mère aimait ton père, jusqu'à un certain stade, elle aurait pu le quitter à ta naissance quand il ne t'a montré aucun intérêt, mais elle semblait déterminer à te faire accepter et je crois que ça lui brisait le cœur l'idée même de se séparer de lui. Si on t'exclut du contexte tes parents ont toujours vécu heureux et s'aimaient sincèrement. La source du conflit c'est toi, c'est le rejet de ton père. Crois-moi Nina, ta mère n'a pas trompé ton père, j'aimerai en un sens que ce soit le cas car ça expliquerait l'attitude de ton père vis-à-vis de toi. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, le secret qui pèse autour de ton acte de naissance signé de sa main semble être la clé de cette histoire, je le sens.

\- Vous croyez ? On devrait peut-être récupérer mon dossier médical.

\- J'ai essayé, mais on l'a volé.

\- Mais que me reste-t-il ? Demanda Nina d'une voix blanche.

\- Ca va être très dur, ton père semble avoir tout prévu, répondit Lawyer.

\- Nina je tiens à t'adopter et j'y veillerai, ton père n'avait probablement pas prévu cette possibilité.

\- Je vais vous aider à ce que l'adoption se fasse rapidement et sans encombre.

\- Je vous remercie, nous avons déjà bien entamé les démarches et je vous ai amené le dossier, déclara Newgate.

\- C'est parfait, montrez voir.

Lawyer feuilleta attentivement le dossier d'adoption :

\- Il est bien avancé, je vais vous prendre un rendez-vous auprès d'un juge pour qu'il traite et valide votre demande.

\- Merci et cela pourrait prendre combien de temps ?

\- Je vais faire au plus vite, mais cela peut prendre trois longues semaines avant d'avoir un rendez-vous, mais là je vais faire jouer mes relations et continuer en parallèle ton dossier sur ton identité.

\- Vu que je vais être adoptée, ce n'est peut-être plus nécessaire.

\- Tu veux renoncer à tes droits ? Tu es certaine de toi ? La fortune de ta mère est colossale ! Elle te nomme comme unique héritière, actuellement la fortune de ta mère est bloquée, même si ton père a réussi à en récupérer une partie. Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer mais comme tu ne t'es pas manifestée j'ai trouvé ça étrange, or quand l'héritier ne se manifeste pas l'héritage revient à la personne la plus proche du défunt et cela reste ton père. J'ai stoppé la procédure en déclarant que tu étais vivante et que ton père n'avait aucun droit sur la fortune de ta mère, ton père a martelé ne pas avoir de fille, la justice m'a donné deux ans pour te retrouver et prouver que tu es bien l'héritière. Cependant je sais aussi par différents contacts que ton père fait pression pour tout récupérer, c'est quelqu'un d'influent.

\- Peut-être que c'est mieux de laisser couler….

\- Nina ! Ta mère t'a légué toutes ses affaires, bijoux, biens, fortunes, tu ne tiens pas à récupérer des objets ou bijoux qui ont une valeur sentimentale ?

\- Si, mais….

\- Tu as peur de ton père, c'est ça ? Demanda Newgate.

\- J'ai toujours eu peur de lui et en même temps je voulais son attention et qu'il soit fier de moi. Il possède une aura écrasante, ma mère me protégeait toujours, mais j'ai toujours eu en moi une part de peur. Et j'aimerai que cette histoire cesse aussi, je sais que je n'obtiendrais rien de lui, même si j'aurais aimé…. Je suis épuisée, alors… oui… je suis prête à renoncer à ce qu'a légué ma mère, répondit Nina d'une voix nouée.

\- Ca serait donner raison à ton père…, Nina j'ai droit à deux ans pour t'aider à récupérer ce qu'il te revient de droit, tu vas te battre. Si passé ce délai on n'a pas retrouvé au moins ton acte de naissance alors on arrêtera, mais d'ici là je veux que tu te battes, ton père ne connaît pas sa chance. N'importe quel père aimerait avoir une fille comme toi brillante, si gentille, si dévouée

\- Merci monsieur Lawyer.

Nina essuya ses larmes, Newgate lui tendit un mouchoir et lui caressa le dos pour essayer de l'apaiser :

\- J'ai confiance en l'avenir, tout s'arrangera Nina, ai confiance, tu n'es plus seule, tu as toute une école qui te soutient, tout un village et un brillant avocat. On te soutiendra et t'aidera jusqu'au bout.

\- Merci monsieur le directeur, souffla Nina en prenant le mouchoir.

\- Cette entrevue a été des plus éprouvantes, on va s'arrêter là, tenez ma carte de visite. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler et qu'importe l'heure, moi je vais faire en sorte d'accélérer nos deux dossiers. Nina, ce fût un plaisir de te revoir, même si j'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances, prend bien soin de toi, fit Lawyer.

\- Merci, répondit Nina.

\- Je vous remercie de nous avoir reçu, fit Newgate, je pense vous recontacter pour me tenir informé de vos avancés.

\- Je vous en prie, je vous souhaite un bon retour.

Nina sortit de son sac sa perruque noire qu'elle remit, elle mit ensuite des lunettes de soleil, il lui fallait ça pour se sentir en sécurité, le directeur avait fait de même. Newgate préférait modifier lui aussi son apparence pour ne pas attirer l'attention. S'il apparaissait en public avec une femme, les hommes de main de Sakazuki pourraient en déduire qu'il s'agissait de Nina déguisée et les attaquer. S'ils étaient méconnaissables tous les deux, il y avait moins de risque. Newgate remit sa perruque blonde, un chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil.

Ils firent comme si de rien n'étaient, il ne fallait pas essayer qu'ils tentent de voir si on les épiait ou suivait, c'était trop risqué. Il fallait paraître naturelle, or pour Nina c'était difficile car elle avait la peur au ventre et voulait vérifier dans toutes les directions qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

* * *

A dans une semaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	9. Une idée comme une autre

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 6 septembre 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Une idée comme une autre**

Ce n'est qu'une fois au sein de l'école qu'elle put souffler et se sentir en sécurité, elle reprit ensuite la direction de son dortoir pour se préparer à son cours de soutien. Elle avait le temps de prendre une douche pour se détendre et d'aller déjeuner.

Elle avait une heure devant elle, elle s'attacha ses cheveux roux en un chignon avant d'aller sous une bonne douche chaude. C'était un de ses rares moments de détente qu'elle s'accordait dans la vie. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait une douche, elle savourait chaque seconde, ressentait chaque goutte d'eau qui glissait sur son corps embarquant courbatures et fatigues. Elle prit son gel douche et s'en étala. Le jet d'eau toujours activé, elle en profita pour se mousser et se nettoyer en douceur.

Au bout de dix minutes elle arrêta l'arrivée d'eau et se saisit de sa serviette, elle se sécha et revêtit son uniforme propre, chemise blanche et jupe noire cintrée.

Elle rassembla sa jolie chevelure de feu bouclé en un chignon qui faisait très professionnel, mais qui le devenait moins car quelques petites mèches s'échappaient de cette prison imposée et cela rendait la jeune femme un peu moins dure et stricte.

Elle alla dans le réfectoire pour déjeuner, Nina se sentit observée, elle était arrivée tard pour déjeuner, elle était la dernière. Du coup, tout le monde la voyait arriver et la dévisageait, elle ne savait pas trop où se mettre et le directeur lui fit signe de la rejoindre avec d'autres professeurs.

Nina y alla et s'installa timidement, ça la mettait mal à l'aise de déjeuner avec ses professeurs, car elle n'arrivait pas à les considérer comme des collègues. Même si elle donnait des cours de soutien, elle avait déjà fait ça avec d'autres étudiants par le passé, ici c'était plus une couverture, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment professeur.

\- Nina, aujourd'hui tu n'auras, si j'ai bonne mémoire, qu'une heure pour aider les élèves qui le veulent, je voudrais que tu te reposes en attendant, commença le directeur.

\- Mais je vais bien monsieur, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

\- Si je t'ai fait venir c'est que je veux que le reste du corps enseignant le sache, tu es fatiguée, ça se voit et se sent, tu caches tes cernes avec du maquillage. Tu continues à travailler énormément, malgré le fait que je voudrais que tu ralentisses, c'est aussi ton mode de fonctionnement et le changer va être difficile. Néanmoins, je veux que tu te reposes et dormes un peu, je ne serais pas étonné si tes nuits sont agitées à cause de ton père.

\- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais je vais bien je vous rassure.

\- Tu es pâlotte, tu manges moins et je ne serai pas surpris que tu ais perdu du poids, je veux que tu te reprennes maintenant sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton diplôme.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! Hurla Nina en se levant attirant l'attention de tous.

Newgate avait touché la corde sensible, une telle menace la mettait hors d'elle.

\- Alors cesses de dire que tu vas bien et tu te reposeras comme demandé et je veux que vous y veillez, fit le directeur à l'adresse de ses enseignants.

Nina se rassit dans un soupir rageur, elle se tient la tête dans ses mains. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle ne dormait presque plus. Avant son arrivé ici elle avait eu l'habitude de dormir peu et d'énormément travailler, elle avait toujours connu un rythme très soutenu pour plaire à son père. Elle travaillait facilement dix-heures par jour, ajouter à cela une heure consacré à se laver, manger, s'habiller et les cinq heures restantes à dormir quand elle ne les utilisait pas pour étudier.

Quand elle avait joué le rôle de Godric son rythme avait changé, elle avait été contrainte de se modérer par peur qu'on la compare à la très connue Nina Relbelt. Sa réputation de bosseuse assidue était connue, les étudiants et les professeurs d'hautes écoles connaissaient à peu près son rythme. Si elle avait continué en tant que Godric avec le même rythme de travail les enseignants et les étudiants de One Piece School auraient finit par faire le lien et seraient arrivé à la conclusion que Godric et Nina ne pouvait être qu'une même personne.

Elle s'était donc réfrénée par peur que son père la retrouve de cette manière et de ce fait elle s'était mise à dormir plus longtemps à passer moins d'heures à étudier.

Son corps avait apprécié, sauf que là elle essayait de revenir à son ancien rythme c'était pour elle vitale, sauf que son corps ne suivait plus. Sans compter l'angoisse continuelle qu'elle avait d'être enlevé par son père l'empêchait de passer des nuits complètes et surtout sereines.

En clair elle était épuisée, psychologiquement et physiquement et ça Newgate en avait bien conscience.

Nina finit par sortir de table, elle ne pouvait rien avaler :

\- Nina rassis-toi immédiatement ! Ordonna Newgate.

\- Non, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit, je ne vais pas rester une minute de plus ici si c'est pour qu'on me menace de ne pas me donner mon diplôme parce que je ne me serais pas assez reposée, nourrit ou divertit.

Nina partit presque en courant :

\- Edward tu es trop à cran en ce moment, fit Rayleigh, je me suis abstenu d'intervenir mais ce n'est pas en la menaçant comme tu le fais et devant nous tous qu'elle va bien réagir. Elle s'est sentit prise aux pièges, il faut lui laisser plus de temps et y aller plus subtilement.

\- Je vais lui parler, intervient Crocodile, je pense qu'il faut maintenant tenter une approche qu'on a pour l'instant pas songé et qui me semble pourtant évidente.

\- Ah et laquelle ? Demanda Roger curieux comme le reste de l'auditoire.

\- Le travail, déclara Crocodile en se levant.

Il prit avec lui le plateau de Nina et sortit du réfectoire et alla vers la salle de soutien, comme il le pensait, il trouva Nina qui le dévisageait :

\- Tu sais si tu tombes dans les pommes devant tes élèves tu ne vas pas pouvoir les aider, manges et bois un peu.

Il posa devant elle son plateau repas :

\- Il vous a envoyé….

\- Non je suis venu de mon plein gré, aller je veux que tu manges un minimum, tu travailles tant, ton cerveau en a besoin.

Nina le regarda et finit par déjeuner devant lui, même si elle ne termina pas, elle se força à prendre un peu de tout.

\- Je préfère, fit Crocodile avec un sourire encourageant, c'est un bel établissement ici, on y est tous investit, moi le premier, ça demande beaucoup de travail. Il ne s'agit pas que d'enseigner, il s'agit aussi de connaître tous ses élèves avec leurs difficultés pour les aider à progresser, mais voir aussi ceux qui s'ennuient ferme en cours car tout ce qu'on leur apprend ils savent déjà. Ça demande une implication bien plus importante qu'on peut le penser, il ne s'agit pas que d'enseigner une matière, beaucoup l'oubli mais on a un rôle d'accompagnateur. J'aime mes élèves, même les plus bavards comme Ace que je reprends trop régulièrement en cours.

Nina sourit, elle se souvenait du premier cours d'anglais qu'elle avait eu avec Ace, toute suite Crocodile l'avait repris.

Crocodile vit son sourire, c'était parfait il parlait un langage qu'elle connaissait :

\- Tu sais, c'est dur aussi d'enseigner, car nos élèves finissent par partir, c'est la vie, ils ne vont pas rester indéfiniment des étudiants. Moi j'ai besoin de calme et de silence pour me ressourcer, j'aime me poser dans une salle vide et rester là à réfléchir de tout et de rien. Le plus important pour moi c'est de me vider la tête pour mieux être d'attaque, je ne peux que te conseiller de trouver quelque chose qui t'aidera à te ressourcer, si tu veux enseigner, tu vas en avoir besoin, car c'est un métier très prenant tu peux me croire.

\- Et… que me conseillerez-vous ?

\- Qu'aimes-tu faire dans la vie à part apprendre des connaissances ?

\- Je ne sais pas… je n'ai jamais vraiment fait autre chose.

\- On va faire un pacte tous les deux tu me laisses une semaine pour t'aider à ma manière, oublie le directeur et ses contraintes, tu bosses si tu en as envie, mais dès que je te le demanderai tu devras obéir.

Nina fronça les sourcils, curieuse d'écouter la suite :

\- Je vais poser une semaine et tu vas en faire de même.

\- Vous voulez dire, partir de l'école et…

\- Oui, tu embarques tes livres, tes cours, tout ce que tu veux et je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

Nina le regarda et réfléchit, elle hésitait, si elle pouvait travailler cela lui convenait. Cependant elle avait peur que son père et ses hommes la retrouvent :

\- J'ai deux résidences une connue de tous et la seconde non, je donnerai l'adresse oralement uniquement au directeur, c'est là où on ira.

\- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai peur de sortir de cette école.

\- Il faudra bien y ressortir à un moment donné, tu vas redevenir un garçon le temps du trajet.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, j'ai très peur.

\- Tout ira bien Nina.

Elle le regarda, elle voulait le croire, mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'être dans les mains de son père.

\- Allons en parler avec le directeur.

Nina se leva et le suivit, peut-être qu'être éloigné quelques jours cela lui ferait du bien, être dans un endroit distancé lui permettrait peut-être de dormir enfin un peu.

Crocodile sortit et alla voir Newgate, Nina elle préféra rester en retrait derrière son professeur d'anglais. N'écoutant que d'une oreille discrète la conversation. Crocodile expliqua son idée au directeur, il avait une idée bien précise sur comment faire pour que Nina lâche un peu ses études.

\- J'ignorais que tu en avais une résidence secondaire, je prends note de l'adresse.

\- C'est un endroit que je garde secret pour y être tranquille et le fait qu'elle soit en danger, ça sera pour elle une bonne chose. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté je le reconnais, mais au moins ça l'éloignera de son père et il ne pourra pas la retrouver.

\- Pour ça ce n'est pas un tort, c'est même un avantage. La requête me surprend un peu, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas pris de vacances Crocodile, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal. Et toi Nina, l'idée te plait ?

\- C'est plus le fait de sortir qui me fait peur…. Mais ça ne posera pas de problème pour les élèves votre absence ?

\- Notre établissement reste une école privée et est unique dans sa manière de fonctionner, chaque enseignant peut demander des congés. Je pars du principe qu'il faut aussi se reposer pour être performant. Cela ne me choque pas quand j'ai de temps en temps des demandes de congés. Puis même pour vous, je parle des étudiants, vous avez des temps de pause un peu plus longue que dans d'autres établissements. Ce qu'on vous enseigne ici est de qualité, mais surtout très riche et ça il ne le faut pas l'oublier. Je veux bien vous donner une semaine à tous les deux, je veux vous revoir d'attaque. Moi je vais prévenir les autres pour qu'ils adaptent leurs emplois du temps. Vous pouvez partir dès maintenant si vous le voulez.

\- Cela me va et toi Nina ?

\- Heu... est-ce qu'on peut partir demain matin ? Je voudrais prévenir mes amis et faire mon cours de soutien.

\- Entendu Nina, devança Crocodile.

Crocodile jeta un regard à Newgate qui se traduisait : « Laissez-la faire, surtout ne la braquée pas ! ».

\- Si cela te fait plaisir, entendu ! Vous partirez demain matin, conclut le directeur qui faisait confiance à Crocodile.

\- Merci et désolé… pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, ajouta Nina avant de se retirer.

Le directeur se leva pour la retenir, mais elle était déjà sorti, il se rassit et soupira :

\- On dit d'elle qu'elle est très polie et respectueuse, elle vous respecte c'est certain. Il va falloir être patient avec elle, je vais essayer ma manière de faire, j'espère bien vous la ramener changée.

\- Je l'espère aussi Crocodile.

Nina passa dans son dortoir pour aller au petit coin, elle avait accumulé tellement de stress et d'angoisse qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Ensuite elle se reprit, elle avait un cours de soutien dans un peu moins de deux heures….

\- Comment je vais m'occuper ? J'ai beau lire et apprendre, il n'y a rien que je ne connaisse déjà, c'est d'un ennui. Je vais relire mes cours tout de même, dit-elle la mort dans l'âme.

Elle lut avec rapidité, capacité qu'elle avait acquise tout comme la mémorisation à force de réviser depuis son plus jeune âge. D'ailleurs les dix pages d'un livre de droit qu'elle avait lu plus tôt elle se souvenait de tout au mot près.

Au bout d'une heure elle finit de lire ses notes de cours qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis des semaines :

\- Allez; dans une heure j'ai un cours de soutien, je vais faire mes bagages pour demain, qu'est-ce que je vais prendre ?

Ses cours c'était évident, tout comme ses livres qu'elle casa dans sa grande valise, ensuite elle rassembla ses effets personnels, une photo de sa mère, ses vêtements et ce fut tout. Quand elle regarda le contenu de sa valise, elle trouvait qu'elle était bien vide. Mise à part sa photo, rien n'était vraiment personnel, sauf peut-être son téléphone portable qu'elle n'avait pas allumé depuis des lustres. Sinon elle n'avait pas de bijoux, pas de peluches, pas de souvenir, rien. Elle se remémora le jour où elle avait fait sa valise et était partit de chez elle pour venir ici, elle avait dû prendre le plus important pour elle et à l'époque c'était ses livres.

Sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas que son père vendrait tous ses biens et déménagerait ! Du coup elle regrettait de ne rien avoir pris mise à part cette photo. Nina se demanda quels effets avaient pu racheter ses camarades.

Elle se recoiffa ne sachant comment s'occuper, elle pouvait encore réviser, sauf qu'elle se connaissait, elle risquait de louper son cours. Une fois plongé dans ses révisions, elle pouvait perdre facilement la notion du temps, combien de fois elle avait passé des nuits courtes, pour ne pas dire blanches.

Elle tourna en rond avant d'aller dans sa salle de cours, priant le dieu de l'enseignement de lui envoyer au moins un élève.

On toqua à sa porte, elle se redressa et hurla presque trop heureuse d'avoir un étudiant :

\- Oui.

\- Coucou Nina, désolé de te déranger, fit Shanks.

\- Oh, fit déçue Nina.

\- Tu sembles déçue de me voir.

\- En fait je pensais que c'était un élève à aider.

Elle vit Shanks s'installer au premier rang en face de son bureau :

\- Vas-y enseignes-moi des choses.

\- Quoi ?!

Shanks sourit alors que Nina était là paniquée et sur son visage Shanks lisait les questions suivantes : que dois-je faire ? Lui enseigner quoi ? C'est un professeur non ?

\- Hé cool.

\- Mais j'aide les étudiants… je… je ne vois pas… ce que je pourrais vous apporter.

\- Et bien as-tu des conseils à me donner ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas….

Quelqu'un toqua, Nina regarda la porte et pria les dieux de la connaissance, de la culture, de l'éducation, de l'enseignement que ce soit un élève en difficulté et pas un professeur.

\- Heu entrez, s'exclama mal assurée Nina.

\- Bonjour, fit Zoro.

Nina soupira presque de soulagement :

\- Je crois que je me suis trompé de salle désolé.

Zoro referma la porte au grand désespoir de Nina.

Shanks qui regardait la scène trouvait la petite adorable, il trouvait son état de panique hilarant, même s'il compatissait :

\- Ecoutes Nina, moi j'ai des soucis avec mes classes, il y a des problèmes récurrents sur la conjugaison, c'est le plus gros souci. J'aimerai que tu voies si tu ne peux pas leur réexpliquer cette liste de temps. J'ai un programme je ne peux pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur leurs lacunes, mais toi tu peux les aider, tu as une manière et une approche différente dans ta façon d'expliquer.

\- Heu… oui, si on me fait part de ces problèmes là je ferais un cours dessus.

\- Bon, comme tes camarades hésitent encore à venir te voir on a eu une idée.

Shanks alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit :

\- Entrez ! Elle n'a personne pour l'instant.

Nina vit plusieurs professeurs entrer : c'était tous ceux qui n'avaient pas de classe actuellement. Nina déglutit de les voir s'installer à la place que doivent occuper les élèves et elle sur l'estrade :

\- Voila Nina, on va te confier les difficultés tenaces de nos élèves pour que tu te concentres dessus avec eux, expliqua Shanks. Je pense qu'il serait bon qu'on fasse avec toi une mise au point de temps à autre.

\- C'est une bonne idée, concéda Nina mal à l'aise.

Mine de rien, elle était seule devant une assemblée d'homme, elle une femme, discrète, réservée, timide en somme.

\- Et c'est quoi les difficultés principales ? Demanda Nina avec une voix un peu hésitante.

Ceux qui enseignaient une même matière se rassemblèrent et dictèrent les lacunes qu'ils avaient observées. Quitte à anticiper les chapitres à venir qui seraient problématiques pour qu'elle puisse le commencer en amont avec les volontaires pour que ce soit plus facile pour eux à tout assimiler.

Nina nota tout, hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait tout écrit, elle savait comment procéder pour aider ceux en difficulté.

Mine de rien, elle passa son heure à écouter les remarques de chacun, ainsi elle pourrait animer ses cours sur un thème précis. Elle avait plusieurs créneaux pour ses cours, il fallait qu'elle établisse un emploi du temps, qui se traça. Elle prit une feuille et répartit les matières rapidement.

\- Je ferais le nécessaire, finit-elle par dire.

La sonnerie de l'établissement retentit indiquant à Nina que son cours de soutien avait pris fin.

Elle rassembla ses notes et sortit avec les professeurs, elle avait un tas d'idée sur comment expliquer les cours problématiques, ainsi que les exercices et les moyens mnémotechniques.

Pour l'heure, elle allait devoir s'occuper et ça elle ne savait vraiment pas faire. Elle décida d'aller à la bibliothèque et prit sur elle pour rechercher un livre racontant une histoire. Elle en prit un et lu le résumé, Nina reposa le livre et en prit un autre et un autre et un autre. Elle capitula, rien ne l'intéressait.

Elle en avait marre, elle se dit vivement le lendemain, au moins elle changerait de décor et trouverait probablement comment s'occuper.

Le temps finit par jouer en sa faveur, c'était la sortie des classes et plus précisément celle de ses amis qu'elle retrouva.

\- Nina, ça va ? Demanda Ace.

\- Oui et vous ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de ses amis.

\- Oh comme d'habitude, répondit Coby.

\- Je tenais à vous le dire, je vais partir une semaine, pour essayer de me… détendre….

\- Quoi ? Pas toute seule au moins ? S'exclama Ace.

\- Non je serais accompagnée je vous rassure. J'espère… que j'arriverai à décrocher un peu de mes livres et de mes cours. C'est pour moi très dur.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, si tu savais tout ce qu'on peut faire hormis travailler, je suis sûr que tu trouveras plusieurs choses géniales à réaliser, rassura Ace.

\- Merci, je l'espère, mais j'ai des doutes, je suis tellement conditionnée à travailler, je me rends compte à quel point c'est dur de changer ses habitudes.

\- Tu y arriveras, s'exclama Usopp.

\- Merci les amis, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Tu as raison et tu sais tu as déjà fait un pas vers le changement en te faisant des amis, rappela Coby, tu avais la réputation d'aider les autres, mais pas de te lier d'amitié avec eux.

\- C'est vrai, sourit timidement Nina.

\- Allons diner, moi j'ai une faim de loup, s'exclama Luffy.

\- Mais le diner n'est pas servi Luffy, rappela Nina.

\- Ah c'est vrai, se lamenta ce dernier.

Usopp se proposa pour faire passer le temps de raconter une de ses aventures, son histoire captiva tout le monde et leur permit de patienter jusqu'au moment du diner :

\- Ah j'ai faim ! S'exclama Luffy.

\- Tu as tout le temps faim, reprirent en cœur ses camarades.

Nina sourit discrètement et s'installa avec ses amis :

\- Ca ne va pas Nina ? Demanda Ace.

\- Si, mais je ne sais pas comment m'occuper ce soir, il est encore tôt je sais, mais je ne vais pas me coucher juste après le diner.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu sembles épuisée au contraire ça te ferais du bien, assura Ace.

\- Tu as sans doute raison.

Si Ace ne l'avait pas vu si fatiguée et en manque de sommeil il lui aurait fait découvrir un jeu de société, mais là elle devait dormir.

Après le repas, tous se séparèrent. Nina chercha juste Crocodile, elle avait oublié de lui demander à quelle heure elle devait être prête pour le départ.

Elle alla voir dans la salle des professeurs, mais vu l'heure il n'y avait personne, elle songea qu'il était peut-être encore au réfectoire, après tout, c'était encore possible.

Nina retourna sur ses pas et jeta un rapide coup d'œil et finit par le voir, elle soupira de soulagement, elle n'aurait pas à le chercher dans toute l'école. Elle prit une grande respiration et alla le voir, lui en pleine discussion avec ses collègues :

\- Excusez-moi professeur Crocodile….

\- Oui Nina ?

\- Heu pour demain, pour l'heure… on en a pas parlé et…, dit-elle en entortillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux dans ses doigts.

\- Oh tu n'as pas à stresser, 10h ça te convient ?

\- Oui, merci pardon du dérangement.

\- Tu ne déranges pas tu sais, lança Crocodile.

Nina hocha de la tête et partit dans sa chambre, elle décida comme elle avait du temps à perdre de se prendre un bon bain chaud.

Elle fit couler de l'eau, pendant ce temps-là elle se brossa les dents avant de se coiffer ses cheveux roux. Elle passa rapidement aux toilettes et prit son pyjama qu'elle posa près de la baignoire qui était remplit, elle coupa l'eau avant de déshabiller et de se détendre.

Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblerait la résidence secondaire de Crocodile.

* * *

A dans une semaine ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	10. Premier jour de vacance

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 9 octobre 2017 (ajout prochainement).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Premier jour de vacance**

Le lendemain Nina était prête une heure à l'avance. Elle tournait en rond dans le couloir ne sachant pas si elle devait avertir ou non son professeur qu'elle était prête :

\- Je vois que tu es prête, lança Crocodile en la voyant.

\- Heu… oui.

\- Bon met ton déguisement et on y va si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

Nina avait revêtit son déguisement de garçon, il ne manquait plus que la perruque et des lunettes de soleil pour achever la transformation.

\- On peut y aller.

Crocodile hocha la tête, il prit ses bagages et s'avança, Nina le suivit faisant rouler sa valise, heureusement qu'elle avait des roulettes car elle pesait une blinde avec tous ses livres.

Arrivés au parking, Crocodile chargea les affaires de Nina, puis les siennes :

\- Tu peux t'installer.

Nina monta côté passager et observa discrètement les alentours pendant qu'elle mettait sa ceinture de sécurité, rien ne semblait suspect. Crocodile monta, il s'attacha et démarra sans plus tarder sa voiture : il savait qu'elle angoissait à l'idée de franchir le portail. Aussi, il fit vite. Il commença à rouler, sur les premiers kilomètres Nina et Crocodile guettaient le rétroviseur ou le miroir côté passager pour la jeune femme pour déterminer s'ils étaient suivit.

Crocodile prit même exprès un chemin de campagne et fit plusieurs détours pour être certain de ne pas être suivit, sauf que c'était des routes peu empruntées, donc ils virent vite que personne ne les suivait.

Nina fut définitivement rassurée, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle retira sa perruque ou une partie de son costume. Elle avait trop peur que leur véhicule passe à côté de celui de son père ou d'un de ses hommes et d'être reconnue par cette imprudence.

Elle garda donc tout le long du voyage son déguisement, ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé dans la résidence de son professeur qu'elle osa ôter ses accessoires :

\- Tu iras prendre une douche, fit Crocodile en la voyant dégouliné de sueur.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus, ça tient chaud tout ça.

\- J'imagine.

Crocodile déchargea la voiture et Nina l'aida :

\- Laisse.

\- Non, je vais vous aider.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me tutoyer ? Rappela Crocodile.

\- Je sais… mais j'y arrive pas.

\- On va faire en sorte que si.

Nina prit sa valise et suivit son interlocuteur qui ouvrit la résidence :

\- Bienvenue chez moi.

Nina détailla l'entrée, elle était spacieuse, lumineuse et saumonée :

\- Ici tu as les toilettes si tu veux te rafraichir, attends je vais même te donner maintenant une serviette de bain.

La salle de bain était jaune pâle, le lavabo, les WC, la baignoire, les meubles étaient les seuls éléments blancs. Crocodile sortit une serviette, une deuxième plus petite et un gant :

\- Voila, tu peux utiliser la petite serviette pour te rafraichir le visage, fais-le vite avant de me faire une insolation, tu es toute rouge.

Il la laissa, Nina s'enferma elle se déshabilla et s'ôta les épaisseurs qui avaient camouflés sa poitrine et alla au petit coin avant de se laver les mains et de se passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, elle sécha comme elle pu ses cheveux trempés. Puis elle regarda sa serviette et la baignoire avant de céder à la tentation. Elle se doucha et se lava les cheveux.

Quand elle sortit elle mit directement l'uniforme pour garçon qu'on lui avait prêté le temps du voyage, sans ses épaisseurs, il était clairement trop grand. Elle se sentit stupide maintenant, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prit ses affaires à elle avant de se doucher ?

Elle soupira, elle sortit de la salle de bain et vit sa valise encore dans l'entrée, est-ce que Crocodile avait suspecté qu'elle aurait besoin de ses affaires pour ne pas les avoir déplacé ? Nina ne réfléchit pas longtemps, elle ouvrit sa valise et prit ses vêtements avant de s'enfermer quelques instant dans la salle de bain pour réapparaitre avec des affaires à sa taille.

Nina tira sa valise et entra timidement dans le salon, il était fait dans de la pierre orangé avec de beaux meubles en ébène :

\- Tu es moins rouge la douche a dû te faire de bien.

\- Oui….

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre si tu veux bien.

\- Oui.

Crocodile voulu porter la valise de Nina, qui au même moment voulu saisir le poignet de celle-ci. Leurs mains se touchèrent et là tous deux ressentir un courant électrique.

Nina écarta sa main et s'excusa **. Elle se mit dos à Crocodile et regarda sa main, Nina n'était pas stupide, ce genre de phénomène signifiait que la personne en face d'elle était… son âme sœur.**

Crocodile avait aussi ressentit la même chose, il regarda Nina de dos, il la voyait fixer sa main. Pour lui pas de doute, elle avait ressentit comme lui cet échange électrisant. Il devait se l'avouer : Nina était mignonne, elle était tellement plongée dans ses cours et ses études qu'elle ignorait royalement les regards masculins qui se posaient sur elle. C'était une belle femme, son côté timide et vulnérable la rendaient craquante. Toutefois il ne s'attendait pas à éprouver quelque chose, c'est vrai qu'il voulait l'aider, la soutenir, la protéger de son père, mais ce n'était pas le seul.

Crocodile décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et d'y réfléchir à tête reposée et se saisit de la valise et la monta à l'étage pour la déposer dans une chambre rouge et orange :

\- Voilà ta chambre, tu peux commencer à t'installer, après nous irons au marché acheter des produits frais, car je n'ai rien pour faire les repas. Tu viendras avec moi, tu verras le marché est imposant, donc si tu as une envie particulière n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

\- D'accord.

Nina regarda sa chambre, elle la trouvait magnifique. Elle y entra et ouvrit sa valise déposant sur le bureau qu'elle avait à sa disposition toutes ses affaires pour les études.

Ensuite, elle rangea dans une armoire ses quelques vêtements, elle n'en avait pas beaucoup. Elle avait ses uniformes fournit par le directeur et les seuls vêtements qu'elle portait quand elle s'était enfuit de chez elle pour supplier le directeur de la prendre parmi ses élèves.

Nina soupira, elle se sentait tellement stupide de n'avoir rien prit. Nina prit un peu d'argent pour le marché, peut-être trouverait-elle quelques vêtements pour compléter sa maigre garde-robe. La jeune femme fixa sa main, elle songea à ce contact électrique qu'elle avait ressentit, elle se demanda si Crocodile avait eu la même chose. Elle devait y réfléchir et l'observer quand ils se retoucheraient. Nina attrapa sa perruque, elle la mit et descendit :

\- Je suis prête pour vous accompagner.

\- Très bien. On y va alors.

Ils sortirent de nouveau prenant la voiture, à peine cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent, Crocodile descendit et sortit de la voiture un chariot de course :

\- J'ai fait une liste, regarde-la et si tu vois quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas tu n'hésites à barrer.

\- Cela me gêne, vous avez la gentillesse de m'héberger, je trouverai ça impoli.

\- De un je n'aime pas le gaspillage, de deux j'aime quand mes invités apprécient leur repas du début jusqu'à la fin, alors s'il te plaît ne fais pas de chichi sinon je brûle tes cours en rentrant.

Nina le regarda morte de peur et scruta la liste :

\- Je n'aime pas les poireaux, les endives et c'est tout, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Hé va falloir te détendre je les aurais pas brûlé tes cours, dit-il lui massant les épaules de la jeune femme qu'il avait vu viré au blanc cadavérique à l'évocation de la destruction de ses cours.

Nina se tendit de sentir les doigts de son professeur sur elle, elle ressentait encore ce contact électrisant et c'était de même pour Crocodile. Nina n'osa pas bouger, Crocodile arrêta quand il la jugea moins tendu et lui présenta son bras :

\- On y va ?

Crocodile attendait la réaction de Nina, il la voyait hésiter avant qu'elle n'ose lui prendre le bras. Ce qui l'avait décidé c'était le contact, ainsi elle pourrait observer Crocodile et peut-être déterminer si lui aussi avait ressentit la même chose qu'elle quand leurs mains c'étaient touchées.

Nina se surprit à se sentir bien et comme… en sécurité, elle ressentait une douce chaleur, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ressentait autant de choses aussi nouvelles et plaisantes.

Elle osa lever ses yeux vers lui, son regard croisa le sien, Crocodile avait lui aussi comme elle décidé de l'observer pour voir sa réaction, ils détournèrent en même temps le regard et rougirent gênés. Pour briser cette gêne, il su quoi faire :

\- Tiens voila des tomates, tu peux les rayer ? Je vous prendrais une grappe de tomate, une salade, mettez cinq cent grammes de pomme de terre, une demi-douzaine de carotte.

\- Entendu monsieur, fit le maraîcher, ça vous fera 200 Berrys.

\- Tenez, voici la monnaie.

Nina tendit les bras, le maraîcher lui donna les légumes qu'elle mit dans le chariot de courses, Nina et Crocodile saisirent en même temps le sac de tomate et Nina regarda Crocodile, croisant son regard une nouvelle fois et nota son trouble. Pour elle, plus de doute : il vivait la même chose qu'elle. Elle prit le sac et le rangea. Aucun n'osa dire quoi que ce soit comme une sorte d'accord tacite. Nina et Crocodile achetèrent de la viande fraiche, de fruits, quelques autres légumes et des œufs :

\- Je crois qu'on aura assez pour tenir la semaine, souhaiterais-tu faire un tour des autres stands avant qu'on parte ?

\- Ca ne vous… dérange pas ?

\- Non absolument pas.

Nina se dirigea timidement vers des stands de vêtements et trouva des hauts en satin, comme elle était fine, avec une jolie poitrine elle pouvait se permettre tous les hauts, surtout ceux près du corps. Elle se sentait jolie, féminine, mais aussi sage… sage elle repensait à son père. Quand elle y songeait elle avait toujours prit des vêtements certes beaux, mais sobres pour ne pas dire classique pour donner une image de jeune fille sage pour que son père l'apprécie.

Nina observa les vêtements plus extravagants, elle n'aimait pas spécialement peut-être qu'il y avait une part de soigner son image vis-à-vis de son père, mais si elle y réfléchissait bien elle aimait aussi les vêtements qu'elle choisissait. Nina secoua la tête et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de tout ramener à son père :

\- Je vais vous prendre, le haut en satin rose, le vert émeraude, le rouge, le noir, le blanc et le marron.

\- Bien ma charmante demoiselle ça vous fera 800 Berrys.

\- Tenez, fit Crocodile.

\- Oh non j'ai de quoi payer.

\- Cela me fait plaisir, répliqua Crocodile.

\- S'il vous plait, c'est mon premier achat, chuchota t'elle, laissez-moi payer.

\- Si cela te fait plaisir, soit.

\- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire heureux et ravi, tenez monsieur.

\- Merci ma petite dame.

\- Merci beaucoup bonne journée.

Nina était aux anges, c'était son premier achat :

\- Nina comment ça c'était ton premier achat ?

\- Pas ici, répondit la concernée gênée.

Crocodile n'insista pas, c'est vrai que le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas :

\- Entendu tu m'en parleras quand on rentrera, si tu le veux bien évidemment.

Elle hocha la tête et continua de regarder, elle prit une jupe cintrée noire pour en avoir une autre pour permettre à la seconde d'être lavée en attendant. Elle prit également un pantalon noir fluide et satiné, un en gris anthracite. Elle paya 700 Berrys, elle était ravie, elle avait le minimum maintenant.

\- On peut y aller maintenant si vous voulez.

\- Tu ne veux pas voir les stands de bijoux ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de bijou en fait….

\- Raison de plus ! Tu veux peut-être en avoir un.

\- Heu… on peut toujours regarder.

Elle regarda, Crocodile vit des jolies barrettes en forme de cœur sertit de strass, il s'imaginait Nina avec une de ces barrettes, il la trouvait très mignonne. Il se reprit et prit une rose pâle et une verte émeraude qui irait si bien dans ses cheveux roux. Nina était en pleine contemplation des bijoux, c'était beau, mais elle n'en ressentait pas l'utilité.

\- As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui te plaisait ?

\- Non, j'aimerai rentrer.

\- Très bien.

Ils sortirent du marché et chargèrent la voiture avant de partir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la villa, Nina aida à décharger et à ranger la nourriture, avant de vouloir remonter dans sa chambre :

\- Nina tu m'aides à cuisiner ?

Nina s'arrêta nette tendue, Crocodile le remarqua :

\- Nina ? Appela Crocodile en la rejoignant avant de se planter devant elle.

\- C'est que… je ne sais pas cuisiner, avoua honteuse la jeune femme en rougissant.

Elle s'attendait à une moquerie et rien ne vient :

\- Ah bon ? Oh tu dois bien savoir le B. quand même.

\- Non, pour dire vrai je n'ai cuisiné qu'une fois dans ma vie, j'avais six ans, ma mère était tombée malade, mon père m'a demandé que je remplace ma mère aux cuisines, sur un ton pas très aimable.

Crocodile imagina bien la scène, le directeur avait révélé au reste du corps enseignant que le père de Nina était Akainu Sakazuki, un homme des plus impitoyables :

\- Malgré qu'il m'ait ordonné en criant de faire le repas, j'étais contente, j'ai mit tout mon cœur, j'ai fais une soupe et… ce n'était pas bon… je n'avais jamais cuisiné, mon père s'est mit dans une colère folle… me disant que j'étais une bonne à rien. Mon père a été tellement violent ce soir là, il m'a jeté à la figure son assiette… j'ai eu des brulures au visage et sur le corps, heureusement elles ont disparu car on les a soignés. Mais si ma mère ne s'était pas levée de son lit pour s'interposer en m'entendant hurler, je crois qu'il aurait été capable de m'ébouillanter avec tout ce qu'il restait dans le saladier. Ma mère et lui se sont disputés et depuis c'est toujours mes parents qui s'occupaient de faire cuisine. Et moi, je n'ai jamais voulu retenter l'expérience.

Crocodile imaginait bien la soirée qu'elle avait dû passer à l'époque, voila pourquoi elle avait tenté de l'éviter. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas l'aider, c'est juste qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de remettre un orteil dans une cuisine.

Et puis à trop travailler, elle n'avait pas forcément eu le temps d'essayer de nouveau de faire un plat :

\- Je vois, mais tu sais cuisiner ça s'apprend.

Au mot apprendre, Nina le regarda et non plus le sol, Crocodile sourit intérieurement, il n'y avait rien à faire dès qu'elle entendait les mots : livre, apprendre, cours, études, travail, elle était toute ouïe :

\- Il ne faut pas rester sur une mauvaise expérience, surtout que tu n'avais que six ans. Viens, je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner.

\- Non et si je faisais quelque chose d'infecte ?

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, je vais t'apprendre.

\- J'ai honte, souffla t'elle.

\- Honte pourquoi ?

\- Mais de ne pas savoir cuisiner.

\- Tu as la réputation d'avoir consacré chaque minute de tes journées à bosser, en soi ça ne me choque pas. Mais on va remédier à ce problème, car ça te sera très utile pour plus tard de savoir faire de bons petits plats.

\- Vous… vous ne me trouvez pas ridicule ?

\- Non.

\- Vous ne direz rien à personne ? Je me sens si stupide.

\- Tu sais que ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Nina je ne suis pas là pour te juger ou me moquer, mais bien pour t'aider.

Nina le regarda, c'est vrai quelle idiote elle faisait, évidemment qu'il n'allait pas le répéter :

\- Pardon, je suis désolée, d'avoir pensé un instant que vous diriez à quiconque que je suis une vraie débutante en cuisine, dit-elle en s'inclinant pour se faire pardonner.

\- Mais Nina arrête, fit Crocodile en lui relevant le visage, ce n'était pas un reproche voyons.

Crocodile soupira et sourit :

\- Je vais t'apprendre, tu vas voir c'est très facile.

Crocodile se sépara de Nina, qui ressentit comme un grand manque. Elle toucha son menton là où la main de son professeur l'avait effleuré pour relever son visage. Quant à Crocodile, il avait eu une furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui avait fait de la peine en lui racontant cette expérience et en se dénigrant, elle le cachait bien, mais au fond elle manquait de confiance en elle.

\- On va équeuter les haricots verts et après on émincera notre filet de dinde.

Nina hocha la tête même si elle ne comprenait pas le terme équeuter et émincer :

\- On va commencer par les haricots verts, regardes, tu en prends un et tu casses les deux extrémités, souvent tu as le fils qui vient avec, n'hésite pas à le retirer, s'il ne vient pas tout seul ce n'est pas grave d'accord ?

\- Oh mais c'est tout simple, s'exclama Nina.

\- Il y a des choses plus compliqués en cuisine, mais ça c'est un jeu d'enfant.

Nina l'aida et quand ils finirent, ils rincèrent leurs haricots verts avant de les faire cuire dans de l'eau bouillante.

\- Voila on va les laisser cuire pendant vingt minutes, en attendant on va émincer notre filet de dinde. Approche.

Nina se mit près de Crocodile et l'observa prendre le filet et le poser sur une planche de travail avant de prendre un couteau :

\- Emincer ça veut dire couper en petits morceaux, regarde comment je fais.

Nina observa avec attention :

\- Tu veux essayer ?

\- Heu… j'ai un peu peur de mal m'y prendre, avoua t'elle d'une voix faible.

Nina prit la place de Crocodile et ce dernier se mit derrière elle : elle rougit. Il était limite collé à elle, et là, il saisit sa main droite avec la sienne :

\- Tu tiens le couteau de cette manière, ensuite tu tiens ta viande avec l'autre main, dit-il en prenant la main gauche de Nina pour qu'elle maintienne la viande.

Nina hocha la tête, rouge de gêne, Crocodile avait ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme et la guida pour la cuisine. Nina ne pu s'empêcher d'apprécier ce moment et quand il se sépara d'elle, c'est comme si un vide se créa. Le corps chaud de son professeur l'avait comme marqué et éprouva encore un sentiment de manque.

\- Maintenant on va faire revenir tout ça à la poêle.

Crocodile posa sa poêle sur sa plaque de cuisson et ajouta du beurre qui commença à fondre :

\- Tu m'ajoutes tous les émincés s'il te plait ?

\- Heu oui.

Nina prit la planche et avec le couteau poussa les morceaux de viande qui au contact de la chaleur commencèrent à frétiller :

\- Dis-moi Nina tu aimes le gingembre ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca te dit qu'on relève la viande en ajoutant un peu de gingembre ?

\- Ca ne me dérange pas.

Crocodile sortit l'épice en poudre et en ajouta un peu et mélangea les morceaux :

\- Voila, on va laisser tout ça cuire. En attendant, on peut dresser la table et après on pourra discuter si tu veux.

Nina hocha la tête et aida Crocodile à préparer la table, qui fut vite prête comme ils n'étaient que deux. Ensuite Crocodile sortit une bouteille de vin :

\- Alors comment ça c'était ton premier achat ? Tu voulais dire ton premier achat depuis un moment ou ton tout premier achat ?

\- C'était mon tout premier, mon père ne m'achetait rien, c'était ma mère qui m'achetait ce dont j'avais besoin. Elle me donnait de l'argent de poche évidemment, mais….

\- Mais ?

\- A être la tête dans les études je n'ai jamais fais autre chose que ça, je n'ai jamais mit les pieds dans un magasin, si ma mère trouvait quelque chose qui pouvait m'intéresser elle m'envoyait une photo par téléphone et je validais ou non, sinon….

Crocodile la regarda avec tristesse, car elle se rendait bien compte que maintenant elle regrettait d'avoir passé trop de temps sur ses études et pas assez avec sa regrettée mère :

\- Enfin voila… je dois paraître bien ignorante….

\- Non, tu vas changer tout ça progressivement. Ca te dirait de boire un verre de vin avec moi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais bu de vin.

\- Tant mieux je vais te faire découvrir autre chose, tient voilà un verre, sens-le.

\- Il ne sent pas grand-chose.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Fais comme moi : secoue ton verre.

\- Oh c'est dingue, il s'est comme…

\- Ouvert ? Compléta l'homme, le vin c'est ainsi, c'est comme un être vivant il a ses phases où il dort et d'autres où il est éveillé. Et quand il dort il faut le réveiller. Goûte-le.

Nina bu une petite gorgée, mais grimaça :

\- C'est pas très bon, dit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

\- Effectivement, il est encore très fermé, mais on va l'ouvrir.

Crocodile sortit une carafe à décanter, il prit la bouteille et versa le contenu dans la carafe, Nina poussa un petit cri d'admiration devant ce spectacle tellement c'était beau à voir :

\- Au contact de l'air le vin s'aère et se réveille soit immédiatement, soit il faut être plus patient et attendre quelques heures avant de le boire.

Crocodile jeta dans l'évier le vin de son verre et de celui de Nina avant de les rincer et de les essuyer :

\- Maintenant on va les déguster convenablement. Tiens goûte de nouveau et observe la différence.

Nina regarda son professeur, elle respira l'odeur de l'alcool et bu une petite gorgée :

\- Il est meilleur que tout à l'heure, mais je n'aime pas trop ce vin.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon but était de te faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Merci, c'était intéressant.

\- J'espère bien, lança Crocodile en surveillant ses plats.

Il diminua la température des plaques de cuisson pour les émincés :

\- Dans dix minutes on pourra déjeuner, annonça l'homme, as-tu une envie particulière pour ce soir ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

\- Je vais réfléchir à ce que je cuisinerai.

\- Je pourrais vous aider ? Demanda timidement la jeune femme.

\- Evidemment quelle question.

Crocodile était heureux depuis leur arrivé, il avait réussit à sortir la jeune demoiselle et à l'intéresser sur le vaste domaine qu'est la cuisine. Il était content de lui en plus elle en redemandait, il avait suscité son intérêt là où d'autres avaient échoué.

Maintenant, se posa une question : que faire ? Plus ça allait, plus il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la cajoler, la consoler, de l'embrasser, de lui parler plus intimement. Plus ça allait plus ses regards étaient doux, comme il avait envie de la protéger, de lui redonner confiance.

Et dans le cœur de Nina, les mêmes questions se posaient, comment faire ? Elle avait envie de le connaître et de le découvrir, de le toucher aussi, le minuteur les rappela à l'ordre :

\- Oh c'est prêt, on va pouvoir déjeuner.

Crocodile égoutta les haricots verts avant de les transférer dans un saladier où il ajouta un peu de beurre.

Puis il distribua les émincés avant d'aller reposer la poêle :

\- Vous préférez vos haricots verts maintenant ou après ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux me servir. Comme ça. Ça m'ira, merci.

\- De rien.

Nina se servit aussi avant de s'asseoir en face de son professeur qui la détaillait, il la trouvait de plus en plus mignonne à regarder, depuis cet effleurement tout avait changé.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence gêné, à la fin du repas ils débarrassèrent et nettoyèrent la table. Nina eut soudain un gros coup de barre, elle vacilla. Crocodile la réceptionna sur le torse et la tient par la taille pour ne pas quelle tombe et prit sa température. La main de l'homme sur son front dégageait une sensation agréable chez la demoiselle qui se laissa faire :

\- Tu sembles avoir un peu de fièvre.

\- Ce n'est rien juste un coup de fatigue, souffla t'elle.

\- Tu vas aller te reposer et interdiction de bosser, je vais y veiller.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta comme une princesse, faisant rougir la jeune femme qui le regarda pour le supplier de la reposer. Crocodile la regarda, sauf qu'aucun son ne sortit. En fait, elle aimait être portée, être tout contre lui, c'était plaisant et si rassurant. Crocodile la monta et apprécia chaque seconde où il l'avait contre lui. Puis il la déposa délicatement sur le lit de la jeune femme :

\- Dors un petit peu, je pense que ça te fera du bien, je tiens à ce que tu te reposes.

L'enseignant prit un livre au hasard dans sa chambre avant de revenir rapidement s'installer dans un fauteuil à surveiller la jeune femme qui s'était glissée sous ses draps après avoir retiré ses chaussures qui trainaient aux pieds de son lit.

Nina avait les yeux fermés, elle était si cernée et épuisée de visage, dans sa tête Crocodile lui souhaita un doux sommeil.

Le temps passa, Crocodile essayait de lire, mais il en était à la première ligne de la première page. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil régulier au corps endormit de Nina qui avait enfin trouvé le sommeil depuis un bon moment, cela faisait peut-être une heure qu'elle dormait profondément.

Il reposa son livre et se leva, il s'assit près de la jeune femme, il voulu lui caresser son visage, mais Nina commença à s'agiter et à pousser des cris de terreurs :

\- Nina, Nina, Nina ! Appela Crocodile.

Nina ouvrit ses yeux terrifiés et regarda Crocodile penché au-dessus d'elle :

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'est fini, chuchota t'il.

Nina s'effondra en larmes et se jeta dans ses bras toutes tremblantes de peur, Crocodile ne résista pas, il l'enferma dans ses bras pour une étreinte :

\- C'est fini, je suis là, personne ne te fera de mal je te le promets.

\- J'ai peur, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien, murmura t'il en lui caressant le dos.

La demoiselle resta calée contre le torse de l'homme, avant de s'en détacher après de longues minutes :

\- Merci, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Crocodile, lui essuya ses larmes de ses doigts, Nina rougit, il voulu déclarer ses sentiments, mais se rétracta, ce n'était pas le bon moment, elle était trop chamboulée :

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Ca te plairait de te changer les idées en faisant un gâteau ?

Nina hocha la tête, elle était tellement remuée qu'elle était prête à accepter n'importe quoi pour lui faire oublier son cauchemar :

\- Avant est-ce que tu as envie de me parler de tes cauchemars ?

Nina secoua la tête :

\- Entendu, vienS on va s'occuper l'esprit.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire un fraisier, Nina avait finit par retrouver un semblant de sourire, lui comme elle profitait des moments où ils étaient l'un contre l'autre comme lors de la préparation du déjeuner.

Nina n'arrivait à se détendre que quand elle le sentait près d'elle et ça Crocodile l'avait remarqué, alors il en profita, n'hésitant pas à multiplier les contacts avec elle qui semblait apprécier.

Après le fraisier, ils préparèrent une soupe avec des morceaux de légumes.

\- Je crois qu'on peut être fiers de nous.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai mal découpé les légumes ce n'était pas très régulier.

\- Ca je m'en fiche, ne sois pas trop perfectionniste, tu n'es pas chef cuisinière d'un restaurant étoilé que je sache.

\- Heu non.

\- Alors ne sois pas si sévère avec toi-même, tu as tout suivi à la ligne et tu as su tout bien préparer, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fais de cuisine c'est très bien.

\- Merci, rougit Nina ravie de ce compliment qui la touchait au plus profond de son cœur.

L'atmosphère se détendit lors du diner, aucun n'osèrent dire à l'autre son amour plus qu'évident, mais chacun discuta avec l'autre avec joie de tout et de rien. Après le diner Nina alla prendre une nouvelle douche pour se détendre et eut soudain une drôle de pensée, elle s'imagina que son professeur était là, nu, avec elle, sous la douche. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser ses envies, elle sortit de la douche et se sécha et revêtit un ravissant pyjama en satin rouge qui lui allait à ravir. Quand elle vit dans le miroir que ses seins pointaient, elle était paniquée, elle appuya dessus pour faire disparaître tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas que son professeur la voit dans cet état d'excitation, c'était son professeur, tout de même.

Nina sortit de la salle de bain, mal à l'aise et monta dans sa chambre, la boulle au ventre, elle avait peur de refaire un cauchemar, la chambre de son professeur était fermée. Elle hésita à le déranger, elle toqua sa porte, elle l'entendit arriver et lui ouvrir :

\- Oui Nina ?

\- Heu… j'ai… peur… de m'endormir… vous n'auriez pas des… calmants ou des somnifères ? Dit-elle gênée de le voir la chemise entrouverte du fait qu'il commençait à troquer ses habits pour des plus confortables pour la nuit.

\- Non, malheureusement, j'irais t'en acheter demain si tu veux, tu veux dormir avec moi ?

\- Oui… non ! Enfin,… non vous êtes mon professeur… c'est mal.

Crocodile la ceintura de son bras et la plaqua contre lui :

\- On tourne en rond depuis notre arrivé, je t'ai observé et tu en as fais de même, je crois sans me tromper que l'on ressent la même chose. Quand je te touche je ressens un courant électrisant et c'est pareil pour toi.

\- Non, mentit Nina.

\- Hum… tu mens mal.

\- Je… ne mens… pas.

\- Pourtant tu mens, sourit Crocodile en caressant les lèvres de Nina de ses doigts.

\- Mais… mais… non, bégaya Nina.

Crocodile se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais Nina essaya de le repousser :

\- Non, je refuse, si ça s'apprend vous risquez votre avenir d'enseignant, je m'y refuse.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu te refuses à moi car tu sais que c'est une relation mal vue, mais aux dernières nouvelles tu es enseignante.

\- Mais c'est une couverture, si ça s'apprenait pour vous et moi je ne supporterai pas de vous avoir mit dans une situation délicate.

\- On est que tous les deux, toi et moi, personne n'en saura rien si on se tait et qu'on est discret.

\- Non je ne veux pas vous causer de tort.

\- J'apprécie, mais je suis prêt à prendre ce risque.

\- Mais monsieur….

\- Nina je t'aime, laisse-moi t'aimer, je veux t'aimer.

Nina ne savait plus quoi dire, Crocodile en profita pour l'embrasser avec douceur, caressant du dos de ses doigts son visage avant de plonger sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Son bras qui la ceinturait resta en position, mais sa main caressa délicatement la peau de la jeune femme. Nina qui avait envie de ce baiser finit par y répondre, Crocodile la déposa dans son lit pour mieux l'embrasser.

\- On ne devrait pas, souffla Nina.

\- Réponds-moi à cette question, tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, je ne veux pas vous causer de tort !

\- Je sais, tu l'as dit, on fera attention, on avertira même le directeur si cela peut te rassurer et au quel cas cela s'apprenait j'ai bossé des années dans une école où j'ai bien été très bien payé, regardes où je vis et j'ai de quoi vivre confortablement, j'ai économisé. Alors très clairement si je dois perdre mon boulot je l'accepterai sans regret, ce que je ressens pour toi je ne l'ai jamais ressentit auprès d'une autre femme. Laisse-moi t'aimer.

\- Professeur….

Crocodile posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lui sommant le silence :

\- Hum c'est assez excitant que tu m'appelles encore professeur, surtout au vue de notre position et situation, je pourrais prendre ça pour un jeu de rôle. Fais-moi plaisir tutoie-moi et appelle-moi par mon prénom au moins en privé quand nous sommes tous les deux.

\- Non je ne peux pas c'est trop dur, s'exclama Nina en rougissant et en le repoussant.

Crocodile saisit les poignets de Nina et les mit au-dessus de sa tête avant de les maintenir d'une main :

\- Professeur….

\- Chut, ne m'appelle plus ainsi, ça a un côté excitant.

Crocodile l'embrassa et glissa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme en dessinant ses courbes. Nina libéra ses mains (maintenu certes, mais que faiblement) et encercla de ses bras le cou de l'homme glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, approfondissant leurs échanges.

Crocodile commença à défaire sa chemise et l'ouvrit complètement, il prit une main de Nina et la posa sur son pectoral droit. Nina laissa sa main migrer dans le dos de son enseignant qui se cala un peu plus contre elle. Crocodile se fit plus passionné et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avec pour objectif de descendre le plus bas possible.

\- Cro…co… di…le, dit-elle de plus en plus bas.

Le concerné sourit et posa son front sur celui de la jeune femme :

\- Oui ?

\- Je… je… t'aime, souffla t'elle en rougissant.

Crocodile sourit, elle avait prononcé son nom, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait et le tutoyait.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma Nina.

Crocodile se redressa et jeta sa chemise, Nina détourna les yeux encore intimidée, Crocodile sourit, il ôta également son pantalon avant d'attirer et d'envelopper de ses bras sa jeune et frêle compagne.

\- Je… suis obligée… d'en faire autant ? Hésita la demoiselle.

\- Autant quoi ? Te déshabiller ? Tu fais comme tu en as envie, si toi tu préfères rester en pyjama je ne t'en ferrai pas le reproche. Tu ne le fais que si tu en as envie, tu ne te forces pas, cela viendra en son temps.

Crocodile lui captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, Nina ferma ses yeux et profita de ce nouvel échange.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	11. Sueur, eau et larmes

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 31 octobre 2017 (ajout prochainement).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Sueur, eau et larmes**

Nina se réveilla le lendemain, quand elle vit l'heure sur le réveil, elle hurla et jura :

\- Mon dieu, il est plus de quatorze heures ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Crocodile qui était bien réveillé depuis un moment avait eu un sursaut, tant elle l'avait surprit avec son hurlement, il se leva et la captura dans ses bras :

\- Je te signale qu'on a discuté jusque tard dans la nuit.

\- Oui, mais il est si tard.

\- Tu n'as donc jamais fais grasse matinée ?

\- Jamais si tard, je dois réviser !

\- D'accord mais après m'avoir embrassé et prit un petit déjeuner.

Nina se calma et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser :

\- Je t'ai préparé un délicieux petit-déjeuner donc interdiction d'y couper.

Nina fit une moue d'excuse des plus adorables pour Crocodile :

\- Merci, ça l'air bon.

Nina petit-déjeuna seule, mais Crocodile s'était mit derrière elle et la massait, tellement efficacement qu'elle somnolait, elle était sur un petit nuage. Elle finit par se caller contre son torse :

\- Je te préfère détendu, si tu comptes réviser moi je serais au jardin, il faut que je retaille toute cette végétation qui a bien profité de mon absence.

\- Je n'ai qu'entraperçu ton jardin, mais il me paraissait splendide.

\- Merci, si tu veux une fois que tu auras finis de travailler, passes me voir en plus tu verras j'ai pleins d'arbres fruitiers.

\- Ah bon vraiment ?

\- Mais oui, sourit Crocodile.

Il se félicita elle semblait vouloir en savoir davantage, pour dire vrai il était prêt à parier qu'elle hésitait à travailler. Et Nina hésitait effectivement, mais sa raison lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé hier et qu'il fallait qu'elle se rattrape aujourd'hui.

Donc une fois qu'elle eut finit son petit déjeuner, elle s'habilla et se mit à ses révisions. Crocodile se changea pour une tenue adaptée aux travaux de son jardin.

Crocodile se pressa pour commencer à couper les branches qui dépassaient et égaliser tout ça.

Nina elle s'installa devant ses cours et commença à réviser, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendait les soupirs de Crocodile qui faisait tant d'efforts physiques. Nina se leva et regarda par la fenêtre non sans rougir, il travaillait torse nu (et brillant de sueur). L'image était tellement belle et excitante que Nina n'arriva pas à la sortir de la tête, elle essaya en vain.

Nina regarda son cours, puis Crocodile, elle commença à hésiter, faisant des aller et venu dans sa chambre. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait sortir de sa chambre et elle se rétractait se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle travaille. Et l'inverse était valable, dès qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle voulait aussitôt le rejoindre. Nina finit par tourner en rond dans sa chambre avant d'enfin se décider au bout d'une longue heure. Nina finit par descendre le retrouver dans le jardin, les muscles saillants de Crocodile, brillant au soleil lui firent manquer un battement :

\- Tu… tu devrais te couvrir… sinon tu vas avoir un coup de soleil, osa Nina en regardant tout sauf Crocodile.

\- Oh tu es là ? Tu ne révises pas ? Demanda Crocodile bien trop heureux d'avoir réussit son coup de l'attirer dans son jardin loin de ses bouquins.

Crocodile avait lancé de brefs coups d'œil, mais il l'avait vu tourner en rond pendant un bon moment dans sa chambre, il avait rit sous cape à s'imaginer le terrible conflit intérieur qu'elle menait.

\- J'ai révisé…

Crocodile venait de l'encercler de ses bras :

\- Tu mens très mal, dit plutôt que je te manquais.

\- Mais… mais… mais… non, bégaya Nina.

\- Tu es mignonne.

Crocodile la tenait fermement contre lui et la pencha avant de l'embrasser :

\- Tu veux jardiner avec moi ? Chuchota Crocodile une fois le baiser achevé.

\- C'est que… je ne sais pas jardiner.

\- Après la cuisine, le jardin, aller tu vas m'aider à ramasser tout ce qui est mûr.

\- Dans cette tenue ? Je ne risque pas d'abimer mes vêtements ?

\- Certes, on va remédier à ça.

Crocodile embarqua Nina à sa suite et l'emmena dans sa chambre, où il sortit un pantalon et un haut qui avait du vécu :

\- Tient, c'est ce que je mets pour faire des travaux ou pour jardiner.

\- Merci….

Nina prit les affaires et se changea, elle mit au sale son haut en satin qui était maculé de sueur de Crocodile quand il l'avait prit contre lui.

Ensuite elle passa le haut, bien trop grand, elle mit une ceinture et s'attacha les cheveux, elle passa ensuite le jean, mais ne le garda pas, il était bien trop grand. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus sortir en ne portant qu'une simple chemise. Elle décida de mettre une jupe ceinturée qu'elle rachèterait si jamais elle l'abimait. Nina osa se montrer et Crocodile la trouvait craquante, même quand elle n'était pas à son avantage elle dégageait quelque chose de doux et de sexy aussi :

\- Tu n'as pas mit mon pantalon….

\- Beaucoup trop grand, désolé.

\- T'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, allez vient !

Crocodile la tira de nouveau vers son jardin :

\- Regardes là on a des fraises.

\- Elles sentent d'ici, ça sent bon.

\- Oui, elles sont gorgées de soleil, on va pouvoir faire une belle salade de fruit et même des confitures si cela te dit.

\- Tu m'apprendras ?

\- Evidemment, rit Crocodile, bon étant donné qu'on va avoir pas mal de chose à ramasser je vais chercher les paniers et saladiers.

Crocodile alla chercher les contenants, Nina elle s'accroupit vers les fraisiers, elle ferma les yeux et respira l'endroit, c'était chargé d'odeur, ici sucré et douce. Mais ça sentait la nature, les herbes séchées, la campagne, le soleil.

\- Me revoilà, comme j'ai pas mal de fraises on va prendre ce saladier et on ne cueille que celles qui sont rouges, même si je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te le préciser.

Nina et Crocodile les ramassèrent, Nina adorait la cueillette et sentir les fraises et pas que, dès qu'ils s'attelèrent à ramasser les melons, les cerises et les raisins, Nina les respira.

\- On dirait que tu as découvert une nouvelle passion, tu sembles aimer jardiner.

\- Je ne sais pas, rougit Nina, mais il est vrai que ça me fascine en plus tu as pleins de fleurs, celles que je préfère ce sont tes roses, elles sont magnifiques et si parfumées. Tout ton jardin est enivrant et apaisant ça me donne envie d'en prendre soin.

\- Alors tu pourras t'en occuper avec moi.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'aiderai à avoir la main verte, mais avant que dirais-tu de déjeuner ?

\- On va cuisiner quoi ?

\- Pour le dessert, une salade de fruit va s'imposer.

\- Avec ce que tu as acheté et ce qu'on a ramassé, ça va être varié et rafraichissant.

\- Oui, pour le plat de résistance… moi personnellement je n'ai pas très faim et toi ?

\- Pas vraiment, on a mangé tard.

\- Il va falloir manger léger et si on mange que des fruits ça te va ou tu veux quelque chose de salé avant ?

\- Oh moi si on mange que des fruits ça me va.

\- Bon allons faire cette salade.

Ils se mirent d'attaque et en firent un grand saladier :

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Me changer, dit-elle en désignant le haut de Crocodile.

Il la vit monter rapidement et revenir tout aussi vite avec un de ses hauts en satin. Nina observa qu'il avait remit son tee-shirt qu'il avait probablement dû ôter avant de jardiner, ensuite elle le vit lui donner une coupe remplit à raz bort de fruit, tous deux se posèrent :

\- Ah c'est rafraichissant, surtout qu'il fait chaud...

\- Oui, souffla Nina qui essuyait son front humide de sueur.

\- Je te conseille de boire et même de rester au rez-de-chaussée, car aller à l'étage c'est pas ce qui a de mieux.

\- Cro…codile.

\- Oui Nina, répondit ce dernier qui ne se lassait pas d'entendre son nom dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

\- Heu… comme il fait chaud… tout à l'heure… pourquoi tu as travaillé… sans te couvrir dehors… tu vas avoir un coup de soleil….

\- J'ai mit de la crème solaire, je ne suis pas inconscient rassures-toi, je n'aurais ni coup de soleil, ni d'insolation.

\- Ca me rassure.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai une piscine intérieure ça te plairait d'y passer l'après-midi ?

\- Tous… tous… tous les deux ?

\- Hum, hum, fit Crocodile en s'installant sur les jambes de la jeune femme avant d'entourer son cou de ses larges bras.

\- Mais… mais… mais….

\- Tu es toute gênée ma petite Nina, il n'y aura rien de bien méchant si ce ne sont que des étreintes et des baisers.

-….

\- Crois-moi il n'y aura pas de sexe.

Nina frémit et rougit de gêne à la dernière remarque de Crocodile, même si ça l'avait un peu rassurée.

\- De… toute… façon… je n'ai pas… de maillot de bain, donc c'est vite vu.

\- Oh mais si ce n'est que ça on va au magasin.

Crocodile se leva et reprit sa place et termina sa salade de fruit, Nina eut plus de mal, elle était en pleine panique intérieure :

\- Comme tu as finit, on va aux magasins maintenant.

\- C'est obligé ? Demanda Nina d'une voix timide.

\- Si tu veux nager oui, on est dans une zone chaude, hier ça allait encore, mais le reste de la semaine ça va être une vraie fournaise, si tu veux nager seule vaudrait mieux que oui tu ais de quoi nager. Hop, hop, hop, où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

\- Chercher de l'argent….

\- Laisses c'est moi qui te le paye.

\- Non je préfère….

\- Ne discute pas, de toute façon je ne t'en laisse pas le choix.

Crocodile l'attira hors de chez lui, il ferma à clé et tira la jeune femme à sa voiture, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de monter, elle ne pouvait rentrer dans la demeure, elle n'avait pas de jeu de clé.

L'air été aride, Nina avait chaud avec ce qu'elle portait, jupe et haut en satin, qui lui collait à la peau, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de haut plus légers la veille.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps et Nina descendit la boule au ventre du véhicule et entra dans le magasin désigné par Crocodile, il y avait beaucoup de chose pour l'été et les températures caniculaires. Nina vit plusieurs choses en lin et légères, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas son porte-monnaie, elle n'allait pas abuser de Crocodile, elle nota qu'il faudra qu'elle y retourne en semaine :

\- Si tu vois des choses qui t'intéressent en plus tu n'hésites pas, susurra t'il.

\- Oh… mais je ne fais que regarder, répondit rapidement Nina gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

\- Ecoutes, si ça te gêne tant que je paye, je t'avance et tu me rembourseras ça te va ?

Nina le jaugea avant de lancer :

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Nina regarda quelques articles, mais avoir le regard de Crocodile sur elle la gênait :

\- Crocodile… ça me gêne… que tu me regardes avec insistance.

\- Bon alors je regarde la rue, soupira t'il.

Nina se rapprocha des vêtements et le regarda discrètement, il fixait la rue, elle se sentit plus libre de ses choix et ses mouvements. Elle se détendit un peu et prit quelques articles avant d'aller vers les maillots de bain. Dans l'absolu se baigner elle aimait ça, mais être avec un homme… en ne portant qu'un maillot de bain… c'était tout nouveau et si gênant !

Elle regarda, il n'y avait que des bikinis ! Il n'y avait pas d'une pièce ou alors c'était pour les petites filles avec des motifs de héros et héroïnes.

Elle prit un noir avec des motifs brodés argenté, le haut se nouer au niveau de la nuque et du dos.

Puis elle prit un autre et vit que c'était un maillot une pièce, c'était le dernier modèle, il était noir lui aussi :

\- Très bon choix il est très prisé, fit la vendeuse.

\- Ah oui ? Je vais l'essayer alors, répondit Nina un peu nerveuse.

Il se nouait dans le cou, tout le dos était découvert, les côtés étaient découverts tout comme le dos, sauf à un endroit où on pouvait le nouer également dans le dos.

Elle essaya ses vêtements qui lui allèrent comme un gant et aussi son maillot de bain qui la mettait joliment en valeur, en tout cas elle préférait ce modèle à un bikini. Elle sortit la tête de sa cabine et interpella la vendeuse :

\- Excusez-moi ça vous gêne si je pars en mettant la robe que j'ai prit, il fait chaud et je supporte mal mes vêtements actuels.

\- Si vous payez ce n'est pas un souci.

\- Je vous remercie !

Nina retira son maillot et passa sa petite robe rose en coton qui virevoltait, elle s'attacha derrière la nuque et laissait un joli dos nu. Nina se sentit mieux qu'avec ses autres vêtements. Elle n'était pas trop longue, elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux.

La jeune femme sortit et alla vers la caisse, la vendeuse lui retira le prix de la robe et comptabilisa les autres articles :

\- Crocodile, appela Nina en s'approchant de lui.

\- Tu as finit ?

\- Oui je passe en caisse.

\- Bien.

Crocodile alla payer, il l'avait trouvé fort mignonne dans sa jolie robe avec un décolleté accompagné d'un délicat laçage qui rendait la robe sexy comme tout en plus de bien s'accorder aux courbes de la jeune femme.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas tout vu, quand il vit Nina de dos son cœur manqua un battement, tout son dos était à découvert, lui donnant une furieuse envie de le caresser du bout des doigts.

Crocodile et Nina sortirent du magasin et rentrèrent rapidement, à peine dans la villa Nina fut entrainé par son professeur vers la piscine intérieure, dans un esprit oriental. La pièce était dans les tons bleus, verts et blancs, il y avait un paravent, Crocodile y alla et se changea, Nina tourna vite le dos non sans rougir.

\- Tu peux te changer ici ou ailleurs, mais au moins tu sais où est la piscine.

Nina ne dit rien et se tendit quand Crocodile se colla contre son dos avant de l'encercler de ses bras :

\- J'aime ce dos nu, dit-il avant d'embrasser le dos de la jeune femme.

Nina se cambra par automatisme, essayant de fuir les lèvres de l'homme qui la faisaient tant frissonner, Crocodile ne s'attarda pas longtemps et la laissa filer se changer. Enfin il espérait, car il voyait bien qu'elle avait appréhendé le fait de nager avec lui. Nina partit hors de la salle et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se changer, elle retira le prix qui était fixé par un nœud en satin, elle était contente, car elle n'aurait pas à chercher des ciseaux. Ensuite elle revêtit de nouveau son maillot de bain et prit une serviette où elle s'enroula dedans avant de retourner voir Crocodile. Elle appréhendait le moment d'entrer dans l'eau, elle entra discrètement dans la pièce et vit l'homme nager, ça lui donnait aussi envie d'en faire autant. Nina s'avança timidement et elle hésita à retirer sa serviette :

\- Tu es là, super, vient elle est géniale.

\- Crocodile….

\- Oui, dit-il en s'accoudant au bord le plus proche de Nina.

\- Je… j'ai peur… de me montrer… ça va vite… je sais… que tu as… des envies… mais…. Ahhh !

Crocodile venait de sortir de l'eau et lui ôta sa serviette pour ensuite la porter dans ses bras telle une princesse :

\- Crocodile ! S'exclama Nina plaintivement et paniquée.

\- Chut… je ne vais pas te violer non plus. Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y aura que des étreintes et des baisers, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je sais que ça va vite, mais je veux aussi te bousculer, car t'es mignonne comme tout quand tu perds tes moyens.

Crocodile la tient fermement contre lui, il rentra progressivement dans l'eau, Nina sentit l'eau lui lécher la peau au fur et à mesure des pas de l'homme :

\- Dis-moi tu aimes les dos nus, dit-il en baladant sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière rougit et détourna le regard, Crocodile la souleva un peu plus pour pouvoir lui embrasser la joue :

\- Tu es belle, dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Nina frissonna et gesticula, Crocodile rit et continua son avancé jusqu'au bout du bassin :

\- Calmes-toi ma toute précieuse.

Nina le regarda à cause du surnom :

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton petit surnom ?

\- Si… mais… je… ne suis pas habituée.

\- Tu es adorable.

Nina poussa un cri de surprise quand Crocodile la porta autrement, elle avait maintenant les jambes de part et d'autre de l'homme et le dépassait de tête. Elle sentit sous ses fesses un bras de son cher et tendre la soutenir et sa main inoccupée caressait avec douceur son dos dénudé. Nina se colla un peu plus contre Crocodile pour tenter d'échapper à cette main entreprenante :

\- Tu es sensible, dis-moi.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, supplia Nina rouge de gêne.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Dit-il avant d'embrasser l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme, Nina soupira sa respiration s'accéléra quand il respira et embrassa son cou. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre la chamade, Crocodile sentait sous ses lèvres le cœur de sa belle pulsé à une vitesse folle :

\- Détends-toi, on est là pour passer un moment de quiétude rien d'autre, lui chuchote t'il.

Il lui captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement :

\- Je… je ne peux pas ! Je me sens pas prête, je suis terrifiée, dit-elle en craquant, en le repoussant avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

\- Hé calmes-toi, chut, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras pour la bercer.

\- Je suis désolée….

\- Calmes-toi, Nina… tu te mets la pression toute seule, je ne fais que t'embrasser et te caresser les mêmes endroits que cette nuit. Ca n'ira pas plus loin sans ta permission. Regarde-moi.

\- Non… je suis… en larmes.

Crocodile lui releva le visage :

\- Ouvres les yeux et regarde-moi.

Nina fit non de la tête :

\- Nina, regarde-moi, dit-il avec toujours autant de douceur.

Nina finit par ouvrir ses yeux :

\- Tout va bien, tu n'as pas besoin d'être parfaite, laisse-toi aller et laisse-moi te guider.

\- Serre-moi fort dans tes bras, chuchota la jeune femme en se blottissant contre lui.

Il la serra contre lui :

\- On nage un peu ? Proposa-t-il.

Il plongea sous l'eau et nagea vite, le côté compétitif de la jeune femme prit le dessus, elle voulait gagner la course. Nina se mit à nager vite et arriva à le dépasser et à atteindre le bord avant lui :

\- Tu sais ma belle que ce n'est pas une compétition.

\- Heu…

Nina rougit et ragea contre elle-même ses anciennes habitudes avaient reprit le dessus à savoir être la meilleure partout pour son père :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te dévergonder, dit-il en la coinçant contre le bord de la piscine.

\- Ah… oui ? Fit la petite voix craintive et hésitante de la jeune femme.

Crocodile sourit, il souleva la jeune femme qui cria de surprise et se sentit jetée au centre de la piscine, Nina se prépara au choc et tomba dans un grand « SPLASH ». Nina se redressa et toussa, Crocodile arriva en riant et lui écarta son rideau de cheveux, Nina se jeta sur lui et essaya de le pousser pour le faire tomber, sauf qu'il la tenait fermement et riait de la voir lutter :

\- Va falloir ruser pour me faire tomber à la flotte.

Nina voulait se venger, mais à force elle finit par se prendre au jeu et éclaboussa à n'en plus finir Crocodile qui se protégea comme il pouvait. Tous deux rirent, Crocodile finit par l'attraper et la porta tout contre lui avant de la déposer au bord pour l'embrasser et la basculer doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge. Elle frissonna au contact froid du sol, mais elle se laissa faire, Crocodile caressa avec prudence le corps de la jeune femme qui appréciait.

Crocodile regarda discrètement son anatomie, il avait une érection, il allait devoir lui cachait, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle panique en pensant qu'il voulait déjà passer à l'acte. Sauf que la jeune femme s'arqua sous ses caresses et s'arrêta nette en sentant la bosse de son amant :

\- Ne soit pas effrayée….

Nina posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Crocodile lui demandant le silence :

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, commença Nina en rougissant, c'est une réaction anatomique… ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler…. Je veux que tu saches que… tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour… ton… é… érection, dit-elle d'un trait avant de virer au rouge pivoine.

\- Tu me rassures, soupira Crocodile. Pour les prochaines fois… où j'aurais… ceci, ne soit pas gênée.

\- Ca va être difficile… je suis gênée… c'est juste… que je ne t'en veux pas… d'éprouver du… désir… c'est… même… flatteur… enfin je crois.

\- Normalement cela doit être flatteur, oui, ça veut dire que tu es désirable aux yeux de ton partenaire. Je t'aime Nina.

Nina rougit et fit un sourire attendrit et à la fois embarrassé qui fit fondre Crocodile :

\- J'aime ton sourire.

\- Merci….

\- Et ta voix aussi, elle est douce et discrète.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se lever, l'homme prit dans ses bras sa belle et s'allongea, elle sur lui dans un transat, regardant le plafond en mosaïque. Crocodile fit gambader ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme qui se laissa aller et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Crocodile qui le remarqua au bout d'un moment.

Il saisit une serviette longue qui été à sa porté et enveloppa Nina dedans pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Il resta là à l'observer durant tout son sommeil, l'heure avançant il la prit avec précaution et se dégagea de son poids. Crocodile se changea mettant juste son pantalon avant d'aller en cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir.

Au bout d'un certain temps Crocodile finit le diner, aussi il alla voir Nina, il la trouva toujours endormit, mais en pleurs. Il s'approcha et lui tient les mains et se pencha :

\- Je suis là Nina, je suis près de toi.

Elle se détendit un peu, Crocodile la prit contre elle et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes, la jeune femme se détendit bien plus encore, elle sembla être apaisée. Il la secoua doucement et la réveilla :

\- Nina ?

\- Crocodile, souffla la jeune femme.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui… encore un cauchemar.

\- C'est ce que j'ai vu, tu devrais te changer, je termine le diner et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.

\- Merci.

Nina alla dans la salle de bain pour récupérer ses vêtements, elle se changea et termina de se sécher là où elle portait son maillot de bain, elle frissonna et mit ses vêtements. Elle réapparu la table était dressée, Crocodile déposa le plat, c'est là que Nina encercla sa taille de ses bras. Crocodile la regarda avant de répondre à son étreinte :

\- Crocodile….

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… je peux dormir avec toi pour le reste du séjour ?

\- Si cela te rassure et que cela ne te gêne pas, bien sûr.

\- Avec toi… je me sens… en sécurité.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, car si ton père essaye quoi que ce soit je peux te jurer que je ferais tout pour te protéger et te retrouver. Je suis prêt à mourir pour toi s'il le faut.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! S'exclama terrifiée la concernée en le serrant fort contre elle.

\- Je te dis ça pour te dire que je suis prêt à tout pour te protéger et que je ferais tout, ce qu'à fait ton père est scandaleux ! Je t'aime Nina et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	12. Passé

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 2 novembre 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Passé**

Crocodile regarda Nina dormir, elle était si belle, si détendue, il ne se lassait pas de parcourir son visage de ses doigts. Il avait prévu une sortie et il comptait bien l'attirer dans ses filets en éveillant encore une fois sa curiosité pour l'éloigner loin de ses bouquins qu'elle avait à peine touchée (ce qui constituait déjà en soit un exploit).

Il la captura dans ses bras et l'embrassa au niveau du cou, il fallait qu'il la réveille malheureusement, mais en douceur. Nina finit par ouvrir ses yeux :

\- Bonjour ma belle.

\- Bonjour Crocodile.

\- J'ai prévu une sortie, plus tôt on y va mieux c'est.

\- Ah, fit vaguement la jeune femme encore quelque peu endormie.

Crocodile se fit plus entreprenant dans ses caresses et baisers, ce qui réveilla la jeune femme qui le repoussa doucement :

\- C'est… c'est quoi la sortie ? Demanda doucement la jeune femme.

\- Habilles-toi et tu verras.

Nina le regarda plus curieuse que jamais elle alla dans sa chambre et se prépara en vitesse en mettant sa jolie robe rose.

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre elle sursauta en voyant Crocodile l'attendre derrière la porte, en se tenant accoudé à l'encadrement de cette dernière :

\- Oui ? Fit la voix timide de la demoiselle.

\- Tu es belle.

Il lui prit une main et l'attira à lui, posa une main sur son dos nu lui dessinant des spirales, il sentit sous ses doigts la chair de poule de Nina.

\- Mer… merci.

Il lui redressa son visage de l'autre main et l'embrassa, il la sentit se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds et poser avec hésitation ses mains sur ses épaules, puis d'entourer son cou de ses bras. Crocodile la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son lit avant de l'allonger dessus. Nina rougit quand elle bascula sur son lit, son cœur se mit à s'accélérer tout d'un coup. Elle vit Crocodile s'écarter d'elle et la regarder avant de se détourner d'elle de mauvaise grâce, il partit sans un mot. Nina se redressa et le suivi :

\- Cro… Crocodile.

Il s'arrêta, lui faisant dos :

\- Je suis désolée… je sais que ce n'est pas ma faute non plus… tu me désires… si tu… te retenais pas… je crois que tu aurais envie… de… enfin…. Je… j'ai conscience… que c'est difficile… je ne… t'en veux pas… je comprends…. Mais… ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même, ça me fait de la peine de te voir culpabiliser. Pour le moment… tu me bouscules… mais je n'ai pas peur de toi… je suis confuse… je n'arrive pas à clairement m'exprimer.

\- J'ai compris, répondit Crocodile en se tournant vers elle avec un petit sourire. Tu essayes juste de me dire que tu ne me reprocheras rien tant que je ne te fais pas de mal ou que je dépasse tes limites.

\- Heu oui….

\- Tu es merveilleuse, merci d'être si compréhensive et je suis désolée si parfois je me laisse emporter par le feu de l'action.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en le regardant avec une voix toute douce et timide et le visage rouge de gêne.

Crocodile sourit, elle était si mignonne et irrésistible quand elle était à la fois timide et intimidée, il a trouvait trop chou.

\- Allons petit-déjeuner.

Nina hocha la tête en guise de réponse et le suivit, ils s'installèrent et mangèrent rapidement :

\- On va faire quoi ?

\- Faire quelque chose que j'adore faire.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Sais-tu quels est le point commun entre ce lustre, cette table, cette lampe et ce miroir ?

\- Heu… non… le style n'est pas le même…. Tu les as trouvés au même endroit ?

\- Oui et non.

Nina était de plus en plus perplexe :

\- Files chercher de l'argent, conseilla Crocodile.

Nina obéit de plus en plus curieuse, elle prit de quoi rembourser Crocodile pour l'argent qu'il avait avancé à ses vêtements de la veille et un complément pour aujourd'hui. Elle revient le voir et lui tendit ce qu'elle lui devait :

\- C'est pour hier, merci de m'avoir avancé.

\- Merci…, tiens, je t'en redonne une partie, je tiens à t'offrir une partie de tes achats.

\- Mais….

\- Me refuse pas cela Nina, cela me fait plaisir, allez.

Nina finit par reprendre une partie de ses berrys et se promit de trouver quelque chose à offrir à Crocodile :

\- Ou va-t-on ?

\- Dans une brocante.

\- Une… brocante ?

\- Oui, on y trouve plein de choses, c'est de la seconde main certes, mais on peut trouver de vrais trésors.

Nina ne dit rien et le suivit, il se dirigea non pas vers sa voiture, mais vers son portail, Nina comprit qu'ils marcheront à pied. Crocodile l'attendit, quand elle arriva à sa hauteur il posa sa main sur le dos nu de la jeune femme qui frissonna et la guida sur où aller.

Ils marchèrent même pas deux minutes qu'ils furent devant le début de la brocante, Nina regarda tout ce qui l'entoura et vit qu'il y avait de tout, vêtements, bijoux, mobilier, babioles, livres, etc. Elle vit Crocodile regarder un stand, elle en fit de même, elle tomba nez à nez sur un livre, un roman pour être exact, il était broché et n'avait pas de titre, ni de résumé :

\- C'est un excellent livre d'épouvante, si vous aimez je vous le fais à 25 berrys.

\- Non merci… sans façon, je n'aime pas ce style de livre.

Nina reposa le livre, salua la dame et s'éloigna en vitesse et se rapprocha de Crocodile.

\- Tu as acheté quelque chose ? Demanda Nina le voyant finir.

\- Non je regarde et toi ?

\- J'ai évité un livre d'épouvante, dit-elle gênée.

\- Je vois, tu sais tu as de tout, quels genres d'histoires tu aimes lires ?

\- Je ne sais pas, rien qui soit trop violent, je ne me vois pas lire de l'épouvante ou de l'horreur…. Je n'ai jamais lu d'histoire, sauf quand mes études m'y obligeaient, sinon je n'ai jamais rien fais à part étudier….

Crocodile la regarda, elle qui fixait le sol tout en marchant, il se saisit de son bras et l'étreignit :

\- Tu vas arrêter de te lamenter, c'est très bien d'avoir étudié, tout comme c'est bien aussi de t'ouvrir au monde extérieur, d'accord, il y a des choses que tu ne pourras jamais rattraper, mais tu changes ton avenir, tu l'écris. Tu t'ouvres au monde, c'est superbe et tu découvres à chaque fois quelque chose d'unique et merveilleux, cesses de te tourmenter.

Crocodile se sépara d'elle, lui tenant toujours la main il la tira vers un autre stand, elle regarda quand même et fut troublée par un drôle d'objet, c'était long :

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi, qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Nina à l'homme qui tenait le stand.

\- C'est un kaléidoscope, regardez dedans de ce côté et observez.

Nina comprit donc ce que s'était et regarda, elle voyait tout en plusieurs fois, elle arrêta de regarder et regarda plus en détail l'objet, il était en bon état. Bien travaillé, il était argenté avec des dessins d'arabesques taillées dans le métal et quelques strass blancs incrustés ici et là. Elle hésita à le prendre car elle ne s'en servirait que trop peu à cause de ses révisions. Elle se stoppa c'est bien ce qu'elle voulait aussi, arriver à se calmer dans ses études.

Crocodile la regarda réfléchir et imagina très bien le conflit intérieur qu'elle menait :

\- Prend-le, fit Crocodile.

\- Il est pour 10 berrys.

Nina réfléchis et finit par payer, comme ce n'était pas cher, elle se dit que même si elle ne l'utilisait que très occasionnellement ça ne serait pas un achat très coûteux qu'elle regretterait.

Crocodile lui tomba nez à nez sur une table basse ronde en marbre noir avec des pieds dorés, c'était tout à fait son style :

\- Vous la faites à combien la table ?

\- 300 berrys.

\- Entendu, pouvez-vous me la mettre de côté et je repasserais plus tard avec ma voiture, tenez mon numéro si besoin, je vous paye maintenant ou en revenant ?

\- Je vous attendrai.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Ou vas-tu la mettre ?

\- La table ? Je la verrais bien dans ma bibliothèque.

\- Tu as une bibliothèque ? S'exclama Nina intéressée.

\- Oui, mais rien concernant les études, ce sont des histoires.

Il vit la mine un peu déçue de Nina, mais qui se rattrapa car il avait éveillé sa curiosité sur une toute autre question :

\- Et tu aimes lire quoi en général ?

\- Hé bien…

Il hésita et se pencha vers Nina et lui murmura sa réponse, Nina piqua un fard :

\- Comme ça s'est dit et ça évitera que je te laisse sans réponse et que tu fouilles pour avoir ta réponse.

\- Mais… tu lis… que ça ?

\- Non quand même, j'aime bien les polars.

Nina hocha la tête et n'osa plus rien dire, elle regarda les stands, mais n'arriva pas vraiment à y trouver un intérêt à cette sortie. Elle secoua la tête, elle avait l'esprit encore trop fermé, elle devait se faire violence et s'intéresser un peu plus à cette brocante. La veille elle avait acheté des vêtements et le jour d'avant de la nourriture, c'était des achats de nécessité, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas de réelle envie d'acheter, Nina regretta si amèrement maintenant de n'être jamais faire des achats avec sa mère, pourtant elle avait essayé, mais Nina s'enfermait à clé dans sa chambre, obtenant gain de cause à chaque fois. La jeune femme marcha et entendit une petite mélodie, ça lui rappela sa mère, c'était la mélodie d'une berceuse que lui chantait sa mère quand elle était petite. Nina essaya de localiser la mélodie et finit par tomber nez à nez devant une boite à musique, Nina tourna la manivelle et se laissa transporter :

\- Combien pour cette boite à musique ? Demanda Nina.

\- 75 berrys.

\- Je vous la prends.

La jeune femme paya et reçu la délicate boite à musique en forme de piano à queue ouvert où se trouvait à l'intérieur le mécanisme de la mélodie. Il était entièrement fait en cristal bleu clair.

Nina tourna de nouveau le mécanisme pour écouter la mélodie qui lui rappela tant de bons souvenirs. Crocodile la rejoint et remarqua son achat :

\- Je vois que tu t'es acheté une jolie boite à musique.

\- Oui, sa mélodie… c'est celle d'une berceuse que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais petite.

\- Je vois, il va falloir faire attention, car c'est fragile, comme on est au début de la brocante tu veux qu'on la dépose ?

\- Si c'est possible oui, répondit Nina.

\- Bon demi-tour.

Nina et Crocodile rentrèrent, Nina déposa sa boite à musique, Crocodile lui prit la voiture et la rapprocha de l'entrée de la brocante pour récupérer la table un peu plus tard. Ils continuèrent de regarder ensemble, Nina trouva une jolie robe noire pas trop chère qui se nouait au niveau de la nuque. Crocodile sourit, encore un dos nu, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire, il la trouvait sexy et ça lui allait si bien.

\- Merci, fit Nina à la dame qui lui vendait la robe.

\- Je crois bien qu'on arrive sur la fin.

\- Oui.

\- Allons récupérer ma table.

Nina le suivit, Crocodile paya le propriétaire :

\- Tu veux que je t'aide à la porter ? Demanda Nina.

\- Non ça ira.

\- Certain ? Elle est lourde, laisses-moi….

\- Pas la peine ma belle, j'ai porté bien plus lourd.

Il souleva le meuble avec une force déconcertante jusqu'à sa voiture où il la cala dans son coffre. Nina monta dans la voiture et attendit, Crocodile monta peu de temps après et démarra la voiture, direction la maison.

Nina déchargea les achats légers, Crocodile s'occupa de sa table en marbre qu'il déposa dans son salon :

\- Bon je vais faire à manger, tu veux m'aider ?

\- Oui toujours, j'ai envie de découvrir une nouvelle recette.

\- Parfait alors, alors au fourneau.

Ils se firent une salade de légumes comme la température commençait à monter, un plat frais et léger était plus que bienvenu :

\- Ca me donne envie de passer de nouveau l'après-midi dans la piscine, souffla Crocodile en essuyant son front.

\- Je te comprends, il commence à faire de plus en plus chaud.

Ils mirent la table et déjeunèrent en tête à tête, Crocodile ne se lassait pas de la regarder, elle était belle et naturelle. Sentant le regard de Crocodile sur elle, elle leva ses yeux vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, tu es juste belle.

\- Oh…, merci, fit timidement Nina en rougissant.

\- Hum, sourit l'homme, tu es craquante quand tu rougis.

Crocodile finit par se lever ayant terminé et Nina le suivant de près, il partit en cuisine et sortit du frigo un melon qu'il coupa en deux, il remballa une moitié et coupa l'autre en deux avant de disposer les morceaux sur une assiette. Il prit des couteaux et des fourchettes propres et ramena le dessert du jour :

\- Ca nous fera du bien.

\- Merci.

Ils découpèrent chacun des morceaux et les mangèrent avec une grande satisfaction, Crocodile se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les jambes de la demoiselle qui piqua un fard avant de déglutir. Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion, ses mains parcoururent son dos nu, Nina s'arqua sous ces caresses et se colla un peu plus encore à l'homme qui accentua ses caresses. Il glissa ses lèvres le long du cou de la jeune femme qui soupira, il se saisit d'elle et la souleva de sa chaise, Nina par réflexe s'agrippa à lui de peur de tomber, il la déposa sur le canapé du salon. Nina le regarda avec une pointe d'inquiétude, Crocodile lui caressa tendrement son visage, son regard la rassura. Il la retourna en douceur et embrassa le dos offert de la jeune femme qui se cambra à chaque baiser, Crocodile sourit et riait doucement. Crocodile avait envie d'un peu plus, il lécha la colonne vertébrale de la jolie rousse qui avait un petit goût salé, Nina sursauta non sans rougir. Il avait une folle envie d'elle maintenant, il fallait qu'il se modère, il s'arrêta et respira l'odeur de sa peau, Nina elle n'osait pas bouger. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était le souffle tiède de Crocodile sur son dos, créant d'agréables frissons, elle avait comme des papillons dans le ventre et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle sentait. Elle était à peu près sûre que Crocodile avait encore une érection, quand elle l'avait sentit, il s'était arrêté étrangement peu de temps après, elle devina qu'il essayait de reprendre contenance :

\- Pardonne-moi, fit la voix rauque de Crocodile.

\- Je… t'en veux pas.

\- Peut-être, mais… ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas touché à une femme et je me fais pressant, alors que je voudrais éviter. Nina promets-moi de t'offrir à moi que quand tu le voudras vraiment, je m'en voudrais si à cause de mes caresses insistantes tu te forces.

Là à dire vrai, elle avait très envie qu'il continue :

\- Je t'arrêterai et je te dirais… quand je me sentirais prête.

\- Merci, murmura Crocodile qu'elle sentit soulagé.

\- Tu… tu peux… continuer, souffla à peine audiblement la jeune femme qui vira au rouge carmin.

\- Tu veux que je continue ? C'est bien ce que tu as dis ? Demanda Crocodile incertain.

\- Oui, répondit Nina en bégayant.

Crocodile se redressa et s'assit contre le canapé, Nina se releva incertaine, avait-elle eut tort de lui demander de continuer ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, assis-toi sur mes jambes, dos à moi.

Nina fit ce qu'il demanda se demandant ce qu'il allait faire, elle sentit sa main se saisir de sa chevelure et la mettre sur le côté. Crocodile posa une main sur la gorge de la jeune femme, avant d'embrasser le haut du dos de cette dernière qui s'arqua. Elle soupira de bien être, la main gauche inoccupée de Crocodile caressa le bras gauche de sa belle qui frissonna sous ses doigts. Il baisa tout le haut du dos de Nina, c'était plaisant, c'était doux, chaud et désagréable comme des chatouilles qu'on tente de fuir. Oui elle cherchait à fuir, pas parce que c'était déplaisant, non au contraire, elle avait tant de plaisir que son corps essayait comme de s'écartait de ses lèvres bienfaitrices. Mais Crocodile l'avait bien comprit, aussi il la maintenait délicieusement sous son emprise pour garder contre ses lèvres le contact de la peau de la jeune femme :

\- J'aimerai tellement que tu m'embrasses tout le dos, souffla Nina sans s'en rendre compte.

Crocodile, attira contre lui Nina et susurra d'une voix chaude et chargée de désir :

\- Tu veux que je t'embrasse tout ton dos ? Répéta Crocodile.

Nina sursauta :

\- J'ai… parlé tout haut ?

\- Il semblerait.

Nina mit ses mains sur son visage, tant elle était gênée par la situation :

\- Ne te cache pas ma toute belle, je suis prêt à exécuter chacun de tes désirs.

Crocodile attrapa les jambes de la jeune femme et les mit sur le côté, ensuite il se leva tenant Nina dans ses bras qui se cachait encore dans ses mains. Crocodile sourit, il l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit. Nina se redressa ôtant de ce fait ses mains de son visage, elle recula et se retrouva acculé contre la tête de lit, Crocodile apposa ses deux mains avec fermeté de part et d'autre du visage de sa belle qui rougissait un peu plus de gêne. Leurs corps se frôlèrent, Crocodile captura ses lèvres, Nina se laissa délicieusement fondre et tous deux finirent par s'allonger, le corps de Crocodile était en partie sur celui de Nina. Chaque partie de son corps en contact avec celui de son amant la brulait agréablement. L'homme finit par la retourner et dorloter ce dos nu et c'est sans attendre qu'il ressentit pour la énième fois le corps de la jeune femme se cambrer sous lui, il la tient et dévora chaque parcelle de peau à découverte. Nina se mordit les lèvres, elle craint être humide à un certain endroit et ces douces sensations dans son bas ventre n'arrangèrent rien son excitation.

Crocodile ceintura d'un bras la taille de Nina et de l'autre caressa une de ses jambes, elle sursauta et eu pour réflexe d'éloigner sa jambe.

Crocodile jura il se dit que dès qu'ils passeront à l'acte se sera très amusant de la voir essayer de s'échapper à ses caresses. Elle n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler, de s'arquer, de se cambrer à chaque caresse. Il se plaisait déjà à s'imaginer lui faire l'amour, voire même à l'attacher et à la voir subir ses caresses. Il se promit de lui faire subir ce doux supplice l'heure venue. Pour l'instant il devait lutter contre son envie de déchirer sa robe pour la caresser et l'embrasser de toute part.

Nina serra ses jambes comme pour essayer de retenir l'humidité de son intimité, elle s'imagina Crocodile la caresser avec ses doigts fermes et chauds. Elle déglutit et se donna des claques mentales, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Cela allait tellement vite, mais ils se sentaient tellement en osmose ensemble qu'en fait elle n'avait pas envie de se calmer, mais bien de continuer. En tout cas, elle remarqua que Crocodile avait arrêté, pour cause, son érection devenait horriblement douloureuse, il se leva et s'éloigna de Nina en lui expliquant brièvement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. La jeune femme décida de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche, elle s'y précipita se déshabilla et fila dedans, elle activa l'eau et se caressa pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait oublié à quelle point ce plaisir solitaire lui faisait un bien fou, elle se laissa glisser contre la paroi de la douche et s'imagina elle et Crocodile en train de faire l'amour. Elle en avait maintenant une furieuse envie de vraiment passer à l'acte, Nina se tendit par l'orgasme qu'elle venait de s'offrir, elle se colla contre le mur de la douche et soupira. Elle fixa d'un air absent le pommeau de douche qui laissait toujours couler l'eau froide sur sa peau.

Nina se leva difficilement, elle arrêta l'arrivé d'eau, puis prit sa serviette et se sécha avant de se rhabiller, elle sortit de la salle de bain, les jambes cotonneuses et tomba nez à nez avec Crocodile :

\- Nina, je dois t'avouer quelque chose avant de continuer quoi que ce soit avec toi.

Elle vit Crocodile sortir des menottes et s'attacher aux rampes de l'escalier avant de lui jeter à ses pieds la clé, Nina fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'attitude de Crocodile :

\- Que…

\- Tu connais le numéro du directeur ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Compose-le, il pourra appuyer mes dires.

Nina regarda Crocodile avant de s'exécuter, elle composa le numéro mais ne cliqua pas sur la touche du téléphone vert pour démarrer l'appel :

\- Je l'appelle maintenant.

\- Oui, Nina je veux que tu saches quelque chose avant qu'on aille plus loin…. Je veux te le dire avant que tu l'apprennes de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu me fais peur….

\- Je sais c'est pour ça que je me suis attaché, pour pas que tu es peur….

Nina recula :

\- Que me caches-tu ? Demanda tremblante Nina.

\- J'ai travaillé autrefois pour ton père.

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise :

\- Ca n'a pas duré très longtemps, mais je voulais te le dire, comme ton père te cherche, je ne veux pas qu'on te mette dans le crâne que je t'utilise. J'avais besoin de te le dire maintenant…, on devient de plus en plus proche et je ne tiens pas à te cacher cette information plus longtemps.

\- Tu… faisais quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai travaillé à ses côtés, c'était pour un poste en tant qu'interprète, le niveau de leur anglais n'était pas des meilleurs, donc j'ai accepté. J'assistais à de grandes réunions où je devais tout traduire. Et je peux te dire que j'ai vite commencé à tiquer sur pas mal d'affaires de ton père et quand je me suis penché sur l'aspect juridique c'était à la limite du légal…. Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question, mais… tu dois te demander d'où vient cette cicatrice qui me barre le visage.

Nina hocha la tête continuant d'écouter attentivement :

\- Ton père s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis…. Il se trouve qu'un jour, l'un d'eux est venu lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, dit-il avec ironie. Ce type a essayé d'attaquer physiquement ton père, moi j'ai essayé de les séparer et je me suis prit un coup de lame dans la figure. Mais le pire… ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai été hospitalisé et que ton père n'a jamais daigné demander de mes nouvelles…. Non le pire a été d'apprendre que ton père avait magouillé pour ne pas déclarer cette agression comme étant un accident du travail. Je l'ai trainé au tribunal ton père et j'ai obtenu gain de cause, j'ai été l'un des rares à lui tenir tête et encore plus à le trainer en justice.

Nina appuya sur la touche d'appel et très rapidement le directeur répondit et confirma les dires de Crocodile, avant de vite raccrocher. Nina se pencha, elle ramassa la clé et se rapprocha de l'homme :

\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais plus continuer à te laisser dans l'ignorance et que je ne tiens pas à ce que ton père et ses hommes te fasse croire que je travaille pour eux…. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables, ils sont capables de pires manipulations. Je préférai te l'apprendre de ma bouche plutôt que tu la saches d'une tout autre manière.

\- Je comprends.

Nina se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa avant de se détacher de lui pour lui libérer sa main.

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, j'apprécie.

\- Je t'en prie.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	13. Amour ardent

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 2 novembre 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Amour ardent**

Il se faisait tard Nina et Crocodile se retrouvèrent naturellement dans la chambre de ce dernier, tous deux étaient gênés, car un peu plus tôt dans la journée ils auraient pu passer à l'acte, mais aucun des deux n'avait osé demander à l'autre s'il en avait envie. Tous deux trouvaient que ça allaient vite.

Sauf que Nina n'avait pu ignorer par la suite les regards brûlant et désireux de Crocodile et Crocodile avait remarqué qu'elle frissonnait et rougissait quand il la contemplait. Pendant plusieurs heures ils s'étaient cherchés mais aucun n'osait faire le premier pas.

A chaque contact, effleurement, caresse l'envie de l'autre s'était accrue. Le corps de Nina était en feu, elle était fébrile, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il la serre fort dans ses bras et la fasse sienne. Mais comment le lui dire ?

Et Crocodile jurait, il avait envie d'elle, mais c'était trop tôt, il maudit ses pulsions d'homme ! Que penserait Nina s'il lui avouait qu'il avait une envie folle de la faire sienne ? Elle penserait juste qu'il voulait se faire une fille fraiche. Et ça il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait ce genre de pensées, il l'aimait profondément, il ne voulait pas bruler les étapes avec elle. Mais le désir était là, il avait un mal fou à arrêter de la regarder.

Et c'est un peu après la fin du diner que Nina avait proposé que chacun écrive ce qu'il n'allait pas :

 _[Flash Back]_

 _\- Crocodile… on tourne encore en rond… j'ai l'impression…, si on écrivait ce qui ne va pas ? Et on échange nos messages, proposa Nina incertaine. Je resterai ouverte d'esprit… quelque chose ne va pas et on a besoin de l'exprimer… et si je peux t'aider et toi aussi…_

 _\- Très bien, répondit Crocodile._

 _Chacun avait prit un papier et un stylo, après un bref moment d'hésitation tous deux avait écrit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur._

 _[Flash Back]_

Maintenant ils allaient échanger leurs mots

Nina regarda Crocodile qui s'était glissé dans les draps de son lit, Crocodile regarda Nina qui ne l'avait pas encore rejointe, il était temps pour eux de connaître les pensées de l'autre. Chacun tendit son papier replié en deux et chacun prit celui de l'autre.

Nina déplia celui de Crocodile et lut : « Pardonne-moi, c'est juste que je te désire comme un beau diable et que je souhaite te faire l'amour ». Elle rougit, alors son envie était réciproque.

Crocodile la vit rougir, il se mordit les lèvres, elle devait être gênée de lire un tel message, il soupira et déplia sans tarder le mot de la demoiselle et lut : « Je crois que j'aimerai que tu me fasses l'amour ». L'homme fut surprit et se sentit soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation.

Crocodile se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme qui évita soigneusement son regard. Les joues de celle-ci étaient brulantes, Nina ferma les yeux quand Crocodile effleura son visage de ses doigts :

\- Ainsi tu veux que je te fasse l'amour, susurra lentement Crocodile d'une voix chargée de chaleur.

Il vit Nina frissonner et rougir en l'entendant parler de la sorte, il se saisit d'elle fermement, l'arrachant du sol et l'embrassa avant de faire volte face en direction du lit et de la déposer dessus. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, elle sentit un doigt de Crocodile lui soulever son menton et sentit son souffle chaud près de son visage :

\- Si c'est ce que tu désires également, attends-toi à peu dormir. Je serai à la fois doux et passionné alors ne sois pas effrayée. Je te pénétrerai tout en douceur.

Nina fit un petit oui de la tête tout en rougissant :

\- N'hésites pas à m'arrêter au moindre malaise.

Il la vit refaire un hochement de tête, il l'embrassa dans le cou et glissa ses doigts vers l'intimité de la jeune femme, il la trouva sa culotte trempée. Il retira la culotte de son amante et défit son boxer. Quand Crocodile se colla à elle, Nina sentit l'érection de son amant, puis qu'il lui ôtait son dernier vêtement : sa nuisette, qu'il jeta loin du lit. Il s'allongea contre elle, enfin il sentait son corps, sa peau contre la sienne, il sentait tous les frissons de la jeune femme. Les pointes de ses seins s'étaient durcir sous le désir et la passion grandissante.

Crocodile la contempla, pendant de longues secondes où il devina la gêne s'accroitre, Nina sentait son regard fiévreux la parcourir.

Il pinça doucement les tétons de la jeune femme avant d'en suçoter un, pétrissant avec amour cette poitrine. La respiration de la concernée s'accentua légèrement, elle soupira doucement et resserra ses jambes par réflexe voulant empêcher son intimité de détremper le lit tant elle se sentit fondre.

Nina leva sa main tremblante, Crocodile capta le mouvement et il regarda alternativement elle et sa main, avant de sentit les doigts de la jeune femme s'infiltrer avec douceur et hésitation dans sa chevelure. Il glissa une de ses mains le long du ventre de la jeune femme qui se courba et gloussa légèrement avant de caresser le haut de l'intimité de la demoiselle pour lui faire comprendre son prochain objectif. Nina passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres, sa gorge semblait devenir sèche sous ce flot de désir qui grandissait en elle.

Crocodile ne voyant un signe pour l'arrêter décida de continuer à glisser ses doigts dans son intimité toute ruisselante d'envie et de désir avant de remonter ses doigts sur son clitoris qu'il caressa avec douceur. La respiration de Nina se fit plus sonore. Crocodile décida de s'occuper de l'autre sein de sa charmante moitié et lui prodigua le même traitement.

L'homme s'éloigna d'elle, il lui écarta doucement les jambes, il se mit au creux de ses reins, ses coudes se reposèrent de part et d'autre de Nina, il essuya rapidement ses doigts moites sur ses draps avant de caresser le visage de sa belle. Il donna des mouvements de bassin, Nina s'agrippa au lit, elle sentit le membre dur et brulant de Crocodile se frotter contre son clitoris. Elle se cambra se collant contre le corps de ce dernier qui sourit avant de l'embrasser avec passion et avidité. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de celle-ci. Quand il s'arrêta ce fut pour positionner son sexe contre l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme qu'il voyait devenir de plus en plus fébrile, il la regarda avant de la pénétrer.

Il buta contre son hymen, il massa son clitoris et força le passage d'un coup sec, Nina se crispa un peu. Crocodile s'arrêta et massa le clitoris et un sein pour faire passer la douleur. Il su très rapidement que le plaisir prit le dessus quand Nina s'arqua avant de jouir, il profita de cette vague de plaisir pour débuter ses va et vient, il s'allongea sur la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras, lui embrassant le cou.

Nina soupira et enlaça le cou de Crocodile de ses bras le voulant au plus près d'elle, Crocodile pencha sa tête qui reposa à gauche de celle de Nina, il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux et ne se retient aucunement de soupirer son plaisir. Ainsi Nina frissonna et fut excitée quand elle entendit les soupirs de plaisir de son amant contre son oreille en plus de sentir ses souffles.

Nina décida d'ouvrir ses yeux et fixa le plafond avant de basculer la tête en arrière, le plaisir l'envahissait de nouveau et Crocodile le comprit il accéléra la cadence et lui caressa tout le haut du corps disponible. Crocodile sentit les ongles de la jeune femme lui griffer le haut du dos avant de se tendre et de laisser échapper un petit cri de plaisir avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Crocodile l'avait rejoint en jouissant en elle, il la prit tout contre elle :

\- Merci… c'était… merveilleux, murmura Nina en le regardant dans les yeux non sans rougir.

Il lui sourit, Nina rougit plus encore :

\- Je t'aime Nina.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Crocodile, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Avec ses pieds Crocodile récupéra le drap, profitant ainsi des lèvres de sa compagne qu'il ne voulait quitter pour rien au monde, pas même pour récupérer son drap de ses mains.

\- Crocodile ?

\- Hum….

\- On va… vraiment… peu dormir ?

\- C'était une façon de parler, je te rassure.

\- Oh….

\- Serais-tu déçue ? Tu voudrais qu'on recommence ?

\- Hé… bien… ça me… plairait… assez, avoua d'une voix timide la jeune femme.

\- Oh t'es mignonne ! S'exclama Crocodile qui craqua devant une Nina qui essayait de se faire toute petite.

\- Ne… te… moque… pas…

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi ma chérie.

Nina rougit en l'entendant l'appeler « ma chérie » :

\- Tu es juste adorable.

\- … C'est… juste que j'ai… aimé… d'avoir… l'impression d'être… uni à toi.

\- Je ne te reproche rien ma petite Nina adorée, sourit tendrement Crocodile.

Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant que ses mains s'occupaient du corps de la jeune femme. Nina glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène de son amant et pressa sa tête pour accentuer leur baiser qui n'était que les prémices d'une longue nuit.

Au petit matin Nina se réveilla la première, nue allongée contre Crocodile qui la tenait enchainé à lui de ses bras. De toute façon elle n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir. Cette nuit avait était courte et longue à la fois, mais ô combien intense, entre leurs ébats, les câlins, les caresses et les mots d'amour.

Nina releva son visage du torse de son homme et observa en détail le visage endormi de Crocodile. Elle glissa comme elle pouvait son corps fermement tenu par ce dernier pour que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de son âme sœur. Elle y arriva, elle posa ses doigts sur le visage de Crocodile et l'effleura. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa, dieu qu'elle l'aimait.

Crocodile ouvrit un œil et eu un micro sourire il ouvrit sa bouche et pressa la tête de Nina pour approfondir ce baiser où Nina prit la main. Crocodile glissa lui aussi des mains dans la chevelure flamboyante de sa belle.

Tous deux s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles avant de se mettre front contre front :

\- Bonjour beauté.

\- Bonjour Crocodile, rougit la concernée.

Crocodile la bascula sur le côté inversant les positions :

\- Pourvu que chaque nuit ressemble à celle-ci. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais plus aimé et désiré à ce point une femme.

Nina fut touchée par cette déclaration et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir du rose aux joues.

\- Merci… de me faire autant de bien… tu m'aides, tu m'aimes… je me sens… plus belle à tes côtés… et plus sereine….

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu cherches tes mots et que tu as du mal à formuler ce que tu ressens. Mais j'ai compris et je suis heureux de t'apporter tout ce bonheur. Tu le mérites. Nina… ce que nous vivons est beau mais sera mal vu à notre retour à One Piece School.

\- Je sais… j'en ai conscience.

\- On ne pourra plus se tenir l'un contre l'autre, ni s'embrasser et encore moins faire l'amour.

\- Je sais… je serais patiente et toi aussi. Je ferai attention de ne pas nous trahir, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on te dévisage et à ce qu'on te tourne le dos.

\- C'est réciproque, il nous faudra être prudent. On s'échangera nos numéros pour qu'on puisse échanger. D'ici là profitons de ces derniers jours ensembles.

\- Oui, approuva Nina.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et profitèrent du moment présent.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	14. Retour à One Piece School !

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 2 novembre 2017.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Retour à One Piece School !**

Nina avait passé le reste de son séjour à sortir avec Crocodile, leurs nuits étant rythmés de leurs soupirs et gémissements. Et de ce fait elle ne toucha à aucun moment ses livres et ses cours.

Crocodile et Nina s'échangèrent leurs numéros de portable pour communiquer facilement une fois de retour à l'école. Ils prirent soin de choisir des surnoms pour s'enregistrer dans leurs contacts. Ainsi impossible de savoir quel était l'identité de la personne à moins de récupérer un téléphone et d'écouter la boite vocale.

C'est donc une Nina plus détendue et changée qui revient cela se voyait à sa façon de s'habiller, elle était moins stricte.

En plus elle avait mit dans ses cheveux la barrette que lui avait acheté Crocodile dès leur arrivé, il lui avait offert la veille de leur départ, elle lui allait bien, elle prétendrait qu'elle l'avait acheté si besoin. Mais Nina était heureuse de porter sur elle quelque chose que Crocodile lui avait offert, elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, avec elle.

Ils s'étaient mit d'accord de ne rien dire dans l'immédiat au directeur au sujet de leur relation. C'était surtout Nina que cela gênait, elle voulait attendre un peu avant de l'annoncer au directeur.

Nina revient donc avec Crocodile, quand ils entrèrent tout était calme, Newgate les attendait :

\- Ah vous revoilà, le séjour vous a fait du bien ? Et le retour fut bon ?

\- Oui, nous n'avons eu aucun problème, répondit Crocodile.

\- Ca m'a fait du bien, ajouta Nina.

\- C'est l'essentiel, sourit Newgate.

\- Dites-moi c'est bien silencieux, alors que nous sommes en période de pause, souligna Crocodile.

\- Vous avez oublié ? Demanda Newgate surprit.

Nina le regarda perplexe, Newgate hésita à parler car même Nina avait oublié, s'il osait répondre, il allait la faire stresser à mort. Il hésita et finit par répondre en tout franchise :

\- C'est aujourd'hui que commence les premiers partiels, répondit Newgate.

\- Oh non ! Je n'ai pas du tout révisé ! Je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme ! S'écria Nina.

\- Tout ira bien, tu n'es pas devenue bête en une semaine, tempéra Crocodile.

Elle le regarda et voulu le croire, elle se calma un peu mais n'était pas confiante du tout, Newgate lui était choqué. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle n'avait pas travaillé pendant toute une semaine. Il regarda Crocodile qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête que oui Nina ne mentait pas, elle n'avait pas du tout travaillé.

\- Si j'ai bonne mémoire ma première épreuve commence dans… une demi-heure ! Où est la salle ? Demanda nerveuse la jeune femme.

\- Tout ira bien, tu commenceras ton épreuve un peu plus tard si besoin, va te poser un peu tu viens de faire un long voyage, conseilla Newgate.

Nina courut vers sa chambre, entre le voyage et le coup de stress qu'elle venait d'avoir elle se précipita aux toilettes avant de se jeter sur son emploi du temps. Ensuite, elle se jeta sur ses affaires pour les préparer et couru à en perdre haleine à sa salle d'épreuve. Tous ses camarades la virent débouler essoufflée :

\- Oh, fit Shanks, bon retour parmi nous, installez-vous ici et surtout reprenez votre souffle.

Nina lui fit « oui » de la tête tellement elle était essoufflée.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et commença à se calmer uniquement à ce moment là. Elle prit un stylo et commença à remplir sa copie avant d'en sceller le haut. Shanks commença la distribution des sujets :

\- Vous ne commencerez l'épreuve qu'à mon signal, si j'en vois un seul retourner son sujet avant les autres je le sors de l'épreuve.

Tous attendirent, Shanks regarda sa montre et au bout d'un moment donna le top départ.

\- Allez-y vous avez deux heures.

Nina retourna sa feuille nerveuse, elle n'avait clairement pas eu le temps de réviser, elle lut tout l'énoncé deux fois avant de commencer l'épreuve.

Plus elle avançait plus elle se détendait, se rendant compte qu'elle savait tout faire et qu'elle n'avait rien oublié en une semaine. Elle finit son épreuve une heure avant les autres et cela après avoir fait cinq relectures pour les fautes et une autre question par question pour être certaine d'avoir bien répondu à la question pour éviter tout hors-sujet. Nina restait maniaque, mais au moins elle savait qu'elle pouvait ne pas travailler elle était encore largement apte à réussir ses partiels et ses contrôles.

Elle fut la première à sortir et elle se précipita vers sa chambre pour repasser au petit coin. Maintenant elle pouvait se détendre sa prochaine épreuve avait lieu après le déjeuner à 14h, elle avait trois heures devant elle pour réviser. Elle prit les cours de ses deux épreuves de l'après-midi et les travailla. Nina prit une décision allant à contre sens de ses principes elle décida de relire qu'une seule et unique fois son cours.

Nina voulais faire confiance en ses compétences, elle voulait vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de tant travailler pour rester aussi surdouée.

Au bout d'une heure où elle lu tranquillement ses fiches de révision elle alla se prendre une douche pour se détendre. Et là elle ne prit pas dix minutes comme à son habitude. Depuis que Crocodile était entré dans sa vie, elle avait commencé à se détendre et là aussi elle prit le temps qu'elle voulait et au diable si elle prenait une demi-heure !

Elle avait découvert tellement de choses agréables que l'on pouvait faire quand on avait du temps libre qu'elle voulait depuis profiter un peu plus de sa vie personnelle. Mais pour cela elle devait casser un peu ses habitudes qui relevaient plus du mécanisme ou de l'automatisme. Elle décida d'essayer de ne plus suivre le planning de sa journée type qu'elle avait prit un soin particulier à organiser des années auparavant.

Nina souffla, elle devait se faire confiance en ses aptitudes et lâcher du leste comme elle l'avait fait avec Crocodile. Elle devait continuer sur cette lancée et ne plus reprendre ses « mauvaises » habitudes.

Nina sortit de sa douche qui avait duré un bon petit quart d'heure par rapport à ses dix minutes habituelles. C'était une autre petite victoire. Elle s'habilla avec l'uniforme de l'école avant d'aller au réfectoire.

Il n'y avait encore personne, peu d'élèves étaient sortit en avance de leur épreuve, elle regarda sa montre, il restait vingt minutes d'épreuves avant de voir débouler tous les étudiants. Elle prit son plateau repas et regarda scrupuleusement les élèves cherchant l'un de ses amis, manque de chance ils étaient encore en pleine épreuve.

\- Viens déjeuner avec nous, fit la voix de Crocodile derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et hocha la tête et le suivit. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise quand elle s'installait à côté de ses professeurs :

\- Alors ton épreuve s'est bien passée ? Demanda Crocodile.

\- Oui, merci, je me suis rendue vite compte que je savais tout faire. J'ai eu un gros coup de panique mais ça va mieux maintenant.

\- Je vois ça, tu es détendue, ça me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça.

Elle était toute heureuse de faire plaisir à Crocodile :

\- Alors qu'avez-vous fais durant vos vacances ? Demanda Newgate.

\- Je te laisse répondre Nina, après tout le but était de t'aider, fit Crocodile.

\- Hé bien… j'ai fais beaucoup de chose, j'ai fais des marchés, des magasins, c'est stupide… mais je n'ai jamais prit le temps de faire ces choses avec ma mère ou seule. Pour moi je considérais cela comme du temps inutile, car je ne pouvais pas le consacrer à mes révisions. Et c'est quelque chose que je regrette, je regrette de ne pas avoir profité de ces moments avec ma mère…. Mais pour elle et pour moi je vais changer, c'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis toujours.

\- Elle doit être apaisée maintenant, ajouta Crocodile.

\- Je le pense aussi, après j'ai appris à faire de la cuisine, à jardiner aussi. J'ai fais une brocante où j'ai même trouvé une boite à musique dont la mélodie était celle d'une berceuse que me chantait ma mère. J'ai également fait du parapente, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie Crocodile ne m'avait rien dit et j'ai donc tout su à la dernière minute….

\- Fallait bien que je fasse ça et puis en plus tu t'es bien amusée au final.

Les autres professeurs et le directeur étaient effarés devant toute la liste de ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout elle était joyeuse et vivante quand elle parlait. Newgate regarda Crocodile il l'avait métamorphosé :

\- Oui… et je ne suis pas dupe, Crocodile a utilisé mes deux plus grands points faible…. Il a toujours utilisé le vocabulaire du travail, pour la cuisine par exemple il m'a dit que ça s'apprenait…. Ce qui est vrai mais, j'ai vu ça au départ comme une nouvelle chose à apprendre avant d'y prendre plaisir et de me réconcilier avec la cuisine. Merci pour ça.

Crocodile sourit et hocha la tête :

\- Et quand ce n'était pas le vocabulaire de l'apprentissage, c'était la curiosité. Il a su susciter ma curiosité, au point que de moi-même j'ai à plusieurs reprises demandé à ce qu'il me montre comment faire ou bien j'ai pris l'initiative de faire les choses, de commencer à découvrir ce qui m'entourait. J'étais tellement fascinée par tout ce que je découvrais que… j'en ai oublié mes cours et mes révisions. Et même si ce matin j'étais paniquée quand je me suis rappelée que j'avais un partiel… je l'ai bien réussi… je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais rien oublié, que je pouvais arrêter de travailler comme je le faisais avant. Je dois travailler c'est sûr, mais j'ai bien comprit que je pouvais lâcher du leste sans que cela n'impacte mon niveau actuel.

\- Je suis heureux que tu le comprennes enfin, soupira Newgate plus qu'heureux.

\- Merci Crocodile pour cette aide précieuse, merci, merci infiniment, dit-elle.

\- Pas de quoi.

Nina n'avait pas remercié comme elle se devait son amant, maintenant c'était chose faite, elle lui devait tant. C'était bien lui qui avait réussi sans la forcer à lui faire découvrir d'autres horizons, elle lui devait beaucoup.

Nina se mit à déjeuner et raconta plus en détails ses vacances quand on lui demandait. Elle ne dit rien sur sa relation amoureuse avec Crocodile. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle termina son repas, elle rendit son plateau repas vide avant de voir ses amis arriver. Elle alla les voir et leur demanda s'ils la croyaient quand elle disait que pendant une semaine elle n'avait pas travaillé. Ses amis dirent tous en cœur un « non » choqué se disant que si elle posait la question c'était qu'elle avait réussit à le faire. Ils lui demandèrent des détails. On la voyait vive expliquant tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

Nina finit au bout d'un moment par se séparer d'eux, elle voulait se préparer pour sa prochaine épreuve. Ce matin elle avait eu de l'anglais, la matière de son Crocodile, mais cette après-midi elle avait des maths et des sciences.

Donc elle récupéra en vitesse sa calculatrice, prépara des piles au cas où, vérifia qu'elle avait surligneurs, crayons, règles et autres instruments nécessaires aux maths avant de passer aux toilettes et d'aller à ses épreuves.

Une semaine, une semaine c'était la durée des partiels qui venaient de prendre fin. Nina en était ravie, là elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur qui l'avait convoqué plus tôt. Elle alla le voir, il l'invita à entrer avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir :

\- Alors dis-moi, est-ce que tu es prête à porter plainte contre ton père ? Demanda Newgate sans détour.

\- Oui, j'attendais la fin des partiels, mais oui… je suis prête à l'affronter…

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, si tu veux porter plainte on peut y aller dès cet après-midi.

\- Entendu.

\- Tu peux y aller dans ce cas je t'attendrai à 14h pour qu'on aille porter plainte.

\- D'accord, mais avant d'y aller… j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite et je ne veux faire de tort à personne, si je vous dis ce que je vais vous révéler ce n'est pas pour que vous blâmiez quelqu'un. Nous ferons la part des choses, cependant on veut que vous sachiez pour pas que vous l'appreniez de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Très bien je t'écoute.

\- Je… suis tombée amoureuse… de Crocodile durant nos vacances… et c'est réciproque. Ne blâmez pas Crocodile….

\- Je ne blâmerai personne, l'amour ça arrive quand on s'y attend le moins, coupa Newgate. Même si une relation élève/professeur n'est pas conseillée, cela n'est pas non plus interdit dans les règlements tant c'est évident. Et pour tout t'avouer je m'en doutais un peu… tu as toujours vouvoyez tes professeurs et même moi alors que tu peux nous tutoyer. Quand tu nous as parlé de tes vacances, tu as évité le vouvoiement et le tutoiement quand tu t'adressais à Crocodile. Et le simple fait que tu ne dises pas le mot « Professeur » devant son prénom ça m'a fait tiquer. J'ai mit ça sur le fait que vous aviez développé un lien en une semaine. Mais tu n'osais pas le tutoyer surement par peur qu'on démasque votre relation, mais tu ne le tutoyais pas non plus par peur de le vexer. C'est quelque chose qui m'a paru suspect, tout comme vos échanges suivants ainsi que vos regards, certes brefs, mais bien présents. Tu as mon soutien je vous couvrirai si besoin.

\- Merci, soupira Nina soulagée.

\- Ah vrai dire je suis heureuse que tu connaisses l'amour, c'est le plus grand bonheur avec le fait d'avoir des enfants. Je ne peux qu'espérer pour toi et Crocodile une relation durable.

\- Merci.

\- Vas maintenant te libérer l'esprit.

Nina hocha la tête et prévient par SMS Crocodile que le directeur était au courant de leur amour, ce dernier lui répondit qu'il était plus que ravi. Et elle confia également qu'elle sera absente l'après-midi pour attaquer son père en justice. Crocodile lui souhaita bon courage et lui dit qu'il était avec elle par la pensée.

Nina était folle de joie, elle devait l'extérioriser, elle était si heureuse… si… elle passa à côté de la patinoire, elle s'arrêta un instant et réfléchit… Puis d'un coup, elle courut pour aller patiner.

 _[Flash Back]_

 _\- Nina ! Tu sors patiner avec moi !_

 _\- Mais maman ! Je dois réviser ! Supplia Nina._

 _Nina tenait l'encadrement de sa porte de ses deux mains pendant que sa mère la tirait :_

 _\- Tu m'as promit de sortir au moins une heure par semaine pour faire autre chose que réviser ! Tu vas arrêter cette rébellion chaque semaine !_

 _\- Mais je dois absolument travailler ! Hier j'ai trop dormi !_

 _\- Si tu travaillais moins tu ne serais pas épuisée !_

 _\- Je dois travailler pour papa !_

 _\- Tu dois travailler pour toi ! S'injuria sa mère. Si tu n'obéis pas et que ton père nous surprend en train de nous disputer, il t'en voudra !_

 _Nina s'arrêta, sa mère avait dû volontairement utiliser ce dernier argument pour que sa fille cède, Nina suivit sa mère qui la tenait fermement par la main en pleurs._

 _[Fin du flash back]_

Elle n'avait que neuf ans à l'époque, mais le fait de sortir se divertir au lieu de travailler lui coûtait déjà à l'époque et cela la rendait malade.

Au fils des années elle avait finit par ne plus opposer de résistance, car sa mère lui concédait tout : le ménage, la cuisine, le shopping, les sorties.

Pour le shopping et les sorties Nina les considérait à l'époque et jusqu'à peu comme étant du temps inutile. En ce qui concernait faire le ménage et la cuisine c'était différent. Pour faire la cuisine elle avait été traumatisé quand son père avait sur-réagit, sa mère avait ordonné à Nina de ne plus faire la cuisine.

Et pour le ménage c'était pareil, Nina avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'aider sa mère, elle se souvenait combien de fois elle avait frotté le sol, astiquer les meubles et les miroirs pour qu'ils brillent. Sa mère était ravie la première fois, son père lui, l'avait giflé. Nina porta sa main à sa joue.

En fin de compte à cause de son père elle ne savait rien faire ou apprenait tout tardivement, elle ne savait pas faire le ménage et apprenait tout juste à cuisiner. Elle ne savait pas spécialement faire les magasins, elle ne saurait dire quelles boutiques devaient être faites absolument et lesquelles étaient à éviter. Elle ignorait d'ailleurs tous des « bons plans » comme disait sa mère de temps en temps : comment les repérer ? Quand ? Où ?

D'une certaine manière son père avait détruit son indépendance, car au final si elle devait habiter seule dans un appartement, elle ne saurait pas l'entretenir, ni faire la cuisine qu'elle apprenait toujours. Et pour acheter des biens, comment ferait-elle ? Elle pouvait se faire escroquer facilement, tant elle n'avait pas la valeur de l'argent et n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de comparer, de voir les produits de qualité ou non.

Nina soupira, son père avait prit un soin particulier à réduire son autonomie dès son plus jeune âge….

 _[Flash Back]_

 _Ses parents étaient sortit, Nina elle était restée à la maison pour réviser, enfin pour cette fois ce fut un bon prétexte, car elle voulait faire une surprise et celle-ci était de nettoyer toute la maison. Elle y passa des heures avant d'attendre excitée sa mère et son père :_

 _\- J'ai nettoyé toute la maison ! Annonça la petite Nina._

 _\- Bravo ma chérie, merci…_

 _\- T'appelle ça nettoyé ! Hurla Akainu en giflant Nina._

 _\- Sakazuki Akainu ! Hurla sa femme._

 _\- TAIS-TOI TA FILLE EST UNE BONNE A RIEN !_

 _Sa femme le gifla, il voulu en faire autant, sauf qu'elle savait se défendre, c'était une ancienne militaire, elle pouvait prendre physiquement le dessus sur son époux si besoin. Car même s'il était imposant physiquement, il n'avait pas l'agilité et la technique de sa femme._

 _Nina elle était en pleurs, pour elle, elle n'avait rien oublié, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était en colère. Malgré ses larmes elle chercha des yeux ce qui avait énervé son père._

 _Si seulement cette histoire s'était arrêtée à cette expérience… non les fois où, elle aidait sa mère, son père renversait les sceaux d'eaux, tâchait, ouvrait l'aspirateur pour répandre son contenu là où Nina avait nettoyé, jamais là où sa femme l'avait fait. Sa mère finit par lui déclarer :_

 _\- Laisse ma chérie, va travailler…._

 _\- Mais maman…._

 _\- Ton père sabote tout ton travail et je suis obligée de repasser derrière toi._

 _\- Snif…_

 _\- Ne pleure pas ma chérie._

 _\- Mais… je veux… t'aider…._

 _\- Tu auras essayé, je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie et ne t'en veux pas, va travailler maintenant._

 _Nina était partie en pleurs, laissant sa mère s'occuper du ménage, Nina admirait, aimait son père comme elle en avait peur. Nina osa ce jour-là frapper à la porte de la chambre de ses parents où son père se prélassait n'aidant aucunement sa femme pour le ménage._

 _\- Quoi ?! Bougonna Akainu en lisant un journal._

 _\- Papa…, fit la voix fluette et timide de Nina._

 _Il tourna son regard vers sa fille, Nina recula en croisant le regard glaçant et menaçant de son père :_

 _\- … qu'est-ce que je fais mal dans le ménage ? Dis-moi et je referais plus l'erreur promis…._

 _Akainu se leva, il l'attrapa par le col :_

 _\- Ah papa tu me fais mal…._

 _Nina vit son père lever sa main sur elle et il lui donna une fessée, les hurlements de Nina alertèrent sa mère qui se précipita vers la source du bruit. Elle prit le dessus sur son mari et l'immobilisa à terre après lui avoir fait une clé de bras :_

 _\- Nina ! Qu'as-tu fais ou dit pour mériter une fessée ? Demanda sa mère qui se doutait que sa pauvre fille avait été grondée injustement._

 _\- Je… voulais juste… savoir… pourquoi… je faisais… mal le ménage, pleura l'enfant._

 _\- TU AS OSE FRAPPE NOTRE FILLE POUR CA !_

 _\- TA FILLE M'IMPORTUNAIT !_

 _\- SI TU RECOMMENCES C'EST LE DIVORCE !_

 _La menace calma Akainu, il aimait sa femme… oui il l'aimait et la perdre l'insupportait._

 _Depuis cet horrible moment, son père ne la regardait plus et ne lui fit plus aucun mal, physiquement tout du moins. Et depuis ce jour il y avait une cohabitation au sein de la famille jusqu'au jour de la mort de sa mère…._

 _[Fin du flash back]_

Nina souffla, tout ces mauvais souvenirs… elle secoua sa tête et se concentra sur le patin à glace. C'était la seule activité privilégiée qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, au départ elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, combien de fois elle était tombée. Elle en sourit, mais avec le temps elle avait finit par apprécier ce sport.

Sa mère avait choisit cette discipline difficile car elle savait que sa fille allait avoir besoin de difficultés étant une enfant douée et précoce et puis, elle voulait une activité où elle pourrait exprimer un jour, elle l'espérait, ses sentiments.

Aujourd'hui c'était le cas, elle était heureuse, Crocodile l'avait aidé, son futur père adoptif approuvait leur relation, elle avait des amis.

Elle couru vers les vestiaires, prit des patins à sa taille, les enfila et se précipita vers la glace pour faire un joli saut avec grâce, comme sa mère lui avait montré. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait véritablement de sa mère : le patin à glace. Nina glissa et sourit repensant à ses échecs comme à ses victoires où sa mère l'encourageait ou la félicitait à persévérer dans ce sport.

Sa mère qui avait toujours cru en elle.

Aokiji qui était le responsable de la patinoire le vit patiné, il pouvait ressentir toute la joie, le bonheur qui transparaissait sur le visage de Nina, un visage détendu et serein où trônait un beau sourire.

Il la regarda, elle était majestueuse et surtout heureuse, il envoya un message à ses collègues, il fallait qu'ils voient ça.

Les plus curieux pointèrent le bout de leur nez comme c'était encore la pause déjeuner. Nina ne remarqua rien trop absorbée dans ses souvenirs, elle avait l'impression de patiner avec sa mère, elle avait l'impression de l'entendre rire et qu'elle lui prodiguée ses conseils.

\- Maman, murmura Nina.

Elle tenta le saut axel, considéré comme étant le saut le plus dur au patin à glace, Nina devait se détendre et ne pas avoir peur de l'atterrissage, elle tenta sa chance, sentant qu'elle était détendue comme jamais auparavant. Elle eu le sentiment que cette fois elle allait y arriver, elle sauta et parvient à atterrir avec grâce :

\- J'ai réussi ! Oh maman si tu me voyais ça, s'exclama Nina en ouvrant les yeux.

Et c'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'elle vit que plusieurs personnes la regardait, elle rougit et voulut s'arrêter, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba et roula sur la glace, avant de se cogner contre les parois de la patinoire. Tous ses professeurs se levèrent en la voyant chuter et se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Nina se releva péniblement, elle aurait quelques bleus, mais elle n'avait rien de cassé. Elle se maudissait, il le semblait pourtant qu'il n'y avait personne :

\- Nina est-ce que…

\- POURQUOI ETIEZ-VOUS LA ?! Hurla Nina à bout de souffle. IL N'Y AVAIT PERSONNE QUAND JE SUIS ARRIVEE ! VOUS VOULEZ VOUS MOQUER DE MOI ?!

Nina fusa sur ses patins à l'autre bout de la patinoire et se mit à fuir en récupérant au passage ses affaires avant de défaire en vitesse ses patins, de les balancer et de courir pieds nus à travers l'école avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sa respiration se fit haletante, elle lâcha ses affaires et se précipita aux toilettes pour rendre. Elle n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac depuis ce matin, elle ne rendait que de la bile, elle en pleurait tant c'était douloureux.

Nina tira la chasse d'eau et se rinça la bouche et le visage, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les bords du lavabo :

\- Merde !

Elle avait sur-réagit, d'accord ce n'était pas plaisant de voir une flopée de personne vous observer, mais fondamentalement parlant ils ne lui avaient rien fait… et ils ne s'étaient pas moqués….

Ils devaient se demander pourquoi elle avait parlé de moqueries. Nina se regarda dans le miroir avant de pleurer :

\- Je… je m'en sortirais jamais… papa… pourquoi m'as-tu fais subir tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas un garçon.

Nina s'effondra au sol et pleura à chaudes larmes.

Dans le même temps Newgate fut prévenu de l'incident :

\- Vous auriez dû la laisser tranquille, vous savez pourtant qu'elle est fragile, par contre le fait que ce soit le deuxième incident où elle parle de moquerie, surtout là… Si ce que vous me dîtes est vrai et que personne ne s'est moqué d'elle d'aucune façon, je crains que ça cache un problème plus profond, jura Newgate.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Rayleigh.

\- Je vais demander à Crocodile qu'il lui parle, c'est le seul avec qui elle a développé un lien et c'est aussi le seul qui a réussi à la débloquer sur pas mal de point.

Newgate arriva devant la salle de classe de Crocodile il entra sans frapper. Crocodile le dévisagea, l'air grave du directeur l'inquiéta :

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Vas parler à Nina et essayes de comprendre pourquoi elle croit à chaque fois qu'on va se moquer d'elle. Je pense que son père est l'origine de cette terreur….

Crocodile attendit la fin de la phrase du directeur avant de sortir de sa classe, il fusa vers la chambre de Nina, mort d'inquiétude un tas de question le bouleversa : Que lui est-il arrivée ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Il arriva devant la porte de Nina où plusieurs de ses collègues essayaient de la convaincre d'ouvrir. Crocodile se fraya un chemin et éleva la voix couvrant celles de ses collègues :

\- Nina c'est Crocodile, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais si tu veux je suis là pour t'écouter.

Nina l'entendit, elle ne l'avait pas vu dans le public, elle se leva, elle lui ouvrit, le tira dans sa chambre et referma aussi sec sa porte avant de la fermer à clé. Tous les autres professeurs se demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter un tel vent :

\- Partez, ordonna Newgate, laissez-les parler, ils ont eu le temps de s'apprivoiser pendant une longue semaine, il faut les laisser tranquille pour que Nina ose lui parler en toute quiétude.

Tous obéirent non sans regarder la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, Crocodile ouvrit doucement celle-ci et constata que ses collègues s'éloignèrent :

\- Tu peux parler ils s'en vont.

Pour seule réponse Nina se jeta dans ses bras en larmes, tremblante de spasme :

\- Ma toute belle qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Chuchota Crocodile en l'étreignant.

Crocodile la porta dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit avant d'en faire de même, il essuya de ses doigts les larmes de la jeune femme :

\- Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange ?

\- Je patinais… quand je suis arrivée il n'y avait personne… je pensais tellement à ma mère… que j'ai oublié ce qu'il m'entourait… et quand j'en ai prit conscience… les professeurs m'observaient… et… je leur ai demandé en hurlant… si c'était pour se moquer de moi.

Crocodile avait enfin un début de réponse sur ce qu'il s'était passé :

\- Ce n'est rien… ils ne t'en voudront pas… mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils voulaient se moquer de toi ?

\- ….

\- C'est ton père ?

Nina hocha la tête :

\- Que t'a-t-il fait ?

Elle fit non de la tête et se mise à trembler, Crocodile la prit dans ses bras :

\- Calme-toi tu es en sécurité, tu m'en parleras le jour où tu seras prête.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa :

\- J'ignore ce que ton père a fait, mais je peux te jurer que je serais toujours de ton côté.

\- Merci….

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui tout en continuant à pleurer en silence. Crocodile était fou et il bouillonnait intérieurement le peu qu'il avait vu de Sakazuki Akainu l'avait dégoûté. A vivre au quotidien pendant des années il n'osait imaginer les dégâts. Et surtout il maudit la mère de Nina, comment diable avait-elle pu rester tant d'année avec lui ?

D'autant plus que c'était un couple très médiatique en raison des exploits militaires de sa mère, de l'homme de fer qu'était son père en affaire. Il aurait été facile pour sa mère de demander le divorce et d'avoir le soutien des personnes qui avaient un jour croisé le chemin de son détestable père.

Quand Crocodile y songea, cette médiatisation était à double tranchants.

Crocodile se souvient de la première fois où il avait découvert ce couple et leur fille surdouée qui bossait comme une tarée. Cela lui avait toujours déchiré le cœur de voir à chaque apparition médiatique ce père ne jamais désigner Nina comme étant sa fille. Au mieux il disait à sa femme « ta fille ». Toute la population pensait que Nina était une enfant issu d'un premier mariage, alors que c'était abominablement faux. Ainsi Nina ne pouvait même pas plaider qu'elle était sa fille légitime.

Combien de fois les journalistes avaient tenté de savoir la vérité si Nina était oui ou non la fille de Sakazuki Akainu tant les sons de cloche de ses deux parents différaient. L'une disait la vérité l'autre mentait avec un aplomb sans borne.

Crocodile essaya de se calmer, mais il n'y arrivait pas, entre les médias, l'incompétence de la mère, la cruauté du père dont il avait eu un aperçu en travaillant à ses côtés et par les échos de Nina.

C'était seulement les aspects qu'il connaissait, mais pour le reste ? Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré avait fait subir à sa fille ?

Nina était la douceur et la gentillesse incarnée, comment pouvait-on la détester à ce point ? Crocodile ne comprenait pas. Nina était une fille des plus serviables, elle ne demandait qu'à aider, sauf qu'à cause de son père elle avait prit peur d'aider les autres… sauf pour les études car c'était son seul point fort finalement.

Nina était sage, elle était calme, elle voulait toujours frôler la perfection pour bien se faire voir de son père. Crocodile enrageait, n'importe quel père adorerait avoir une fille qui se décarcasse à ce point pour montrer son amour. Et il irait même jusqu'à dire que la majorité des pères diraient à Nina qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'essayer d'être à ce point parfaite, qu'elle a droit de rater des choses et de faire des erreurs.

Il soupira c'était un peu tard, il avait réussit à apprivoiser Nina et à la débloquer sur plusieurs points, cependant elle restait dans cette logique de perfection à tout prix. Crocodile se rappela le coup de sprint dans la piscine ou le fait qu'elle trouvait leur plat qu'ils avaient cuisinés pas assez « parfait ». Il avait dû lui dire que son métier n'était pas d'être chef d'un grand restaurant et qu'elle n'était pas en compétition de natation !

Sa colère était sourde, s'il avait son père en face de lui il aurait qu'une envie : le tuer ! Il avait détruit sa fille !

\- Je t'aime Nina, crois-moi, si tu savais comme je suis en colère contre ton père ! Je te jure qu'il paiera devant les tribunaux. Il va falloir que tu sois forte et en cas de moments de faiblesse, on est tous derrière toi ! On sera tous là !

\- Même si… tu découvrais… d'horribles choses sur moi ?

\- Même… ce qui compte c'est toi maintenant et puis de quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai jamais eu écho du fait que tu ais fais quelque chose d'horrible.

Il vit Nina hésiter à lui en dire plus, il avait une envie viscérale de l'aider et voulait presque l'obliger à parler. Mais il voyait bien que cela lui semblait difficile et douloureux :

\- Désolée… je n'y arrive pas….

\- Ca ne fait rien….

Ils restèrent là à se regarder et à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte :

\- Nina, c'est moi, fit la voix du directeur, es-tu en état de porter plainte ou souhaite-tu que nous repoussions ce moment ?

Nina se leva et ouvrit, Newgate la découvrit avec le visage très marqué par les larmes :

\- Je… je vais y aller… j'ai besoin de cinq minutes.

\- Très bien. Je t'attends.

Nina prit un nouveau haut et sous-vêtement et alla se changer et se rafraîchir le visage, tout en passant aussi aux toilettes.

Elle souffla avant de réapparaitre, Crocodile l'attendit au bas de la porte et la prit contre elle :

\- Je suis avec toi.

\- Merci.

Crocodile la souleva et l'embrassa, elle répondit au baiser avant d'y mettre un terme :

\- Je dois… y aller… je t'ai assez retenu… tes élèves….

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le directeur aura prit ses dispositions, au pire il aura fait le cours à ma place si besoin.

Nina regarda l'heure il était plus de quinze heure, son ventre se mit à gronder, elle cacha son ventre de ses bras, gênée :

\- Tu n'as pas déjeuné ?

\- Nan… je pensais y aller après le patin….

\- Bon….

Crocodile l'accompagna jusqu'à dehors et en toucha un mot au directeur :

\- Je m'en doutais un peu, tiens Nina je ne tiens pas ce que tu fasses un malaise, fit son futur père soucieux.

\- Merci….

Il lui tendit un tupperware remplit du déjeuner du midi avec des couverts et une bouteille d'eau.

\- On y va. Tu mangeras en chemin.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Ce n'est rien.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	15. La plainte

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 7 janvier 2018.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : La plainte**

Ils partirent, il ne posa pas de question à Nina sur sa réaction qu'elle avait eu beaucoup plus tôt.

Une fois installée Nina mangea en prenant soin de ne rien salir et ne dit rien durant tout le trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent pour déposer plainte auprès de la Marine, le cœur de Nina se mit à s'accélérer, chaque pas la rapprochait de sa plainte contre son père. Son père qui la terrifiait, Newgate la regarda, il la voyait pâlir à vu d'œil, il intercepta un agent de la Marine et lui expliqua brièvement la raison de leur venu on les redirigea vers un agent des forces de l'ordre :

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle veut déposer une plainte, annonça Newgate.

\- Bonjour, oh mais c'est vous la… coureuse des rampvidéos….

Newgate regarda l'agent et Nina qui devient livide, elle porta sa main à sa bouche, et se saisit de la corbeille avant de vomir :

\- Nina ! S'exclama Newgate. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Ca vous fait sourire ?!

Nina essaya de contrôler ses nausées pour arrêter de vomir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ce que signifiait les dires de l'agent :

\- Oh mais….

\- QU'EST-CE QUE SIGNIFIE TOUT CE BORDEL ?!

\- Commissaire Smoker, firent les agents en garde à vous.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Demanda Smoker en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle fit non de la tête, de toute façon cela se voyait qu'elle n'était pas bien à quoi bon mentir ?

Smoker la dévisagea :

\- Vous êtes Nina Relbelt ?

\- Oui, murmura Nina en hochant faiblement la tête.

\- Je vois. Vous, je vous interdit de faire des recherches sur cette jeune femme, je le saurais, menaça Smoker à ses hommes. Venez, dit-il à Nina et Newgate.

Ils suivirent Smoker qui ferma son bureau :

\- Je suis désolé mademoiselle si un de mes hommes s'est amusé à vous blesser.

Newgate les regarda, il aimerait avoir un éclaircissement, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer la main à Nina, surtout que cela semblait être un dossier particulièrement sensible :

\- L'affaire s'est tassée, mais fait toujours parler d'elle j'en suis navré.

\- … Je vous crois… comme ça n'a pas… entaché ma réputation… ça me va….

\- … Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- …

\- Nina souhaiterai porter plainte, répondit Newgate voyant Nina rester silencieuse.

\- Contre qui ? Demanda Smoker qui attendait avec impatience la suite.

\- Nina… c'est à toi de formuler cette demande, conseilla Newgate.

\- Je… je souhaite… porter plainte contre… mon père… Akainu Sakazuki.

Smoker la regarda avec gravité :

\- Je vais prendre votre déposition, vous êtes une des rares qui ose s'attaquer à lui. Votre père est dans la limite du légal, sauf qu'actuellement il a la loi de son côté, nous sommes certains qu'il est le responsable d'affaires plus ou moins louches, mais on n'a pas de preuves. Mademoiselle, je vois bien depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous que vous êtes mal à l'aise et terrorisée, mais si vous attaquer votre père je m'engage à cet instant à vous fournir toutes les protections nécessaires. Puis-je connaître les raisons de votre plainte ?

\- Il… m'a… détruit mon identité.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Smoker incertain.

\- Je vais répondre, fit Newgate, son père a fait disparaître les documents attestant que Nina est sa fille. De plus sa mère est décédée il y a plusieurs mois et il semblerait qu'elle ait caché les documents attestant que Nina est bien la fille d'Akainu Sakazuki, cependant Nina ignore où ils sont. Donc pour faire court Nina n'a aucun moyen de prouvé qu'elle est l'héritière des biens de sa mère et de son père.

\- Mon dieu…, s'exclama Smoker, c'est un crime des plus graves.

\- Mais… je n'ai… pas de preuves.

\- Nous allons mener l'enquête et vous les trouver, coupa le Marine. De plus avec votre permission, nous pouvons aussi utiliser l'affaire des vidéos.

Nina se mordit les lèvres, ses larmes montèrent :

\- Nina pardonne-moi ma question, mais quelle est cette histoire ? Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Nina se mit à pleurer et à trembler :

\- Je comprends votre interrogation, mais je ne peux pas répondre à la place de la principale concernée. Mademoiselle, je sais que je remue le couteau dans la plaie, mais nous avons la preuve que c'est votre père le commanditaire de ces vidéos. A l'époque votre mère et vous avez régler ça discrètement et à l'amiable si je puis dire…. Mais si vous voulez faire tomber votre père je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de rouvrir le dossier, cela nous permettra d'avoir immédiatement une commission rogatoire pour perquisitionner le domicile de votre père.

\- … C'est inutile… il a… déménagé et… il s'est… certainement… débarrassé de toutes… les preuves comme de mes affaires….

\- Croyez-moi il aura beau avoir tout fait, on retrouvera forcément des preuves, on peut remonter très loin. S'il a vendu vos affaires par exemple on aura les moyens de retrouver les nouveaux propriétaires.

Nina le regarda, elle se tient la tête, la secouant, voulant oublier le passé et elle se força à prononcer cette requête qui lui coûtait :

\- … Entendu…, racontez-lui… c'est mon… futur… père adoptif… j'ai confiance… en lui.

\- Vous êtes certaine ?

\- Oui….

\- Hé bien, commença Smoker, mademoiselle Relbelt avait reçu un mail d'une adresse inconnue, que nous avons identifié comme étant Akainu Sakazuki, cela s'est aussi confirmé par le contenu du message. Dans ce mail il y avait une vidéo d'elle… nue… pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Et il y avait comme message « Si tu visionnes les 1.000 vidéos sans en parler et que tu en acceptes les commentaires je te reconnaîtrais comme étant ma fille ». Sauf que ces vidéos ont été diffusées, Nina a paniqué en voyant ça, elle a été lucide pour en parler à sa mère immédiatement nous avons ainsi pu limiter les dégâts. Mais pas moins de trois vidéos différentes ont été diffusées toutes commentées par des moqueries, des insultes et propos douteux. C'est aussi pour cela que cette pauvre demoiselle s'est vue affublée d'un titre peu glorieux… la coureuse des rampvidéos, une contraction de vidéo et de coureuse de rempart.

Newgate comprenait mieux quand elle avait l'impression qu'on envahissait son intimité elle avait le réflexe de penser qu'on voulait se moquer d'elle. Nina se tenait la tête et pleurait :

\- Ces vidéos ont été diffusées un peu partout, y compris au sein même de nos différentes unités. Le mal a pu être limité car Nina et sa mère s'y sont prises immédiatement. Nous avons pu effacer les vidéos et arrêter leurs diffusions. Comme nous n'avons pas eu connaissance de rediffusion de ces mêmes vidéos on en a déduit que personne n'a eu le temps de faire des copies.

\- Je vois… et je comprends mieux certaines réactions. Nina je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as traversé, mais je peux t'assurer que ni moi, ni les autres ne cherchions à t'humilier ou à se moquer de toi.

\- Je le sais ! J'en ai conscience ! Sauf que c'est là ! Cria Nina.

Nina ne cessait de pleurer :

\- Mademoiselle, puis-je savoir où vous habitez ? Je dois renforcer immédiatement votre protection.

\- Non… si je vous réponds je mettrais en dangers ceux qui m'ont protégé ainsi qu'autre chose….

\- Je suis Edward Newgate directeur de l'école One Piece School.

Nina le regarda choquée, il mettait en jeu sa réputation et son école :

\- Je vais être franc, Nina ne pouvait continuer ses études car elle n'était pas majeure au moment des inscriptions. Elle devait demander une signature d'un de ses parents. Sa mère étant décédée, son père n'a pas daigné signer un seul dossier d'inscription. Elle est venue m'implorer de la prendre en tant qu'élève, elle s'est faîte passer pour un garçon jusqu'au jour où son père a débarqué au bout de plusieurs mois.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Smoker.

\- Pour dire vrai… on l'ignore, répondit Newgate.

\- Hum… connaissant le personnage il doit y avoir une raison.

\- … Sauf que je ne vois pas laquelle… je n'ai rien prit à mon père… je ne vois pas la raison qui le pousserait à vouloir me revoir.

\- En attendant, j'ai bien entendu ce que vous venez de me dire, au vue du contexte il me paraitrait très surprenant que votre école soit entachée, même s'il s'agit d'une école pour garçons, poursuivit Smoker. Mademoiselle, avez-vous d'autres raisons qui vous pousse à porter plainte ? Est-ce que votre père vous a battu ? Violé ?

\- Non pour le viol, il ne m'a jamais véritablement battu, il m'a beaucoup hurlé dessus, il me giflait et me donnait des fessées de manière injustifiée. Mais j'étais petite… je ne peux pas le prouver…

\- J'admets qu'il y a pire comme traitement, cependant cela ne change rien, il vous battait et cela à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'opportunité.

\- Nina rappelle-toi qu'il a levé la main sur toi dans mon école, plusieurs enseignants et élèves l'ont vu, on peut démontrer son côté violent.

\- Tout à fait, de plus je pense que des langues se délieront, continua Smoker.

Il prit la plainte de Nina qui alla jusqu'au bout, psychologiquement c'était difficile d'attaquer son père, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui pourrir la vie et celles de ceux qui l'aidaient.

Ils prirent trois longues heures pour discuter de la suite des événements.

Smoker contacta deux de ses agents :

\- Hina, Drake je voudrais que vous soyez à partir de maintenant les gardes du corps de Nina Relbelt. Je vous préviens son père Sakazuki Akainu a intenté à sa vie et a envoyé un de ses hommes pour tenter de l'enlever. On ignore ce que son père veut exactement d'elle. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, je veux que vous la protégiez à cet instant.

\- Entendu, répondirent Hina et Drake.

\- Mademoiselle êtes-vous sûre de vouloir retourner dans cette école, votre père sait que vous y êtes, pour votre sécurité il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez caché ailleurs, conseilla vivement Smoker.

\- J'aimerai… terminer mes études, s'il vous plait… il m'a empêché de faire… beaucoup de chose… il a détruit une bonne partie de ma vie…. Je me refuse de lui céder mes études, pitié.

\- Nina… il a raison, concéda Newgate, Nina tu sors d'une série de partiels. Je vais considérer que tu as ton diplôme.

\- Quoi ?! Mais…

\- Nina tu es la meilleure élève du pays, que tu passes tes examens dans trois mois, un an ou maintenant tu l'auras.

\- Non je ne peux pas accepter… vis-à-vis des autres étudiants…

\- Mademoiselle, intervient Smoker, vous êtes une personne brillante, j'ai souvent entendu parlez de vous et en bien, cela ne me choque pas si vous avez votre diplôme de cette manière, je suis d'accord avec vous monsieur.

\- Non… je veux passer de vraies épreuves, exigea Nina.

Elle n'en démordait pas :

\- Je n'accepte de quitter l'école qu'à la condition suivante, je veux repasser les épreuves pour devenir enseignante.

Smoker, Newgate soupirèrent, Hina et Drake suivirent le match, pour l'une impassible, pour l'autre légèrement amusé :

\- Ca prendrait combien de temps de lui faire passer de nouveaux examens ? Demanda Drake.

\- Une semaine, si elle commence dès demain et qu'elle enchaine toutes ses épreuves.

\- Très bien vous passez vos examens, cependant si jamais, votre père ou l'un de ses hommes vous menace, vos épreuves prendront fins immédiatement, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Demanda Smoker.

\- Oui, répondit Nina.

\- Cette affaire va très vite s'ébruiter, je veux que vous en ayez bien conscience, que plus vous attendrez avant de vous mettre à l'abri plus on prend de risque. Je vais mener mon enquête avec mes hommes. Voici ma carte avec mon numéro, si jamais vous vous souvenez où sont les documents qu'a caché votre mère ou que vous ayez une suspicion n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

\- D'accord, répondit Nina.

\- Bien, vous deux protégez-la.

Les deux marines approuvèrent et suivirent Nina et Newgate vers la sortie, Hina prit le volant de son véhicule de fonction et Drake accompagna Nina dans la voiture du directeur. Hina suivit de près le véhicule de Newgate.

La route se déroula sans problème.

Newgate avait contacté durant le trajet Rayleigh pour qu'il avertisse ses collègues de préparer les sujets d'examens de Nina. Comme ils avaient des sujets de partiels non utilisés ils allaient les prendre.

Hina et Drake découvrirent que l'école en question était exclusivement réservée pour les garçons et que Nina s'était fait passé pour l'un d'eux. Ils eurent plus de détails et ne jugèrent pas la jeune femme pour ce choix incongrue.

Pendant toute une semaine Nina enchaina ses différentes épreuves avec brio mais aussi avec angoisse.

Depuis la veille l'affaire venait de faire grand bruit. Smoker et ses hommes ne cessaient de perquisitionner l'ancienne habitation de Sakazuki, mais aussi celles des personnes à qui il avait vendu les biens de Nina. Ils les récupèrent au passage au grand damne de la plupart des acheteurs, même si une bonne poigné comprit très vite que la jeune femme s'était faite déposséder injustement.

Sakazuki finit par très vite comprendre que sa fille avait eu l'audace de l'attaquer en justice ! L'impact médiatique fut quasi-immédiat.

Sakazuki clamait que Nina n'était pas sa fille que c'était une imposture ! Pour les journalistes et le reste du monde ils n'attendaient qu'une chose que Nina prenne la parole.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas trop se focaliser sur son père, ça lui brisait le cœur quand son père l'incendiait dans les interviews et la traitait de tous les noms.

Ses seuls rayons de soleil furent Crocodile, ses amis, ses soutiens et le fait d'apprendre qu'elle avait de nouveau réussit ses partiels obtenant à chaque fois la note maximale. Newgate lui remit son diplôme et à partir de ce moment là, Drake et Hina l'emmenèrent en lieu sûr.

Nina recontacta le Maître Trafalgar D. Water Lawyer pour la représenter et être son avocat. Ce dernier lui apprit que la demande d'adoption avait été validée et qu'elle se nommait maintenant : Nina Relbelt- -Newgate.

C'était la bonne nouvelle et la seule, car malheureusement il fut impossible de prouver qu'elle était la fille de Sakazuki. Prouver qu'il l'avait spolié du peu de bien qu'elle avait oui. Néanmoins juridiquement elle n'avait aucun droit sur l'héritage de sa mère et encore moins de son père ce qui était insensé, mais la loi était du côté de son père.

Des hommes de mains violèrent les portes de One Piece School à la recherche de la jeune femme, sauf qu'elle était partit depuis deux jours maintenant. Smoker et ses hommes qui surveillèrent l'école arrêtèrent les fugitifs, ils étaient au nombre de vingt-cinq, tous furent interroger.

N'ayant aucun aveu, les marines n'hésitèrent pas à utiliser la torture pour délier les langues, cela leur était autorisé. Et deux hommes de mains finirent par cracher le morceau avouant qu'ils avaient tous été engagé par Sakazuki Akainu pour kidnapper sa « prétendue » fille Nina Relbelt !

L'information effraya la chronique, certes Sakazuki était réputé pour être un homme d'affaire des plus durs, mais jamais la population aurait pensé qu'il pouvait en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Deux grandes questions restèrent sans réponse : Pourquoi Sakazuki refusait d'admettre que Nina était sa fille légitime ? Pourquoi Sakazuki voulait du jour au lendemain retrouver Nina ?

Akainu Sakazuki fut mit en examen pour être juger devant toute la cour du tribunal !

Cela faisait un mois que Nina était cachée et protégée par Hina et Drake. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, celui du procès. Nina allait devoir faire face au juge, mais surtout elle allait devoir tenir tête à son père et ne pas céder devant lui.

Hina et Drake escortèrent la jeune femme quand leur supérieur leur ordonna son transfert jusqu'au tribunal.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	16. Le procès

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 7 janvier 2018.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Le procès**

Plusieurs enseignants de One Piece School et leur directeur s'étaient déplacés, ainsi que les amis proches de Nina.

Sakazuki était là avec son avocat Borsalino Kizaru. Trafalgar D. Water Lawyer lui attendait Nina, c'était la seule qui manquait à l'appel :

\- Je vois que votre cliente, n'est toujours pas arrivée, aurait-elle peur ? S'est-elle enfin rendu compte que ses calomnies étaient bancales et infondées ?

\- Maitre Borsalino Kizaru, je vous prierai de vous abstenir de tous commentaires, ordonna le juge Sengoku.

\- Très bien monsieur le juge, répliqua l'avocat de Sakazuki.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent sur Hina, Nina et Drake, les deux marines l'escortèrent jusqu'à son avocat le regard impassible.

\- Pardonnez notre retard, un accident nous a obligé à faire un long détour, intervient Hina.

Nina jeta un bref coup d'œil à son père et détourna tout aussi rapidement les yeux devant le regard polaire et menaçant de son père :

\- Bien nous pouvons commencer, s'exclama Sengoku, mademoiselle déclinez votre identité et pouvez-vous nous confirmer que c'est vous qui avez intenté cette action en justice.

\- Oui monsieur… je me nomme… Nina Relbelt- -Newgate, mon nom a changé car j'ai décidé d'être adopté par monsieur Edward Newgate et oui j'ai bien intentée cette action en justice contre mon père biologique Akainu Sakazuki, termina Nina en essayant de contrôler sa peur perceptible tant sa voix tremblait.

\- Parfait. Je demande au chef d'accusation de décliner son identité.

\- Mon nom est Sakazuki Akainu et cette femme n'est pas ma fille !

\- Silence ! C'est à moi d'en décider, rappela Sengoku. Monsieur Sakazuki vous êtes accusé des faits suivants : commanditaire de deux tentatives d'enlèvement, agressions physiques, agressions morales et destruction identitaire sur la personne de Nina Relbelt- -Newgate, vous avez le droit de garder le silence durant tout le procès et de demander l'aide d'un interprète.

\- Sans façon, répondit froidement Akainu.

\- Bien, la parole est à la défense.

\- Merci monsieur le juge. En ce qui concerne les deux tentatives d'enlèvements, nous avons ici présentement les aveux et les témoignages des témoins….

Trafalgar D. Water Lawyer présenta les preuves au juge qui les examina :

\- Objection votre honneur, ces aveux ont été soutiré par la torture pure et simple des kidnappeurs. Qui peut affirmer qu'ils étaient bien là pour Nina Relbelt- -Newgate ? Sans compter que les agressions ont eu lieu dans une école réservée qu'aux garçons, Nina Relbelt- -Newgate n'avait rien à y faire puisque c'est une femme, comment ses « prétendus » agresseurs auraient pu savoir qu'elle était dans cet établissement ?

\- Votre honneur, ma cliente s'était faite passer, je vous l'accorde pour un garçon, personne mise à part le directeur de cette école savait la véritable identité de ma cliente. Cependant je tiens à rappeler les faits, Monsieur Sakazuki Akainu qui est le père biologique de ma cliente…

\- Cela reste à prouver, coupa Kizaru.

\- Maitre Kizaru, laissez terminer votre collègue, intervient le juge.

\- Merci votre honneur, monsieur Sakazuki a refusé à cette dernière de signer ses dossiers d'inscriptions dans différentes écoles étant mineure à ce moment là. Ma cliente est connue et réputée pour travailler sans compter, elle a sacrifié toute sa vie à travailler sans relâche pour être remarquée et aimée de son père. Ce même père qui la rejette, l'ignore, l'insulte et j'en passe ! Ma cliente été désespérée et est allée dans le seul établissement où la signature d'un parent n'était pas obligatoire, c'est pour cela que ma cliente est allée à One Piece School et qu'elle s'est fait passer pour un garçon. Nina qui est une élève studieuse, elle a accepté de faire semblant d'être muette et sourde pour ne pas qu'elle soit démasquée. J'aimerai votre honneur que vous preniez en considération ceci, ma cliente a fait un effort surhumain de ne pas répondre aux questions que lui posait ses professeurs, de ne pas intervenir en classe. Cela a coûté pour ma cliente qui a toujours été proactive dans ses études, personne ne l'avait démasqué. Et c'est bien parce que son père monsieur Sakazuki Akainu, après avoir mené je suppose sa petite enquête, est venu directement à One Piece School, pourquoi voulait-il retrouver Nina ? C'est une question dont j'aimerai avoir la réponse. Néanmoins les faits sont là, cet homme a agressé physiquement ma cliente avec une arme blanche et il n'a pas hésité à brûler ses vêtements qu'elle portait, se fichant royalement des blessures qu'il aurait pu lui occasionner.

\- Objection.

\- Rejetée.

\- J'ai ici plusieurs témoins qui pourront témoigner de la véracité des événements, je ne peux que vous inviter à les entendre, continua le Maitre Trafalgar D Water. J'appelle mon premier témoin monsieur Portgas D Ace.

Ace monta à la barre et raconta les évènements :

\- Je confirme les dires, l'hiver venait de débuter, moi et Nina alias Godric à ce moment là, on se dirigeait vers notre cours suivant. Lorsque j'ai vu débarquer cet homme, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Ensuite tout est allé très vite il a empoigné violemment Nina, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter, il s'est mit à hurler et à envoyer Nina avec force contre un mur, il a hurlé qu'elle avoue qu'elle était bien sa fille ! Je peux vous l'affirmer il a dit texto « Allez avoue-leur que tu es ma fille ! ».

\- La parole ne vaudra rien face à des preuves tangibles pour démontrer que votre amie est effectivement la fille de mon client, coupa Kizaru.

\- Si vous le dites, néanmoins votre client a agressé mon amie, j'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais il était comme fou, il a retiré la perruque de Nina avant de lui empoigner ses cheveux. J'admire Nina car elle a tenu bon, sur tout ce que je viens de vous dire Nina n'a pas émit le moindre son, elle s'est retenu d'hurler et de crier. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas cet homme, continua Ace en pointant Sakazuki du doigt, à sortit une lame et à trancher les vêtements de Nina, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait l'éventré ! Elle a resserré ses vêtements, j'étais stupéfait que mon ami soit roux, mais rien n'indiquait que c'était une femme. Ensuite notre professeur de sport est intervenu est a désarmé le père de Nina. Le directeur a dit que Nina était son petit fils qui avait honte de son corps, mais monsieur Sakazuki n'a pas voulu en démordre est a jeté sur Nina un briquet, ses vêtements ont commencé à bruler, elle n'a eu d'autre choix que de les retirer prestement pour ne pas bruler vive ! On était tous choqués de se rendre compte que Godric ou plutôt Nina nous avait mentit sur son identité, son père lui a ordonné de le suivre, chose qu'elle a refusé. Ensuite le directeur l'a congédié.

\- En menaçant mon client de mort, corrigea Kizaru.

\- Votre tour viendra maitre, pour l'heure je veux entendre les autres témoins.

Thatch et d'autres étudiants passèrent à la barre et confirmèrent les événements.

Ace et Mihawk témoignèrent ensuite pour le premier enlèvement. Seulement à ce moment là pour ne pas trop exposer Nina au danger, ils avaient ligoté et déposé l'agresseur devant un poste de la Marine. Ni l'école, ni Nina n'avait déposé de plainte, il n'y avait que la parole d'Ace et de Mihawk et aucune preuve.

Cependant Smoker et ses hommes confirmèrent que Sakazuki Akainu était bien le commanditaire du second enlèvement, en plus d'avoir l'appui des témoignages du directeur et d'une une majorité d'enseignant.

Il allait être difficile pour Kizaru de défendre son client, car la seconde tentative d'enlèvement il ne pourrait pas y couper, mais les autres accusations oui.

Maitre Trafalgar D Water Lawyer attaqua le point le plus difficile du dossier : la destruction de l'identité de Nina.

\- Monsieur le juge, monsieur Sakazuki Akainu a commis quelque chose de grave, il a détruit les preuves prouvant que Nina Relbelt- -Newgate est bien sa fille de chair et de sang. Suite à l'enquête de monsieur Smoker et de la mienne, voici d'anciens articles de journaux, des photos où madame Relbelt, son mari et sa fille sont vue ensemble.

\- Objection ! Seuls les papiers d'identités et l'acte de naissance peuvent attester que Nina Relbelt- -Newgate est bien la fille de mon client.

\- Objection accordée, Monsieur Trafalgar D Water, avez-vous une preuve irréfutable prouvant l'affiliation de votre cliente ?

\- Non monsieur, néanmoins ma cliente est belle est bien la fille de sa défunte mère Sonia Relbelt, elle en porte son nom, cette dernière apparaissait souvent à ses côtés dans les médias. Je demande à ce qu'elle soit au moins reconnue en tant que fille de la défunte Sonia Relbelt car il est pour moi hors de question que ma cliente se voit spolier son héritage, surtout de sa mère qui l'a déclaré comme unique héritière.

\- Je vous ai entendu Maitre. Maintenant il est temps pour l'avocat de l'accusation de prendre la parole.

\- Merci monsieur le juge, fit Kizaru. Puis-je vous interroger mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, répondit Nina mal à l'aise.

\- Venez montez à la barre, invita le juge Sengoku.

Nina monta à la barre, elle déglutit voir son père en face d'elle la descendre du regard la mettait mal à l'aise :

\- Mademoiselle, vous dites avoir été agressée une première fois.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce par cet homme ? Demanda Kizaru en montrant une photo.

\- Oui, c'est lui.

\- J'espère que toute la Cour a bien entendu l'affirmation de cette jeune femme, continua Kizaru. C'est fort fâcheux, car il se trouve que votre soi-disant agresseur ait été retrouvé mort.

\- Quoi…

\- C'est impossible on l'a déposé devant une agence de la Marine, clama Thatch.

\- Silence, ordonna Sengoku.

\- Quand j'ai reçu les preuves de la défense j'ai mené une petite enquête et il s'est avéré qu'à la date de l'agression de mademoiselle ont est retrouvé le corps d'un homme mort. Votre honneur voici ce que je pense, les occupants de One Piece School ont battu à mort cet homme avant de jeter son corps dans la nature.

Cela changeait la donne, auquel cas cet homme avait agressé Nina, personne n'avait le droit de faire justice lui-même. Kizaru venait de retourner à son avantage la première tentative d'enlèvement :

\- Objection, ma cliente et ceux qui l'a soutiennent n'ont pas pu commettre de telles atrocités, par contre monsieur Sakazuki et ses hommes oui.

\- Mon client a un alibi…

\- Votre client a commandité deux enlèvements il est tout aussi coupable alibi ou pas, cingla Trafalgar D Water.

\- Je demande l'annulation des charges qui pèse sur mon client pour cette accusation.

\- J'en demande le maintien !

\- Suffit, je déciderai à la fin de rendre mon jugement, coupa Sengoku.

\- Mademoiselle, vous accusez mon client de vous avoir violenté autant physiquement et moralement.

\- Oui.

\- Que vous a-t-il fait ? Demanda Kizaru.

\- Il me punissait de manière injustifiée.

\- Je vous prierai de détailler.

\- Par exemple quand j'étais petite, j'ai un jour nettoyé toute la maison, ma mère était ravie, mais mon père m'a giflé et m'a dit « T'appelle ça nettoyé ? ».

\- Quand vous étiez petite hein ? Admettons que mon client soit bien votre père, peut-être aviez-vous cassé, abimé quelque chose pour provoquer cette colère et mériter cette gifle.

\- Non monsieur, je n'ai rien abimé, détruit ou cassé.

\- Peut-être que vous ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Nina était mal à l'aise face à Kizaru et son père, Nina se concentra, elle ne devait pas se laisser faire :

\- Mon père, m'a giflé en disant « T'appelle ça nettoyé ? » pas en me disant « Comment as-tu pu abimer/casser ceci ou cela ? », répliqua Nina.

Kizaru qui avait tenté d'éloigner le sujet de base venait d'être recadré par la jeune femme.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce que je faisais mal dans le ménage pour corriger mes erreurs pour toute réponse il m'a donné une… fessée injustifiée ! Osa Nina non sans rougir d'avoir à dévoiler ça devant toute l'assistance. Mon père ne m'a peut-être pas rué de coup, mais il a quand même levé la main sur moi dès qu'il en avait la possibilité.

L'avocat de Nina et ceux qui la soutenaient sourirent, elle reprenait le dessus :

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte vous et votre mère ?

Nina resta sans voix :

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, quels beaux bobards, rétorqua Kizaru.

\- Ma cliente était encore jeune et sa mère espérait que son époux voit leur fille différemment, intervient l'avocat de la jeune femme.

\- Cela ne change rien, si abus il y a eu on doit porter plainte.

\- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas toujours évident de porter plainte, cingla Trafalgar D Water, de plus quand c'est allé beaucoup trop loin ma cliente n'a pas hésité à porter plainte.

\- Ah oui ? Défia Kizaru.

Kizaru voyait quelle histoire allait être ressortit, pour l'instant Nina et son homologue n'avaient pas osé en parler, probablement parce que Nina avait posé son veto :

\- Il s'agit de l'affaire des vidéos, répondit Nina donnant son accord, mon père m'a filmé à mon insu pendant que je prenais mes douches et m'a fait un odieux chantage. Si j'acceptais de voir toutes les vidéos qu'il a diffusé à je ne sais combien de personne, il acceptait de me reconnaître comme étant sa fille. J'ai porté plainte avec ma mère car ça allait beaucoup trop loin.

Cela n'arrangeait pas Kizaru, car les preuves étaient là et Nina avait osé en parler devant des personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant de cette histoire et qui était horrifié par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre :

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser ? Demanda d'une voix tremblante Nina dont la colère et la peur dominaient sa voix.

\- Ce sera tout pour vous mademoiselle, répondit Kizaru qui préféra couper court.

Nina partit elle avait la chair de poule en croisant le regard de son père, elle se rassit près de son avocat qui lui murmura son soutient :

\- Certes je le reconnais en ce qui concerne le second enlèvement les preuves contre mon client sont accablantes. Cependant mon client en avait juste assez des propos diffamatoires de la jeune Nina comme étant sa fille. Mon client a juste cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle s'obstinait bec et ongle à affirmer qu'elle était sa fille alors que c'est le cas.

\- Objection, enlever ma cliente était une manœuvre des plus extrêmes.

\- Pas plus que celle de votre cliente à se faire passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas.

\- Objection accordée, revenons aux faits maître Kizaru.

\- La raison principale de mademoiselle à attaquer mon client est le fait qu'il aurait soi-disant détruit toutes les preuves prouvant qu'elle est sa fille légitime. Mon client n'a jamais déclaré publiquement que Nina était sa fille et à moins qu'on nous démontre le contraire, mademoiselle ne peut prétendre être sa fille. Et comme elle ne peut prouver son identité, elle ne peut pas non plus réclamer l'héritage de Sonia Relbelt. Mademoiselle peut très bien être une usurpatrice !

\- Objection ! Ma cliente a toujours été vue avec Sonia Relbelt qui l'a toujours déclaré comme étant sa fille ! C'est évident que ma cliente est sa fille de chair et de sang. Monsieur le juge je vous en conjure ne privé pas ma cliente de ses droits. Sinon elle ne pourra pas travailler….

\- Votre cliente a été adoptée, coupa Kizaru, elle pourra travailler.

\- Mais elle sera privée de l'héritage de sa défunte mère qui a stipulé dans son testament qu'elle nommait pour unique héritière sa fille ici présente Nina !

Nina regarda ce match, elle se leva et tenta une dernière carte :

\- Monsieur le juge… je suis prête à retirer ma plainte, si et seulement si mon père me répond à une question.

Nina se plaça devant son père, seule une table les séparait :

\- Dit-moi la vraie raison qui te pousse à me haïr. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit uniquement parce que je ne suis pas née garçon. Qu'elle est la raison profonde ?

\- La raison profonde ? Tu n'es pas ma fille ! Articula Akainu.

\- Je sais que c'est faux, tu as signé mon acte de naissance, reconnaissant que tu étais mon père. Si dès le départ je te dégoûtais pourquoi as-tu signé ce document ?

\- ASSEZ ! TU N'ES PAS MA FILLE ET LE SERA JAMAIS ! TA MERE T'A MENTIT ! JAMAIS JE N'AI SIGNE ! Tonna Akainu en se levant.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, défia Nina tremblante.

\- Assez ! Silence, mademoiselle retournée vous asseoir.

\- Dans ce cas je ne retirerai pas ma plainte, ajouta Nina en retournant s'asseoir en larmes.

\- Cette affaire n'a que trop durée, continua Sengoku. Mademoiselle je voudrais vous dire quelque chose, je vous crois quand vous dites être la fille de Sakazuki Akainu, cependant comme vous ne pouvez démontrer votre identité, votre père a la loi de son côté. Si je vous donne raison et qu'ils font appel, sans preuves irréfutables vous n'obtiendrez pas gain de cause.

Akainu et Kizaru sourirent :

\- Néanmoins monsieur Sakazuki ne croyez pas que vous ne serez pas punit, il est prouvé que vous avez été le commanditaire de la deuxième tentative d'enlèvement sur cette jeune femme qu'elle soit votre fille ou pas. Au vue des circonstances du premier enlèvement puisque la culpabilité des deux parties ne peut être prouvé je n'en tendrais pas compte. Idem pour les agressions physiques passées, puisqu'aucun médecin légal ne vous a examiné mademoiselle je ne peux retenir ces accusations. Monsieur Sakazuki Akainu je vous condamne à 15 ans d'emprisonnement ferme. Et vous mademoiselle… je vous condamne à vous appeler jusqu'à nouvelle ordre Nina Newgate.

\- Mais…, souffla Nina dont les larmes perlaient elle venait de perdre la majeure partie de son procès.

\- Croyez-moi si vous arrivez à trouver les documents que votre mère a caché je reviendrais sur cette décision, pour l'heure je ne peux pas faire plus, je vous conseille de faire appel de cette décision. Mesdames et messieurs je déclare que la séance est…

\- Un instant votre honneur, s'exclama une voix d'homme.

Toute l'assistance se retourna, un homme haut gradé et vêtu de blanc apparut, suivit d'une armada de soldat :

\- Monkey D Garp pour vous servir ! Se présenta le perturbateur.

\- Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence ici ? Demanda Sengoku.

Pour toute réponse Garp s'écarta comme ses soldats. Une personne cagoulée s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le juge posa devant lui des papiers avant de dévoiler son identité :

\- Je suis Sonia Relbelt ! Et cette jeune femme est ma fille et celle d'Akainu Sakazuki.

Toute la salle était stupéfaite face à ce coup de théâtre.

\- Ma…maman ?!

\- Sonia ?! C'est impossible ! Tu es morte, c'est une usurpatrice !

Sonia Relbelt était petite avec une silhouette qu'on devinait musclé de par sa formation de militaire. Mais surtout sa fille lui ressemblait énormément, même cheveux, même yeux, même nez, il était indéniable qu'elles étaient mère et fille :

\- Oh non Akainu je suis bien vivante et voici de quoi le prouver mes papiers d'identités et ceci.

Elle montra au juge un tatouage derrière son épaule, c'était son immatricule de soldat, Sengoku le vérifia :

\- Vous êtes bien Sonia Relbelt, mais vous êtes déclarée morte, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ?

\- J'ai toujours tenu au courant mon supérieur Garp que j'avais de fâcheux problème avec mon mari, il m'a proposé de surveiller mon habitation pour veiller à ma sécurité et à celle de Nina. Le jour de ma soi-disant mort j'étais seule à la maison, j'ai eu le malheur d'avaler mon déjeuner empoisonné par mon mari. J'ai vite ressentit les effets j'ai fais des signes de détresse à mon supérieur qui est accouru, il a avec ses hommes eu le temps de m'administrer le contrepoison. Mais il fallait que je sois hospitalisée dans le plus grand des secrets pour ne pas que mon mari sache que sa manœuvre avait échoué.

\- J'ai avec mes hommes inspectés la demeure et j'ai trouvé le poison dans les affaires de Monsieur Sakazuki, continua Garp.

\- Mais pourquoi avoir simulé votre mort pourquoi ne pas avoir porté plainte immédiatement ? Demanda Sengoku.

\- Parce que Sonia a sombré dans le coma peu de temps après son hospitalisation et qu'à son réveil elle était amnésique, répondit Garp. Il lui a fallu des mois pour recouvrir la mémoire. Je ne pouvais pas révélé au grand public qu'elle était vivante, je me méfiais bien trop de son mari et de ses manœuvres douteuses. En parallèle j'essayais de retrouver la jeune Nina qui a disparu de la circulation peu de temps après, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse sa réapparition pour ce procès, dès que nous avons connu l'adresse de l'audience on a fait au plus vite.

\- Et comme vous pouvez le voir l'acte de naissance est signé de ma main et de celle de mon ex-mari Akainu Sakazuki.

\- Je déclare Mademoiselle Nina être la fille de Sonia Relbelt et Sakazuki Akainu rétablissant ses droits antérieurs, s'exclama immédiatement Sengoku.

Nina n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles :

\- Pardon ma chérie, s'exclama Sonia en prenant dans ses bras sa fille.

\- Il reste deux questions non élucidés, monsieur Sakazuki vous devez une explication à votre fille pourquoi l'avoir à ce point rejeté ? Demanda Sengoku.

\- ….

Il eut un silence de mort, Sonia Relbelt se détacha de sa fille et répondit :

\- Je te demande pardon Nina de ne jamais t'en avoir touché un mot. Je veux que tu saches que ton père t'a aimé pendant les neufs mois de ma grossesse, il te parlait à travers mon ventre et t'a prit une seule et unique fois dans ses bras à ta naissance….

Cela était invraisemblable pour Nina :

\- Ca c'était avant qu'elle commette son abominable crime ! Cingla Akainu.

Son ex-femme se précipita sur lui et le gifla :

\- Assez ! Nina n'était qu'un bébé ! Déverse ta colère sur moi mais pas sur notre fille tu entends ?! C'est moi la responsable ! Pas Nina !

\- Mais de quel crime ? Demanda Nina qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Nina lors de ma grossesse tu n'étais pas seule… j'attendais des jumeaux, nous avons eu un mal fou à vous avoir. Et lorsque vous êtes nés ton frère et toi cela a été le plus beau jour de notre vie, on vous a prit tous deux dans nos bras et on vous a cajolé et recouvert de baisers…. Mais ce moment de bonheur fut de courte durée, on nous a annoncé qu'il fallait te greffer du cœur et ton frère d'un nouveau rein.

 _[Flash Back :]_

 _\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas possible, s'exclama Sonia en larmes._

 _\- Je suis désolé madame, monsieur, de vous annoncer cette terrible nouvelle._

 _\- Ca va aller Sonia, mais on peut les sauver ? Vous devez bien avoir un rein et un cœur compatible._

 _\- Ce que je vais vous annoncer ne vous plaira pas du tout, nous n'avons pas de rein…._

 _\- Et nous ? Peut-être que nous pourrions être donneur, coupa Sonia pleine d'espoir._

 _\- On a vérifié, aucun d'entre vous n'est compatible, seule Nina l'est, sauf qu'elle est née qu'avec un seul rein._

 _\- Et pour le cœur ? Supplia Sonia._

 _\- C'est le pire des scénarios que je vais vous annoncer, nous avons bien un cœur… mais c'est celui de votre fils Sano._

 _\- Quoi ?! Soufflèrent les parents comprenant l'atroce nouvelle._

 _\- Vos deux enfants ne peuvent être sauvés actuellement, ils n'ont que quelques heures devant eux avant de mourir. Il va vous falloir choisir entre sauver votre fils ou votre fille._

 _\- Notre fils, répondit Akainu._

 _\- Je dois être honnête avec vous, Nina votre fille, est votre bébé qui est le plus développé et qui a une meilleure constitution que son frère. Votre petit Sano est très affaiblit je crains qu'il ne meurt à peine l'opération commencée._

 _\- Sonia, sauvons notre fils, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils et son opération sera moins lourde que pour Nina._

 _\- Tu crois que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir de fils ?! Je ne peux pas approuver ton choix, si Nina a plus de chance de survivre je la choisie elle. Akainu si ça avait été l'inverse j'aurais choisit Sano, mais quitte à être endeuillé, autant que ce soit d'un enfant et non des deux. Comprends-moi je ne veux pas perdre nos deux enfants si on peut en sauver un._

 _\- Sonia…._

 _\- Sauvez Nina, sauvez ma fille, pardon Sano._

 _Sonia embrassa et câlina ses deux enfants, Akainu prit dans ses bras que son fils, sa fille il ne pouvait pas…._

 _[Fin du Flash Back]_

\- Ton père n'a jamais admit ce choix ! Tout comme il ne t'a jamais admit que tu sois le bébé le plus développé, sauf que c'est inévitable à partir du moment où on attend deux enfants ! Il y en a forcément un des deux qui se développe plus que l'autre.

Nina posa sa main au niveau du cœur et avec ses doigts appuya sur sa zone :

\- Mais… je n'ai pas de cicatrice…, fit d'une voix blanche Nina choquée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- On t'a bien recousu et j'ai fais en sorte d'utiliser des crèmes pour l'atténuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Son cœur, c'était celui de son frère… Sano… maintenant elle comprenait son père… pourquoi il la haïssait à ce point, pour lui elle était la responsable de la mort de son frère, l'héritier qu'il avait tant désiré !

\- Le pire c'est que peu de temps après j'ai appris que je ne pouvais plus jamais tomber enceinte. Nous le savions ton père et moi que nous aurions que peu de chance pour avoir des enfants. Cette grossesse fut la seule et unique de mon existence et le jour où ton père l'a su il est devenu fou et imbuvable envers toi, car il savait que je ne pourrais pas lui donner de fils de sang.

Nina regarda sa poitrine, son cœur, elle avait le cœur de son frère, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette information :

\- Sano, murmura Nina en serrant sa poitrine.

\- Maintenant tu vas répondre à ma question pourquoi tu as voulu la retrouver ? Demanda Sonia. Tu ne t'es plus jamais intéressée à elle depuis cette annonce de greffe ! Tu voulais quoi ? La tuer elle aussi ?!

\- La tuer ? Non.

Nina regarda son père avec espoir, avait-il du remords ?

\- Elle clamait qu'elle voulait se rendre utile auprès de moi, je lui avais trouvé une manière d'être utile, répondit froidement Akainu.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Demanda Sonia.

\- En la vendant comme esclave sexuelle, répondit Akainu avec un sourire vengeur.

Nina le regarda choquée et porta sa main à sa bouche :

\- Comment… oses-tu ?! Hurla Sonia.

\- J'ai trouvé un très bon acquéreur !

\- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

\- Ah ! Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Nina.

\- Que personne ne bouge où je l'abats et si ce n'est pas moi mes collègues s'en changeront, fit un agent de la sécurité.

Tous les agents de la sécurité pointèrent leurs armes sur Nina, elle était couverte de point rouge, Sonia fut horrifiée, si on lui tirait dessus elle mourrait :

\- Libérez Sakazuki et votre fille vivra… dans le donjon de notre maître, ricana le preneur d'otage.

\- Non… maman ! Papa je t'en supplie !

\- Je ne suis pas ton père ! Aboya Akainu.

Nina hurla en pleurs pendant qu'elle était contrainte de sortir.

Smoker, Garp et leurs hommes n'osaient rien faire, Nina était dans le viseur d'une vingtaine de tireurs qui visaient la tête, le cœur et les autres points vitaux, s'ils ouvraient le feu ils la condamnaient.

Ils les laissèrent partir à contre cœur, ils entendirent un véhicule freiner comme un dératé. Crocodile se jeta sur une arme à feu d'un soldat avant de courir après Nina :

\- Je vous l'emprunte !

Il sortit et vit Nina opposer de la résistance à monter avant d'être entrainer de force :

\- Crocodile ! S'exclama Nina le voyant accourir.

On lui tira dessus, Crocodile eut le réflexe de se cacher, sauf que le véhicule démarra, il vit du coin de l'œil, les forces de l'ordre sortir en trompe pour aller à la poursuite des kidnappeurs. Crocodile vit un motard à l'arrêt il le vira de sa moto lui prit son casque :

\- Je vous la rendrais ou la rembourserai, mais celle que j'aime a été enlevée pas de discussion ! Menaça-t-il de son révolver.

Le pauvre motard n'osa pas protester, Crocodile démarra et fut le premier à débuter la course poursuite.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	17. La dernière rébellion de Nina

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 7 janvier 2018.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La dernière rébellion de Nina**

Nina fut agrippée fermement par ses agresseurs :

\- Notre Maitre sera ravi, sourit l'un des hommes.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Tais-toi salope, fit l'homme en la giflant, et arrête de chialer ! Quant à vous, un marché est un marché, voici les 100 millions de berrys que vous nous avez demandé.

\- Merci grâce à toi Nina je suis un « père » comblé, lâcha Akainu.

Nina le regarda avec dégoût, il avait perdu toute son estime :

\- Dites-moi avant qu'elle ne vous quitte voulez-vous qu'elle vous fasse une gâterie ?

\- Pourquoi pas….

\- Ouvres la bouche.

Nina la ferma son père lui pinça le nez, mais Nina ne céda pas, même quand elle ouvrit sa bouche pour respirer ses dents restèrent serrer. Ses tortionnaires ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille :

\- Tu vas obéir, ouvres la bouche sinon on te plombe.

Elle vit le révolver être plaqué contre sa tempe, Nina réfléchit, elle préféra mourir que de leur donner satisfaction, elle fit non de la tête :

\- Fais-lui une clé de bras.

Nina hurla de douleur et on en profita pour la forcer de faire une fellation à son père, elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux, elle prit sa respiration.

Akainu hurla de douleur à son tour, Nina le mordait et jusqu'au sang, elle avait ce goût métallique dans sa bouche. Elle ne lâcha pas sa prise, elle tenta de libérer ses bras sans succès, elle utilisa alors ses jambes et donna un coup de pied à un de ses agresseurs

Ensuite elle recracha le pénis de son père et avec ses jambes elle se propulsa en arrière, ses agresseurs tombèrent avec elle, lâchant prise, Nina profita de son moment de liberté pour s'enfuir.

Il était dans un gros camion, elle courut vers l'arrière et ouvrit les portes, ils étaient en train de pénétrer dans un chemin de campagne. Nina vit au loin Crocodile, elle entendit qu'on lui courrait après. Nina n'hésita pas, elle sauta. Elle se recroquevilla et protégea sa tête de ses bras et ses jambes protégèrent son ventre et sa poitrine.

La jeune femme tomba sur le sol en béton et fit quelques roulades, Crocodile lui freina et contourna Nina pour ne pas l'écraser, sauf qu'il tomba de sa moto. Il se redressa et fit fi de ses blessures, il redressa la moto et la remit en route :

\- Vite Nina, montes !

Crocodile tira sur les jambes de leurs poursuivants, Nina se leva et se mit à courir en grimaça son corps la lançait, mais l'adrénaline l'aidait à être réactive, elle monta rapidement sur la moto. Crocodile tira une dernière fois avant de démarrer la moto pour s'enfuir :

\- Oh non ne croyez pas avoir gagné, murmura l'un des hommes.

Il visa les pneus de la moto et tira, Crocodile et Nina perdirent le contrôle du véhicule qui bascula sur le côté, Crocodile serra contre lui Nina et la protégea de la chute :

\- Jettes ton arme !

Le couple fut encerclé, Crocodile serra les dents et obéit :

\- Quant à toi sale garce attends-toi à morfler ! Debout !

Ils se levèrent et on les fit monter de force dans le camion, au loin on entendait les sirènes :

\- Merde, sortez les clous ! Ca les freinera !

Ils déposèrent sur la route de toute une bande cloutée avant de monter en vitesse dans le camion qui démarra. Crocodile et Nina entendirent les pneus qui éclatèrent et des coups de freins. Crocodile serra contre lui la jeune femme, il allait tout faire pour qu'elle reste dans ses bras, cette dernière le comprit et s'agrippa aux vêtements de son amant. Ils furent beaucoup secoués durant le trajet :

\- On a deux bonnes nouvelles, on est enfin arrivé et vos amis ne sont plus à nos trousses.

\- Ne croyez pas avoir gagné la guerre, siffla Crocodile.

Pour toute réponse on donna un coup de crosse dans l'une des jambes de la jeune femme qui cria :

\- Nina ! Bande d'enflures !

\- Descendez !

Nina et Crocodile descendirent, là ils furent séparés :

\- Crocodile !

\- Nina !

\- Taisez-vous les amoureux et avancez !

Ils entrèrent dans un immense manoir et devant eux le propriétaire des lieux :

\- Ah mais voila ma perle rare…. Dites-moi… POURQUOI EST-ELLE DANS CET ETAT ?!

\- Elle a essayé de s'enfuir et….

Il tira sur ses hommes et en abattit cinq dont celui qui avait osé lui répondre :

\- La prochaine fois vous ferez plus attention.

Nina porta ses mains à sa bouche devant cette boucherie, elle ne put réprimer son envie de vomir et vomit à même le sol :

\- T'es une petite nature ma jolie... CORAZON ! AMENES DE QUOI SOIGNER !

\- Oui Doflamingo !

Le dit Doflamingo se saisit de la jeune femme une fois qu'elle cessa de vomir :

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Lâchez-la ! Rugit Crocodile qui était maintenu par les hommes encore en vie.

\- Ce sera à mon bon vouloir, répondit Doflamingo avec un grand sourire.

Il entraina Nina, ses hommes et Crocodile les suivirent :

\- Allez déshabilles toi la rouquine ! Ordonna Doflamingo.

Nina fit non de la tête, Doflamingo la gifla, Nina tomba au sol, elle refusait de céder, elle ne céderait pas sous les coups, elle s'y refusait. Elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même en quelque sorte depuis l'instant où elle eu connaissance des raisons profondes qui poussaient son père à la haïr. Elle ne lui pardonnait pas le fait de l'avoir vendu et d'avoir intenter à la vie de sa mère, mais elle était prête à fermer les yeux sur le reste du passé.

Nina fixa son père qui se faisait soigner et qui la tuait du regard, elle lui renvoya un regard remplit de dégoût et de mépris et se tourna vers Doflamingo :

\- Jamais… jamais je ne me déshabillerai, je ne céderai à aucun de vos ordres !

\- Non mais c'est que tu te rebelles ? Se moqua Doflamingo. Ton père avait dit de toi que tu étais de nature plus docile que ça.

\- Si j'étais docile comme vous dites j'aurais rien fais quand mon père à diffuser des vidéos de moi prise à mon insu !

\- Je vois…, sourit Doflamingo, mais tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis.

\- Non, répéta Nina.

\- Ah oui ? Et si c'est lui qu'on torture ? Dit-il en désignant Crocodile.

\- Tu peux y aller enflure ! Je suis prêt ! Nina… tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que ce sont des hommes qui n'ont aucunes paroles, alors quitte à ce qu'ils se défoulent sur moi, autant que tu leur résistes.

\- Tu feras moins le malin…, attachez-le ! Ordonna Doflamingo.

Crocodile se défendit, il donna des coups de poings, fit des prises de karaté, tout le monde était stupéfait.

Nina en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement, il y avait des escaliers qui menaient à un étage supérieur, elle y monta. Elle devait trouver en urgence en moyen de contacter ou de s'enfuir, sinon de se cacher.

\- Elle se carapate ! S'exclama Akainu qui avait vu sa fille filer.

Nina était à la moitié de l'escalier, elle eu une poussée d'adrénaline, elle le monta rapidement et vit un PC ouvert, elle le prit et se précipita vers une pièce, c'était une salle de bain, elle la ferma à clé.

Elle vit qu'il y avait une autre pièce communicante elle s'y précipita et la ferma également à clé, elle regarda rapidement la pièce, pas de fenêtre pour qu'on tente de la rejoindre. Elle s'assit à même le sol, derrière les WC, c'était l'endroit où elle risquait d'être le moins blessés si on lui tirait dessus. Nina ouvrit la messagerie et envoya en urgence un mail à ses professeurs qui n'étaient pas venu au tribunal :

 _Objet : SOS de Nina Relbelt._

 _Pour autorité :_

 _Retenue otage avec Crocodile_

 _Doflamigno, Corazon_

 _Manoir_

 _Environ 20 mins de trajet Tribunal_

 _\+ SECOURS MEDICAL !_

Elle envoya ce mail à Gol D Roger et Shanks, le message partit elle souffla. Elle posa le PC à terre et se jeta sur les produits :

\- OUVRES LA PORTE OU ON PLOMBE TON CHERI ! Hurla Doflamingo.

Nina s'arrêta, elle entendit un bruit, on lui avait répondu : _Bien reçu._ Elle reprit confiance et espoir :

\- Je ne peux pas ouvrir, j'ai colmaté les portes, vous avez affaire à l'élève la plus brillante, répliqua Nina en mentant habilement.

\- Ah oui et avec quoi ? Du dentifrice, se moqua Doflamingo.

\- Une salle de bain renferme beaucoup de produits, si on les mélange bien on peut obtenir beaucoup de choses…

Doflamingo ordonna à ses hommes d'arrêter d'essayer d'entrer, il prenait trop au sérieux la jeune femme.

\- T'as deux minutes pour dégager le passage sinon c'est le flingue et la hache qui ouvriront la porte et tant pis si t'es derrière !

Nina ouvrit silencieusement les armoires et regarda ce qu'elle avait en détail, elle allait devoir mettre à contribution ses connaissances.

Elle prit le verre utilisé habituellement pour se laver les dents et concocta un sacré mélange, elle prit un flacon de spray qu'elle vida avant de le rincer rapidement pour le remplir en partie de sa préparation et appuya plusieurs fois sur le spray jusqu'à ce que sa préparation sorte.

Nina jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte, son temps de répit était presque écoulé, il lui restait environ quarante-cinq seconde. Elle regarda le PC et le prit avant de le fermer. Elle sortit toutes les serviettes de douche et les tapis de bain qu'elle trouva et les mit au sol. Nina espérait étouffer le bruit de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle prit un flacon en verre et le brisa, cela serait son arme. Ensuite, Nina prit le PC et le frappa violemment les serviettes qui amortirent le bruit, elle sauta dessus, il était en miettes et fumait dangereusement, elle tira les serviettes de bain vers la porte. Elle prit son flacon brisé avant de déverser sa préparation sur le PC.

Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et balança son « arme » qui laissait échapper une odeur infecte qui fit tousser et pleurer.

Nina retient sa respiration et descendit au rez-de-chaussée où elle planta son arme sur l'uns des hommes qui torturait son Crocodile attaché à des chaines :

\- Salope ! Rugit l'homme blessé.

\- Tu vas voir sale pute tu vas morfler, t'es seule et on est cinq et armés !

Nina était encerclée, elle sauta avec agilité et souplesse et atterrit derrière sur un canapé, elle vit une table basse et une aubaine pour elle : un briquet ! Elle s'en saisit l'alluma, elle bloqua sa respiration fit un saut arrière passant derrière ses agresseurs qui lui faisaient maintenant dos, quand ils se retournèrent, ils la virent tenir le briquet droit devant elle avant d'utiliser son spray, la concoction prit feu et touchèrent les hommes, elle se rapprocha d'eux en se décalant sur le côté et les aspergea de sa brume qui irritait leurs yeux et leurs voies respiratoires.

\- Crocodile les clés ?

\- Elles sont là, dit-il en désignant un vase, c'est quoi cette odeur et cette fumée à l'étage ?

\- Rien que des produits ménagers mélangés entre eux.

Nina prit les clés et libéra Crocodile qui étaient bien amoché, Nina le soutient et sortirent sans plus tarder. Ils furent à l'extérieur, ils entendirent au loin les sirènes :

\- Ils sont là, s'exclama Nina soulagée.

\- Tu es sûre ? Mais comment ? Demanda Crocodile en toussant étant légèrement intoxiqué.

\- J'ai envoyé un mail de détresse….

Ils entendirent un coup de feu, ils se retournèrent, Doflamingo avait ouvert en grand une fenêtre et était penché, il toussait et son regard était dur et emprunt de menace :

\- Sale pute tu vas me le payer !

Crocodile et Nina se mirent à courir, Doflamingo tira et toucha la cheville de Nina qui hurla et tomba au sol. Doflamingo, tira une seconde fois et toucha la fesse droite de Nina, elle hurla une nouvelle fois. Doflamingo était fou il tira toutes ses balles, Nina eu le souffle coupé, Crocodile venait de s'allonger sur elle et se prit cinq balles dans le dos principalement et une dans chaque jambe :

\- Crocodile, murmura Nina qui retenait ses larmes.

\- Chut… ça va aller, répondit Crocodile d'une voix affaiblit.

Doflamingo sauta et atterrit au sol, il tomba, il se redressant en grimaçant et s'avança vers le couple, Nina l'entendait arriver, elle entendait des pas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager de Crocodile il était trop lourd pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, elle préférait se rendre. Crocodile vit Doflamingo, il fit un effort inhumain pour recouvrit la tête de Nina de son torse et cacha le devant avec ses bras, ignorant les protestations étouffées de sa douce qui le suppliait de ne pas se laisser mourir pour elle :

\- Si tu veux la tuer, faudra me tuer avant, répliqua Crocodile déterminé à sauver Nina de la folie de cet homme.

\- T'es quasiment mort.

Doflamingo tira sur les deux épaules de Crocodile, qui sera les dents et resserra son emprise sur Nina :

\- Crocodile…

\- Ca va aller Nina…

\- Dis-moi le Croquinou… si je tire sur tes mains tu crois que ma balle s'arrêtera ou qu'elle transpercera le crane de ta copine ?

Doflamingo n'attendit pas la réponse Crocodile et tira, il se retient d'hurler de douleur pour ne pas donner satisfaction à ce fou et surtout pour avoir une réponse :

\- Nina ? Nina ? Nina ! Hurla Crocodile en se dégageant.

Nina était touchée à la tête, Crocodile trembla de fureur et se jeta sur Doflamingo qui sortit un second revolver et lui tira dessus. Crocodile ne plia pas, une fureur, une colère, une haine sans nom déforma son visage et brilla dans ses yeux. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il désarma Doflamingo et récupéra l'arme, se mit à l'étrangler d'un bras :

\- Ca c'est pour m'avoir plombé ! Dit-il en visant l'anatomie de Doflamingo.

Ce dernier hurla à la mort, Crocodile le jeta à terre et s'approcha de lui, révolver contre le cœur :

\- Et ça c'est pour Nina !

Crocodile tira avant de retourner vers Nina. Il posa sa main sur sa tête, il ne voulait plus voir sortir du sang s'écouler. Il caressa de ses mains ensanglantées le visage de la jeune femme :

\- Pardon Nina, toussa Crocodile, j'ai pas su te protéger… mais on va se retrouver.

Crocodile s'allongea près du corps de la jeune femme, sa respiration se fit plus lente, sa vision plus floue, il entendit distinctement les sirènes et vit des lumières, les forces de l'ordre et les secours étaient arrivés :

\- C'est trop tard…, souffla Crocodile, Nina…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	18. Un an plus tard

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 7 janvier 2018.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Un an plus tard**

On pouvait entendre à la radio et à la télé :

 _Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un invité de marque le professeur Vegapunk qui a mit en place un système révolutionnaire, qu'il nomme ADN. Mais avant cela le gros titre de ce journal. Vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer que cela fait très exactement un an qu'Akainu Sakazuki, père de la très brillante Nina Relbelt a été arrêté et emprisonné suite au procès qui l'opposait à sa propre fille. Un an aussi que toute l'organisation du très dangereux criminel Doflamingo Don Quichotte a été démantelée. Ce dernier avait été contacté par Sakazuki qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose lui vendre sa fille comme esclave sexuelle. Mais surtout cela fait un an que Nina Relbelt est…_

Crocodile éteignit sa télévision, pour lui s'en était assez. Il regarda ses cicatrices, ils avaient réussit à le sauver…. Quelle ironie qu'aucune balle n'ait touché sa colonne vertébrale ou d'organes vitaux. Cependant, il était resté plusieurs mois dans le coma, près de six pour être exact. Depuis il entamait les rééducations.

Un an…, un an que tout ce drame avait eu lieu.

Crocodile se leva, il fallait qu'il aille à sa séance de rééducation, il prit ses béquilles et s'aida pour s'installer dans son fauteuil roulant électrique, il se fatiguait moins ainsi. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, il avança et s'arrêta.

 _[Flash Back]_

 _Les secours arrivaient et l'écartaient de Nina, sa Nina !_

 _\- Laissez-moi mourir, s'écria Crocodile avec ses dernières forces avant de perdre définitivement connaissance._

 _\- Ne vous endormez pas ! Vite des compresses !_

 _\- Pauvre petite…_

 _\- A trois on soulève son corps…_

 _\- Attendez…, mais… elle respire… faiblement mais elle respire… bon sang j'ai un pouls ! ELLE EST VIVANTE ! UN MEDECIN ! PREVENEZ LES URGENCES !_

 _Crocodile et Nina furent embarqués en quatrième vitesse. La Marine dégagea le passage et les unités médicales furent avertit du pronostic vital très engagé des deux victimes._

 _[Fin du Flash Back]_

\- Allez Nina, accroche-toi tu vas t'en sortir.

Ce n'est qu'à son réveil, qu'il su que Nina était vivante, elle était une de ses rares rescapées, ses mains avaient permit ce miracle en freinant la course de la balle. Mais… elle était toujours dans le coma, un an… qu'elle était dans ce coma.

Crocodile se leva et l'embrassa sur sa bouche, il lui caressa son visage :

\- Prends ma force et reviens-moi et moi je grave ton beau visage endormit comme source de motivation, bat-toi comme moi chaque jour. Je te dis à tout à l'heure mon amour, je t'aime.

Crocodile sortit pour aller à sa séance. Il alla la voir chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en rééducation. Mangeant très souvent dans sa chambre pour lui parler.

Les jours, les mois s'écoulèrent, cela faisait un an et demi que Nina était dans le coma, Crocodile avait enfin récupéré. Il n'était plus à l'hôpital, mais c'était tout comme il venait chaque jour, avec toujours un nouveau bouquet à la main.

Crocodile n'avait pas reprit son travail, il n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est voir sa belle Nina se réveiller. La mère de Nina et son père adoptif, ses amis et collègues venaient très régulièrement et ils discutaient de temps en temps avec Crocodile. Mais la plupart de ses mots étaient pour Nina, il était persuadé qu'elle l'entendait, du coup il la stimulait en lui parlant le plus souvent possible.

Cela faisait de la peine, ils étaient tous chaque jour un peu plus découragés de ne pas voir Nina se réveiller et avait de la peine pour Crocodile.

D'autres admiraient et enviaient la jeune femme, car Crocodile s'accrochait, il lui parlait toujours avec douceur et amour, les patients qui avaient le droit de marcher un peu dans les couloirs pouvaient entendre ces mots doux et affectueux et en plus du somptueux bouquet que la jeune femme avait le droit chaque jour. Beaucoup d'infirmières et de patients trouvaient ces démonstrations d'amour merveilleusement belles et touchantes. Cela se voyait que Crocodile aimait Nina et qu'il gardait espoir.

Il n'était pas rare que quelques patients émus viennent aussi souhaiter un bon courage à Nina, Crocodile les remerciait et cela le galvanisait.

Crocodile arriva une nouvelle fois, un bouquet de rose rouge à la main et se dirigea vers la chambre de Nina :

\- Bonjour Nina, je t'ai ramené de belles roses rouges, sens leurs parfums.

Crocodile plaça le bouquet près du nez de Nina, c'était son rituel. Ensuite, sur la dizaine de bouquets qui trônaient dans la chambre il jeta le bouquet le plus fané et mit les nouvelles fleurs à la place après avoir changé l'eau :

\- Voila qui est mieux !

Crocodile s'approcha doucement du lit, il s'assit avant de poser sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il entendait son cœur battre, il prit une des mains de Nina et la posa dans ses cheveux, l'autre il la prit dans ses mains et l'embrassa :

\- Tu me manques… terriblement… je sais que tu le sais, vu le nombre de fois que je te l'ai dis… mais… réveille-toi. Allez ma Nina je sais que c'est dur, j'ai été moi aussi dans le coma, mais j'entendais parfois qu'on me parlait, c'était lointain, mais il faut que tu te réveilles.

Il se redressa et grimaça la main de la jeune femme qui était sur ses cheveux avait glissé, lui tirant quelques mèches :

\- Aie… t'es une petite coquine, c'est bien la première….

Crocodile regarda la main de Nina, est-ce qu'elle avait resserré son emprise sur ses cheveux ? Car c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il prit les deux mains de Nina et les scruta :

\- Nina ? Dis-moi que c'était un signe ! Je t'en pris bouge un de tes doigts, même qu'un peu, je sais que c'est dur et fatiguant, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Crocodile regarda avec angoisse les doigts de la jeune femme, un des index bougea légèrement, il lui embrassa ses mains :

\- Merci, s'exclama Crocodile en ne retenant pas ses larmes d'espoir. Accroche-toi je sais que sortir de ce sommeil est long et dur, repose-toi, prends des forces et à un moment donné tu y arriveras… tu ouvriras les yeux.

\- Cr… le…

Crocodile leva son regard vers Nina, elle avait les yeux entrouverts :

\- Oh Nina !

Il prit en coupe son visage :

\- Nina dis-moi que je ne rêve pas… tu t'es réveillée.

\- Cro…, murmura t'elle.

\- Chut… ne dit rien tu te fatigues.

\- Mer…

\- Chut…

\- … ci.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit Crocodile en souriant tout en pleurant de soulagement. Je reviens….

Crocodile s'éloigna du lit et sortit en trompe avant d'hurler :

\- ELLE S'EST REVEILLEE ! NINA EST REVEILLEE !

Il eut des exclamations de joie auprès des patients de longue durée et des soignants. Des médecins et infirmières accoururent immédiatement pour examiner leur patiente :

\- La belle aux bois dormant s'est enfin décidée à se réveiller, s'exclama un médecin, vous avez été dans le coma pendant près d'un an et demi. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en sortir. C'est les mains de votre homme qui ont freiné la course de la balle permettant que vous soyez encore parmi nous. Nous vous avons fais passer plusieurs examens réguliers, il ne vous reste presque plus de séquelles. Vous êtes une miraculée.

Nina sourit faiblement, elle était épuisée, son corps lui semblait si lourd.

Elle se laissa examiner, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Nina put être enfin de nouveau seule avec Crocodile qui s'assit à ses côtés :

\- Je suis tellement heureux.

\- Crocodile…

\- Oui ?

\- Comment… vois-tu l'avenir ?

Crocodile fut surpris par la question :

\- Avec toi bien évidemment. Pourquoi ? Tu le vois comment l'avenir ?

\- Avec toi… Crocodile…, j'aimerai découvrir le monde… et vivre à tes côtés….

\- Tu voudrais voyager ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé tellement de temps à travailler… ça a conduit à un procès à ce que tu sais. J'aimerai rattraper le temps perdu avec toi… je veux découvrir ce qu'est la vie et le vrai bonheur.

\- Je n'attendais qu'une chose ton réveil, je peux peut-être exaucer un de tes souhaits : découvrir le vrai bonheur. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais…

Crocodile sortit un écrin et se mit à genoux :

\- Nina Relbelt- -Newgate veux-tu m'épouser ?

Nina mit sa main sur sa bouche, les larmes lui montèrent :

\- Oui… oui, répondit-elle.

Il lui prit sa main gauche et lui mit la bague en or sertit d'un rubis en forme de cœur:

\- Elle est… belle.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est comme toi.

Nina eu un petit rire, Crocodile pencha sur le visage de la jeune femme et l'embrassa avec douceur et passion :

\- Quand tu seras rétabli on vivra au jour le jour, cela me convient également. J'ai faillit te perdre….

\- Moi aussi….

Il eut un beau silence complice :

\- Je devrais… peut-être avertir les autres… de ton réveil.

Nina fit un oui de la tête et Crocodile envoya un SMS groupé.

Au même moment dans les salles de cours, des sonneries se firent entendre :

\- CONFISQUE ! S'écria Marco agacé.

Le téléphone de Marco bipa lui aussi :

\- Vous pouvez parler, vous aussi vous avez gardé en mode sonore votre portable, répliqua Ace.

Tout le monde avait fait ainsi, espérant un jour avoir un message annonçant le réveil de Nina. Toute la salle devient silencieuse, car il y avait eu un message collectif, ils se regardèrent, personne n'osa regarder le message :

\- Bon aller, je me lance, ça ne peut qu'être une bonne nouvelle…, fit nerveusement Ace.

Il ouvrit son téléphone et lu le message :

\- Nina… est morte… QUOI !? S'écria Ace tremblant.

Tous se mirent à lire :

\- Nina est morte de honte d'avoir loupé un an et demi de cours, s'exclama Marco en lisant jusqu'au bout le message. Sacré Crocodile ! Nina est réveillée ! Pour fêter ça je déclare ce cours finis !

\- OUAIS ! S'exclamèrent les étudiants dont la frayeur venait de laisser place à la joie.

Tous ses camarades voulaient la voir, l'annonce circula en un éclair et une demi-heure plus tard les premiers visiteurs arrivèrent aux pas de course :

\- Nina, s'exclama sa mère en larmes, oh mon dieu… je n'y croyais plus….

\- Maman….

Nina répondit à son étreinte, derrière Sonia Relbelt attendait Edward Newgate :

\- Bonjour ma très chère fille, dit-il en lui tendant une boite de chocolat.

\- Merci.

Nina ouvrit la boite, sa mère scruta sa fille en particulier sa main gauche :

\- Cette bague….

\- On… s'aime… Crocodile et moi, répondit Nina d'une voix hésitante craignant une réaction négative de sa mère.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois avant le procès, répondit Crocodile.

Nina regarda sa mère avec anxiété :

\- Vous avez ma bénédiction, soyez heureux, répondit Sonia avec tendresse.

Elle savait que Crocodile avait été à deux doigts de mourir, il avait été torturé et criblé de balles pour protéger sa fille. Il avait été le premier à tenter de la rattraper quand elle s'était faite enlever. Seul un homme éperdument amoureux de sa fille aurait agit ainsi et savoir que sa fille avait des sentiments réciproques pour cet homme la toucha. Sonia Relbelt ne pouvait qu'approuver cette future union.

Un quart d'heure plus tard on entendit des cris de protestation :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas tous rentrer ! S'exclama une infirmière.

\- On veut voir Nina ! Firent la voix de plusieurs étudiants.

\- Calmez-vous on est dans un hôpital, rappelèrent leurs professeurs.

Nina se fit aider pour aller dans un fauteuil, on lui mit une couverture sur ses jambes et elle sortit de sa chambre :

\- Hé du calme… on est dans un hôpital, fit Nina.

\- NINA ! S'exclamèrent ses camarades trop heureux de la revoir.

\- UN PEU DE SILENCE ! S'injuria plusieurs soignants.

Newgate poussa le fauteuil de sa fille vers l'extérieur emmenant la troupe d'étudiants et des professeurs (qui eut savaient se tenir).

\- Doucement, s'exclama Nina.

Ses camarades se calmèrent immédiatement et discutèrent un peu tous en même temps. Donnant une cacophonie des plus terribles. Mais la jeune femme les écouta, tout allait bien.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	19. Reprendre le cours de la vie

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 7 janvier 2018.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Reprendre le cours de la vie**

Nina avait enfin le droit de sortir de cet hôpital, elle termina de boucler ses dernières affaires avant de sortir de sa chambre et de remercier le personnel médical qui l'avait sauvé elle et Crocodile. Ensuite elle courut rejoindre Crocodile et ses parents.

C'est avec une certaine joie qu'elle découvrir la demeure de sa mère et de son père adoptif :

\- Comme nous nous entendons bien on a décidé d'avoir une maison pour pas que tu es à courir chez l'un et chez l'autre, expliqua Sonia.

\- Il ne fallait pas.

\- Mais si, mais si voyons. Au fait viens nous allons te montrer ta chambre, nous avons récupérer toutes tes affaires, tes anciens camarades de classe m'ont tout donné et j'ai tout rangé, continua sa mère.

Quand Nina vit sa chambre ce fut un vrai bonheur de tout retrouver :

\- Merci, je suis heureuse maintenant. Maman… depuis que je t'ai cru morte comme tu le sais j'ai intégré son école, dit-elle en désignant son père adoptif. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes bienveillantes et souvent je me répétais que je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu faire plus de choses avec toi. J'aimerai qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, si tu le veux bien.

Sonia serra sa fille dans ses bras :

\- Tu as tant changé… je ne pensais jamais un jour vivre ça, tu étais si plongée dans tes études. Ma chérie ça me ferait énormément plaisir de passer plus de temps avec toi. Tu me fais un immense cadeau.

\- De rien…, mais… remercie Crocodile, c'est surtout lui qui va m'avoir complètement changé.

\- Oui Edward m'a expliqué, Crocodile utilisait le vocabulaire du travail et du savoir, ça a toujours fais mouche chez toi, sourit Sonia. Je vous remercie mon cher futur gendre…

Le couple rougit, il y avait eu demande en mariage, mais ils n'avaient pas encore prit le temps de parler de ce qu'ils voulaient dans les moindres détails :

\- … vous me l'avez transformé. Je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre.

\- Je pense aussi que l'amour y est pour beaucoup, car par amour on devient curieux pour l'autre et on est aussi obligé de faire des concessions pour que ça marche et je crois que c'est ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oui peut-être, répondit Nina en rougissant.

Crocodile l'enlaça, on laissa seul le couple d'amoureux, Crocodile en profita il ferma à clé la chambre de Nina avant de la soulever et de l'embrasser avec avidité. Il l'allongea ensuite prestement sur le lit :

\- Enfin seuls.

Nina rit doucement et rougit en même temps :

\- Oui…, confirma Nina.

Elle l'embrassa et il répondit au baiser avant de glisser ses doigts sous ses vêtements pour caresser cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Le baiser fut particulièrement long et langoureux :

\- On devrait peut-être sortir et voir tes parents ? Ils vont se poser des questions.

\- Si je suis seule avec toi ce soir oui.

\- L'affaire est largement entendue alors.

Crocodile se redressa et la jeune femme se releva, ils sortirent et rejoignirent leurs ainés.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent Nina et sa mère profitèrent l'une de l'autre pour rattraper le temps perdu :

\- Chérie… je sais que c'est ton mariage, mais es-tu sûre de vouloir mettre une robe bleue ? Demanda Sonia qui attendait que sa fille revêtît sa robe dans la cabine d'essayage.

\- Maman…, se plaignit sa fille.

La vendeuse sourit et compatissait, car toute maman rêvait de voir leur fille revêtir une belle robe blanche ou ivoire… mais certainement pas dans une autre teinte.

Nina apparut dans une belle robe sirène d'un bleu profond faite en soie, le haut était composé d'un dos nu et d'un bustier dont les bords étaient parsemés de strass blanc éclatant.

Nina était resplendissante et ses cheveux roux étaient bien mit en valeur, sa mère devait le reconnaître, cette robe lui allait à merveille.

\- C'est vraiment cette robe que tu veux ? Demanda sa mère avec un petit pincement au cœur de ne pas voir sa fille dans une belle robe blanche.

\- Oui, j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur, elle est simple et belle.

Sa mère sourit, sa fille était loin d'être extravagante dans ses tenues vestimentaires c'était déjà une victoire quand elle mettait autre chose que du noir et du blanc. D'ailleurs elle avait été étonnée de trouver, durant le coma de sa fille, des chemises en satin de couleur ! C'était bien la preuve que sa fille avait évolué et en bien, Sonia soupira et sourit :

\- Si c'est celle-ci que tu veux je te l'offre.

\- Oui c'est bien elle que je veux.

\- Très bien, nous vous la prenons.

\- Très bien, fit la vendeuse, voulez-vous voir les accessoires ?

\- Non pour les accessoires peut-être les chaussures…, répondit Nina.

\- Entendu nous avons des chaussures dans le même bleu que votre robe.

\- Je préférai du blanc, histoire de casser un peu tout ce bleu ou de l'argenté.

\- Le blanc t'irait mieux, objecta sa mère.

\- Du blanc alors, ça rappellera les strass, continua Nina.

\- Nous en avons avec des strass comme des plus simples.

La vendeuse lui proposa plusieurs paires :

\- J'en voudrais des fermées uniquement, je n'aime pas les chaussures ouvertes.

\- Bien entendu… voici ce que nous avons alors.

Elle choisit des escarpins blanc vernis dont les talons étaient parsemés de strass blanc et de quelques rares strass bleu saphir pour rappeler la robe.

Nina était aux anges, elle s'imaginait être déjà devant l'autel et dire « oui » à Crocodile, elle rougissait à tout va. Sa mère sourit, elle imaginait que trop bien les pensées qui bouleversaient sa fille. Sonia soupira qu'il lui était loin le temps où son ex-mari était doux et attentionné, elle n'espérait maintenant qu'une chose qu'il apprenne que sa fille était réveillée, car cela lui montrerai que c'était un échec des plus total. Bien sûr il faudra que Nina continue de se reconstruire, mais elle était bien entourée, Sonia ne se fit pas de soucis.

Sonia et sa fille passèrent à la caisse avant de rentrer. Crocodile la vit arriver, il l'attendait avec Newgate :

\- Alors tu as trouvé ta robe ?

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de la mettre.

\- Je me doute, je te laisse te reposer un peu et on ira acheter mon alliance.

\- On peut y aller maintenant si tu veux.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu peux te poser.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre Crocodile, allons chercher ton alliance.

Nina prit la main de Crocodile et le tira vers sa voiture sous le regard attendrit des futurs beaux-parents de sa fiancée.

Les amoureux allèrent chez le bijoutier et regardèrent :

\- Nina tu es sûre de vouloir payer l'intégralité de mon alliance ? Cela coûte cher….

\- Oui, je veux au moins t'offrir ce cadeau.

\- Tu as si peux de moyen…

\- Hé l'argent c'est fait pour être dépensé, répliqua Nina en souriant. Et puis crois-moi j'ai certes pas une fortune, mais comme je dépensais rien de mon argent de poche et que ma mère payait tout… en plus du salaire que j'ai touché pour le peu que j'ai été prof… j'ai une petite fortune.

\- Je sais… mes toutes tes économies y passeront, ça me fait mal au cœur.

\- Je sais… nous avons eu cette discussion. Crocodile tu es l'homme que j'aime et que je vais épouser il est normal que mon cadeau soit l'achat de ton alliance, cela me fait plaisir.

Crocodile soupira avant de sourire vaincu :

\- Entendu… je suis heureux de devenir ton homme.

\- Mais…, s'exclama Nina en rougissant.

Ce genre de phrase la gênait et Crocodile ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher il la trouvait tellement mignonne et adorable. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras avant qu'ils continuent de regarder dans les vitrines.

Nina le vit s'arrêter sur une bague, c'était une alliance argenté au centre avec des gravures délicates et les bords étaient en or. Nina prit un baguier, prit la main de Crocodile pour trouver sa taille :

\- Excusez-moi auriez-vous une bague de ce modèle en 67 s'il vous plait ? Demanda Nina à un vendeur.

\- Bien entendu, je vais vous en chercher une de suite.

Le vendeur revient quelques instants plus tard avec l'anneau, Crocodile l'essaie et semble avoir un vrai coup de cœur. Nina sourit doucement ravie qu'il ait trouvé son bonheur.

\- Combien pour cette alliance ?

\- 20 000 berrys.

Crocodile s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau le prix, ce n'était pas ce qui était indiqué :

\- Heu le prix est différent en vitrine, signala Crocodile.

\- Vraiment ?

Le vendeur regarda et finit par comprendre :

\- Ah oui je vois, c'est l'étiquette de cette bague, sinon celle que vous avez choisit si je retire le modèle en vitrine….

Il prit l'alliance dont le prix était attaché à une petite ficelle blanche qui indiquait bien les 20 000 berrys. Crocodile en tomba malade c'était 7 500 berrys plus cher que ce qu'il croyait, les 12 500 berrys c'était pour un autre modèle, pas pour sa bague. Nina sourit et sortit la monnaie :

\- Voici vos 20 000 berrys, fit Nina en payant cash.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étrangla Crocodile.

\- J'achète ton alliance.

\- Elle est….

Nina posa un doigt sur la bouche de Crocodile :

\- Elle est chère, mais c'est ton coup de cœur, répliqua Nina en souriant.

Le vendeur sourit de bon cœur, il croisait de temps en temps ce genre d'homme qui se souciait du porte-monnaie de leur compagne et qui se sentait gênait quand elle dépensait trop pour lui.

Crocodile en était malade, la quasi-totalité des économies qui restait à Nina venait d'y passer. Crocodile essayait de relativiser en se disant que lui il avait dépensé plus cher pour l'alliance de Nina. Mais il se dit aussi que lui il avait les moyens, pas elle… enfin si… comme elle venait de payer, mais elle n'avait plus d'économies, enfin presque. Il cru voir un malheureux billet de 100 berrys qui avait été épargné par la grosse dépense.

Pour Nina c'était différent, elle était heureuse de cet achat, l'anneau était beau et allait à merveille à son amant. Elle était toute contente de faire cet achat si symbolique.

Même si le malaise de Crocodile la faisait sourire et rire doucement, elle compatissait, car le visage de son amant passait par pleins d'expressions et d'émotions différentes.

\- Crocodile ?

\- Hum…

\- Et si on mangeait une glace ?

\- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui paye.

Nina ne dit rien, mais observa que son amoureux était un peu moins dépressif, ils commandèrent chacun une coupe de trois boules. Une toute à la noisette pour Nina et Crocodile prit une boule au citron, framboise et cassis.

\- Que de la noisette ?

\- Oui c'est une saveur que j'affectionne.

Nina mangea ses boules glacées avec délice :

\- Elles sont presque aussi bonnes que celles de ma mère… mais celles de maman sont meilleures. Merci Crocodile.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Pour la glace.

\- Oh c'est rien…. Dis donc… tu ne m'aurais pas incité sournoisement à te payer cette douceur pour me remonter le moral et me faire oublier ton achat ?

Nina eut un petit sourire forcé, elle s'était faite pincée :

\- T'es une vraie petite sournoise….

\- Oui, mais tu as retrouvé le sourire.

Crocodile sourit, elle savait vraiment aider les autres et subtilement. Ce qui l'avait trahit c'était cette envie soudaine de glace, car plus le temps passait plus ça lui paraissait… incongrue après coup :

\- Cela te plairait que notre gâteau de mariage soit à la noisette ?

\- ... Pourquoi pas, mais ne fait pas ça pour me faire uniquement plaisir. On en discutera, mais faut qu'on soit d'accord tout les deux, tu as tes goûts aussi….

\- Moi je m'en fiche, j'aime tout.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Faisons noisette dans ce cas.

\- Pas que… ça va être monotone sinon, hum le chocolat irait bien.

\- Chocolat lait ou noir ?

\- Tu oublies le chocolat blanc….

\- C'est pas du chocolat.

\- Si ça en est.

\- Tu aimes ça ?

\- Oui je suis une de ces adeptes. Mais honnêtement le chocolat blanc et la noisette j'aurais peur que niveau goût ça se marie pas bien… en tout cas pas autant que celui au lait ou noir. Faisons noisette et chocolat noir.

\- T'as pas l'air d'aimer les goûts trop amer et acide, contrairement à moi… on va faire au lait.

\- Nan noir, répliqua Nina, tu me fais plaisir sur la noisette il est normal que je te fasse plaisir en ajoutant un parfum que tu aimes.

\- …

\- Allez mangeons ces glaces avant qu'elles ne fondent. Elles sont délicieuses… hum…

\- Evites de gémir, souffla Crocodile en desserrant un peu sa cravate.

Nina le regarda et le dévisagea attendant la fin de sa phrase :

\- Tes gémissements me rappellent un peu trop un moment torride que nous passons ensemble et en intimité.

Nina vira au rouge :

\- Pardon, bégaya-t-elle.

Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, elle fit attention par la suite.

Ils terminèrent leurs glaces avant de repartir :

\- Nina…

\- Oui ?

\- Ca te dirait de passer l'après-midi avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ils prirent la direction de la résidence principale de Crocodile que Nina découvrit pour la première fois :

\- C'est plus petit, mais très cosy, s'exclama Nina en regardant le salon.

Crocodile l'enlaça et lui embrassa le cou et ses mains la palpèrent, la jeune femme se laissa faire et se blottit contre le torse de l'homme. Nina poussa un petit cri quand Crocodile la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit :

\- Tu m'as manqué…. Et toi ?

\- Tu m'as manqué également, répondit-elle.

\- Nina… depuis ton réveil… on n'a pas vraiment eu de moment à nous. Je sais que tu rattrapais le temps avec ta mère…. Mais est-ce que… tu m'aimes toujours ?

\- Evidemment sinon pourquoi je t'achète une alliance et une robe de mariée ?

\- C'est vrai… mais… on a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant… et je me dis que peut-être que ça a pu briser… quelque chose entre nous.

\- Pardon. Tu as raison… quand j'y repense, je crois que… j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps et je ne te l'ai pas dit. Tu as subit ça en silence. Je t'assure Crocodile mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, au contraire ils se sont renforcés. Je t'aime. Je t'ai négligé au profit de ma mère j'en suis désolée.

\- Non ça va, je suis rassuré, j'avais juste besoin de savoir si tu m'aimais toujours. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ta mère. Et puis… pour une fois que tu fais un truc mal.

Nina le regarda avant de sourire et d'éclater de rire :

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu me fais devenir joliment imparfaite.

\- Ca te va bien je trouve, sourit Crocodile.

\- J'avoue apprécier de plus en plus le fait de profiter de la vie… même si je commets quelques erreurs.

\- En même temps tu n'as jamais apprit à vivre.

\- Oh non ne me parle pas d'apprentissage, sinon je vais lire des tonnes et des tonnes de bouquins pour savoir comment gérer ma vie personnelle, rit Nina.

\- Hum puis-je me proposer comme étant un bouquin de référence ?

\- Tu es un livre à l'apparence original, gloussa la rousse.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Ils sourirent et rirent ensemble :

\- Nina… j'ai envie de toi, s'exclama Crocodile en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est réciproque, dit-elle en se mordillant ses lèvres.

Nina se redressa et se mit à genoux sur le lit, elle commença à déboutonner la chemise de Crocodile qui s'occupa des vêtements de la jeune femme. Ce fut le haut de cette dernière qui fut envoyé valser en premier, suivi de très près de celle de Crocodile.

Le couple s'embrassa et ils se caressèrent mutuellement, ils se redécouvraient pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

\- Crocodile… est-ce que tu as encore mal ? Est-ce que je dois faire attention à une zone en particulier ?

\- Je te rassure je n'ai plus mal, tu peux y aller et je te retourne la question.

\- Pareil.

Nina vit une cicatrice sur chaque épaule de Crocodile, là où il avait reçu les tirs de ce fou furieux de Doflamingo. Le corps de son cher amour était à jamais marqué. Elle posa une main sur chaque cicatrice avant de contourner l'homme et voir l'état de son dos, elle posa ses doigts sur une des cicatrices :

\- Ne t'en veux pas….

\- J'aurais fais pareil, je me serais mise sur la trajectoire des balles. Tu as été si courageux…. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je te dois tellement.

Crocodile la vit pleurer, il la prit dans ses bras :

\- Ah non alors… tu ne vas pas pleurer, tu dois garder toutes tes larmes pour notre mariage.

Nina s'éclaffa de rire

\- Tu es si cruel, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Sèches tes larmes ne pensons plus à ce mauvais moment.

Elle le serra contre elle, Crocodile répondit à son étreinte avant de lui ôter son soutien-gorge. Ils s'embrassèrent et se pressèrent de retirer leurs derniers vêtements avant de les virer prestement loin du lit.

Les amoureux se regardèrent avant de continuer quoi que ce soit. Crocodile caressa le visage de sa tendresse avant de la pénétrer.

Nina le serra fort contre elle avant qu'il ne débute tous mouvements. Puis les coups de reins débutèrent, lents et profonds, puis rythmiques et passionnés.

\- Plus vite, soupira Nina avant de gémir de plaisir.

Crocodile accéléra, il la serra fort dans ses bras avant de la faire crier de plaisir et de la suivre dans ce moment d'extase.

Seuls leurs souffles se firent entendre, ils reprirent ensemble leurs esprits. Cela avait été rapide, mais si intense, ce qui s'expliquait du fait que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour c'était avant de sombrer tous deux dans le coma. Depuis ils s'étaient retenus de peur d'être surpris par les médecins, patients et visiteurs….

C'est donc avec une respiration particulièrement haletante que Crocodile roula sur le côté, la jeune rousse reprenait comme elle pouvait son souffle. Ils fixèrent tout deux le plafond avant de se regarder et de se lancer un petit sourire complice.

\- Ca te dirait de prendre une bonne douche ? Demanda Crocodile.

\- Je ne suis pas contre.

Ils se levèrent et y allèrent. Nina rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon qu'elle maintien à l'aide d'un élastique qu'elle avait dans ses affaires pour ne pas qu'ils soient mouillés. Crocodile tira l'eau chaude et commença faire couler l'eau sur lui. Nina le rejoint, elle le regarda de haut en bas, elle pouvait voir les cicatrices de Crocodile. Jamais elle n'oublierait l'instant où Crocodile s'est jeté sur elle pour faire barrage aux tirs.

Elle l'enlaça et se colla contre son dos, l'homme se retourna et l'aspergea d'eau, sous les cris, puis les rires de la jeune femme, qui mit ses mains sur le pommeau de douche, de l'eau fut projetée dans toutes les directions.

Une bataille de gel douche et d'eau débuta, et ce fut Crocodile qui triompha. Il tient d'une main ferme les poignets de Nina, de l'autre il aspergea la jeune femme avant d'arrêter l'arrivée d'eau et de s'occuper de l'intimité de la demoiselle de sa main inoccupée. Il dévora son cou, Nina se mordit les lèvres et se laissa fondre sous les doigts experts de son amant où seuls des cris de plaisirs se firent entendre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	20. Mariage

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 7 janvier 2018.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Mariage**

Nina arriva en courant, ses amis l'attendaient :

\- Voila Nina ! S'exclama Luffy.

\- Salut les garçons, s'exclama Nina le souffle court.

\- Hé relax le mariage est dans trois heures, tu as encore du temps pour te préparer, pas besoin de courir, rappela Ace.

\- Je sais… mais tu m'as tellement pressé… avec tes messages… que j'ai… couru.

\- Héhéhé c'est pour la bonne cause, répondit Ace.

\- Je dirais même plus qu'on va t'aider à perdurer ton mariage, répondit Zoro.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Nina.

\- Pour un mariage heureux on dit qu'il faut : quelque chose de neuf, ta robe fera l'affaire, quelque chose de vieux, quelque chose d'emprunté et quelque chose de bleu ! Expliqua Sabo.

\- Heu oui c'est ce qu'on dit, attesta Nina.

\- Et donc on s'est cotisé pour t'offrir quelque chose de bleu ! S'exclama Usopp.

Les cinq compagnons lui tendirent un paquet, Nina s'en saisit, elle le soupesa, il était léger, elle le secoua doucement pour essayer de deviner son contenu. Trop curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et rougit :

\- VOUS N'ÊTES PAS SERIEUX ?!

\- Si ! Crocodile va a-do-rer ! Sourit Ace.

Ses camarades lui avaient acheté de la lingerie fine en dentelle et satin composée de porte-jarretelles, d'une jarretière, d'un string et d'un redresse-sein sans bretelles.

\- Heu… merci… je crois… je suppose….

Ses amis rigolèrent devant son embarra :

\- T'en fais pas on te demandera pas de défiler avec devant nous… quoi que, lança un Ace taquin.

\- TU RÊVES ! Rugit Nina toute rouge.

\- Tu nous diras si ça a fait de l'effet à ton futur époux, renchérit Sabo en passant un bras derrière les épaules de Nina.

\- VOUS POUVEZ VOUS BROSSER !

\- T'énerves pas, fit Zoro qui avait un large sourire se retenant de rire.

\- MAIS JE SUIS CALME !

Nina était tellement sur les nerfs entre son mariage et cette surprise… qu'elle n'arrivait pas à baisser de ton. Elle referma prestement le paquet :

\- Tu les mettras ? Demanda Zoro qui tenta de garder son sérieux comme ses petits camarades.

Nina partit leur mettant un vent :

\- Elle les mettra, confirma Ace après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? Demanda Usopp.

\- Elle aurait pu nous rendre notre cadeau, elle est partit avec.

\- Comme elle peut très bien être partie avec pour les jeter à la poubelle sans qu'on la voit, fit Luffy qui horrifia les autres garçons.

\- Ah non alors y'a pas intérêt ça a coûté une blinde, marmonna Zoro qui perdit son sourire.

Nina repartit chez sa mère les dessous sous le bras, oserait-elle les mettre ? Car elle devait avouer que l'ensemble était beau et que ça plairait hautement à Crocodile. Mais elle le fait de penser que ses petits camarades l'imagineraient en train de la porter, la freina. Nina rentra chez elle, sa mère l'attendait.

\- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Sonia.

\- Voir mes amis….

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Ils m'ont offert quelque chose de bleu pour le mariage, répondit Nina.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon.

\- …

\- Ils t'ont offert quoi ? Demanda Sonia curieuse.

Nina regarda autour d'elle et lâcha la réponse :

\- De la lingerie….

\- Oh, répondit sa mère en tentant de cacher un sourire derrière sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle maman !

\- Ils ont de la suite dans les idées tes amis.

\- Maman !

\- Tu comptes la mettre ?

\- J'en sais rien….

\- Mets-la j'en connais un qui appréciera, fit Sonia en lançant un clin d'œil à sa fille.

\- Maman ! S'exclama Nina outrée et gênée.

Nina partit se changer :

\- Et je t'interdis d'en parler à quiconque, s'exclama Nina.

Sonia gloussa et la laissa s'habiller à son aise, la future mariée prit une douche avant de se sécher et de regarder d'un œil critique les sous-vêtements. Elle finit par se décider et les mit avant de mettre sa robe de mariée sans se regarder avec dans le miroir. Nina ne voulait pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait avec ces dessous. Nina sortit de la salle de bain, il lui restait son maquillage et sa coiffure :

\- Maman ! Je suis prête tu es où ?

\- J'arrive ! Vas dans ma chambre.

\- D'accord !

Nina se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère où elle s'installa devant sa coiffeuse, Sonia apparut et se posta derrière Nina et lui fit un magnifique chignon tombant. Sonia s'éloigna de sa fille qui la suivit du regard curieuse, sa mère sortit d'une commande un écrin qu'elle déposa sur la coiffeuse :

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda Nina.

\- Ouvres et regardes.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'écrin et découvrit plusieurs magnifiques épingles à cheveux en forme de rose blanche sertit de strass dorés qui représentaient les gouttes de rosée :

\- Je les portais à mon mariage et aujourd'hui je te les prête. Elles ont été réalisées sur mesure à ma demande. Aujourd'hui c'est à toi de les porter elles seront magnifiques dans tes cheveux.

\- Merci maman, fit simplement Nina qui ne savait quoi dire.

La jeune femme se tient tranquille laissant sa mère glisser les bijoux dans sa chevelure :

\- Voila tu es fin prête.

Ding dong :

\- Oh ce doit être la maquilleuse ! J'arrive ! S'exclama Sonia.

La mère alla ouvrit :

\- Bonjour, répondit la maquilleuse.

Nina reconnue la voix, c'était la voix de cette femme qui l'avait maquillé dans un style gothique pour ne pas que son père la reconnaisse quand elle avait passé la journée avec Thatch :

\- Bonjour Nina, fit la maquilleuse.

\- Bonjour, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, madame…

\- Hancock, Boa Hancock, c'est vrai qu'avec ce qui s'était passé nous ne nous étions pas présentées. Alors dis-moi que veux-tu comme maquillage ?

\- Oh… je ne me maquille jamais, donc quelque chose de léger et qui fait naturel.

\- Très bien, ferme les yeux.

Nina les ferma et laissa Hancock lui appliquer un léger fond de teint avant d'apposer un fard à paupière doré qu'elle dégrada avec des ton plus clairs et sombres, mais pas trop pour que cela reste discret.

Ensuite elle lui mit du mascara noir, où les cils clairs de la jeune femme ressortirent. Hancock déposa un délicat rouge à lèvre corail sur la bouche de Nina. Hancock recula et hocha la tête satisfaite :

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Nina se regarda dans le miroir et eut une mine stupéfaite, elle avait un peu du mal à se reconnaître, elle qui ne se maquille jamais.

\- J'aime bien, je ne suis pas habituée au maquillage, mais j'admets que là… je suis…bluffée.

\- Tant mieux et tu peux pleurer c'est waterproof.

\- D'accord, merci pour ce beau maquillage.

\- Ce n'est rien c'est mon métier.

Ding dong !

\- Hum ça doit être Edward, j'arrive !

Sonia alla ouvrir :

\- Je vais devoir y aller ma chère, j'ai d'autres clientes qui m'attendent, mais tous mes vœux de bonheur, tiens cadeau, c'est le rouge à lèvre que j'ai utilisé sur toi.

\- Oh merci, j'essayerai de m'en servir.

\- Entendu, à bientôt. Madame, monsieur, salua Hancock avant de partir.

\- Oh Nina tu es magnifique, s'exclama son père adoptif en la voyant.

\- Merci… papa, répondit Nina émue.

\- Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant, j'ai dû passer à la banque récupérer ceci dans mon coffre fort. Tient Nina, ceci appartenait à ma mère, il te revient de droit.

\- J'ai quelque chose de neuf, de prêté et de bleu… je suppose que c'est donc le quatrième élément.

\- Exact quelque chose de vieux, confirma son père en tendant un écrin.

Nina prit l'écrin et l'ouvrit, il contenait un ras de cou délicat en dentelle parsemé de discret strass cousu blanc et bleu :

\- C'est magnifique.

Nina posa la boite et prit le ras de cou avec précaution avant de le mettre :

\- Merci papa, j'en prendrais soin.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ma fille. Bon et bien… si vous êtes prêtes je pense que nous pouvons partir.

\- Je crois bien cher ami, répondit Sonia.

Nina troqua ses chaussons pour ses belles chaussures, elle souleva un peu sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et monta dans la voiture.

Pendant ce temps Crocodile finissait de se préparer, il portait un tuxedo noir et une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude plaqués en arrière avec quelques mèches rebelles qui restaient devant son visage :

\- Alors tu es prêt ? Demanda Mihawk.

\- Non… à vrai dire je suis stressé comme pas deux.

\- C'est rare de te voir stresser, se moqua gentiment Shanks.

\- La ferme ! Grogna Crocodile.

\- Oh c'est qu'il prend la mouche, sourit Shanks.

\- Shanks lâche-lui la grappe, coupa Marco.

\- Oh si on peut plus rire.

\- Shanks, soupira Mihawk qui lui aussi saturait de l'humour du rouquin.

\- Ok, ok, je me tais.

Ils partirent, de toute manière Crocodile était prêt. Le trajet se passa sans encombre, il arriva après Nina, il vit de loin la voiture de ses parents. Mais personne à l'intérieur, il sortit de sa voiture, il vit au loin Sonia Relbelt qui se dirigea vers lui :

\- Ah vous voila.

\- Désolé du retard.

\- Du tout, nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques minutes. Si vous êtes prêt je vous accompagne à l'autel.

\- Je le suis.

Ses collègues lui lancèrent des sourires et entrèrent rapidement dans l'église pour s'installer, Mihawk et Ace étant les témoins respectifs de Crocodile et Nina ils s'installèrent près de l'autel. Sonia prit le bras de Crocodile, comme celui-ci n'avait plus de parents pour l'accompagner à l'autel ce fut donc la mère de Nina qui prit ce rôle :

\- Pas trop nerveux ? Chuchota Sonia.

\- Un peu, répondit Crocodile.

\- Détendez-vous, tout se passera bien.

Crocodile arriva au niveau de l'autel, son regard se tourna vers l'entrée de l'église, il n'avait pas vu Nina, elle devait attendre quelque part.

\- Prête Nina ? Demanda son père.

\- Non, je suis nerveuse comme pas possible, j'ai les mains moites et j'ai tellement peur de m'évanouir, répondit Nina.

\- Chut, ça va aller, c'est normal, c'est l'émotion.

Il lui tendit son bras, Nina le prit un peu incertaine, elle déglutit et marcha à ses côtés avant d'entrée dans l'église. Nina s'agrippa un peu plus à son père qui la regarda du coin l'œil, elle était très nerveuse.

Elle fixa Crocodile qui la regarda, la trouvant sublime, Nina rougit mais tient bon, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au bras de son père pour ne pas s'effondrer. Quand elle arriva à hauteur de Crocodile, il lui sourit et lui prit sa main lui donnant la force nécessaire pour faire face à ce jour si particulier.

Vient le moment tant attendu du consentement mutuel :

\- Crocodile, Clow Sir consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Nina, Sofia, Angèle Relbelt- -Newgate ?

\- Oui, je le veux.

\- Nina, Sofia, Angèle Relbelt- -Newgate consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Monsieur Crocodile, Clow Sir ?

\- Oui, je le veux, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Crocodile se tourna vers une Nina aussi heureuse qu'embarrassée, il tient son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser. Nina enlaça le cou de son époux et approfondit leur baiser et se colla un peu plus à lui. Tous les invités se levèrent et applaudirent les époux avant de s'écrier pour certains « vive les mariés ! ».

Crocodile souleva sa Nina et se précipita vers la sortie, Nina s'agrippa à lui :

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça à ma femme, expliqua Crocodile.

Le photographe les attendait, prenant en photo la mariée tenu dans les bras de son mari avant d'être reposée au sol.

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle, Nina n'en pouvait plus, Crocodile la porta jusqu'à chez lui :

\- Alors heureuse ?

\- Oui, mais je suis épuisée, j'ai tellement dansé avec toi que je sens plus mes jambes, s'exclama Nina en rigolant.

Crocodile sourit et posa la jeune femme sur le lit, Nina ôta ses chaussures et se massa ses pieds quelques peu endoloris. Crocodile lui aussi se mit à l'aise il enleva son nœud papillon avant de retirer sa veste. Ensuite il vient se caler contre le dos de Nina :

\- Dis-moi te reste t'il de l'énergie pour notre nuit de noces ?

\- Je crois oui, rougit Nina.

\- Je vais t'aider à te défaire de cette robe alors….

\- Heu non, avant il vaudrait mieux commencer par mes cheveux, sinon quand je vais m'allonger je risque de me faire mal avec mes accessoires et même de les casser.

\- Pas faux.

Crocodile ôta avec précaution tout ce qui parait la belle chevelure de feu de sa femme, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux :

\- Voila il ne reste plus rien.

\- Merci Crocodile, fit Nina en défaisant son collier.

Crocodile fit glisser la fermeture éclair se trouvant dans le dos de sa jeune épouse, Nina rougit, elle avait mit les sous-vêtements de ses amis…

Nina retient le devant de sa robe contre elle et se leva :

\- Avant qu'on continue… heu… ne m'embarrasse pas trop….

Crocodile arqua un sourcil avant de l'attirer à lui :

\- Hum… que dois-je… comprendre ? Demanda Crocodile avec une voix chargée de désir.

\- Hé… bien…

Il se doutait un peu de la réponse, il saisit les mains de Nina et les écarta d'elle, l'obligeant à se dévoiler. La jeune femme rougit de plus belle, Crocodile la contempla de haut en bas avec lenteur détaillant la splendide vue qui s'offrait à lui, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il l'allongea sur leur lit :

\- Je crois que notre nuit va être très, très, très courte, annonça Crocodile avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

Nina rougit et cria, mais ce fut uniquement de plaisir.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


	21. Epilogue

**Si vous aimez les bijoux ou que vous voulez un peu plus me découvrir, sachez que je vends des bijoux de ma composition sur Fait-Maison : cherchez la boutique bijouxetcreations et vous découvrirez mon armée de bijoux** **.**

 **MAJ: 7 janvier 2018.**

* * *

 **Epilogue :**

Le bruit des vagues, les mouettes, une brise tiède, deux corps entièrement nus et enlacés. Crocodile ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, Nina dormait encore, il enlaça sa taille de ses bras et embrassa son cou avant de glisser ses doigts vers l'entrejambe et la poitrine de la demoiselle. Nina finit par se réveiller mais donna un petit coup d'épaule à Crocodile quand il déposa un baiser à cet endroit là. Il sourit et embrassa le haut du dos de la concernée qui se cambra :

\- Encore… deux… minutes maman, gémit Nina.

Nina se mit sur le ventre, prit son coussin et le posa sur sa tête pour ne plus avoir la lumière du jour. Crocodile s'assit sur elle avant de poser ses deux mains sur le bas de son dos et de débuter un long et langoureux massage. Ensuite il s'allongea sur elle et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de sa belle rousse dont les mains étaient cachées sous le coussin. Crocodile saisit de ses dents le coussin de Nina et le jeta par terre :

\- Ce n'est pas ta mère, ronronna Crocodile en l'embrassant de partout.

Nina sourit à cette rectification, elle se retourna et fit face à Crocodile dont elle enlaça le cou de ses bras :

\- Crocodile…

\- Oui ?

\- Refais-moi… l'amour.

Son amant sourit, il l'embrassa avant de s'immiscer doucement entre ses jambes. Nina soupira de bien-être et de bonheur, Crocodile adorait ses soupirs ça l'excitait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Crocodile plaqua un peu plus son torse contre elle avant de donner de profonds coups de reins.

Ils pouvaient rester des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient débuté leur tour du monde à la découverte de nouveaux paysages et de nouvelles cultures. Et aujourd'hui cela faisait partie de ces jours où ils n'avaient envie que d'une chose : profiter l'un de l'autre. Demain et les jours suivants ils auraient tout leurs temps pour découvrir d'autres horizons. Mais aujourd'hui tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était se reposer, rester allonger, se parler, faire l'amour, manger des fruits exotiques, se prélasser et rien d'autre.

Ils firent l'amour de longues minutes avant de s'arrêter pour se cajoler, Nina caressa du bout des doigts l'une de cicatrice de Crocodile. Elle le regarda, il la regarda :

\- Je t'aime Crocodile.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Nina.

Ils s'embrassèrent une énième fois, profitant de chacun de leurs échanges, ils étaient bien trop précieux.

Fin.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire =D


End file.
